Dissolution
by Caladbolg777
Summary: AU. Azula's luck runs dry after her victory in Ba Sing Se and she pays dearly. Catapulted into slavery, with Zuko as her master, Azula must scour the lands in search of the Avatar's corpse. Can the siblings come to terms or will they just kill each other? On Permanent Hiatus. If you'd like to continue the story, please PM me, chances are I'll say yes.
1. Prologue

In the deep night a unique flying bison glided in the air away from the city of Ba Sing Se. The solemn crew said nothing; their worried eyes upon the near-death form of the Avatar.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen" a depressed, former Earth King muttered.

All of the members on Appa's back, besides Katara, watched the disappearing Earth Palace forlornly

Within the conquered palace and on the throne sat a proud Fire Nation princess with her brother standing next to her.

"We've done it Zuko," Azula gazed ahead, It's taken us a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se.

"I betrayed Uncle," a remorseful Zuko said.

"No," Azula said and Zuko glanced at her, "he betrayed you."

"Zuko," a pause and then Azula stood, "when you return home Father will welcome you as a war hero."

The older teen grimaced with insecurity, "but I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?"

Azula rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "he doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor."

The Prince looked away in troubled contemplation.

* * *

"Sire," a panting man said as he bowed before the Fire Lord's feet, "there is a message from Long Feng, the former Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se." 

The silhouette of Fire Lord Ozai raised an eyebrow, "Bring it here."

The Messenger kept his head low and bowed in offering as he held out an ornate scroll.

A constant wall of fire surrounding Fire Lord Ozai simmered, and the Messenger felt the throne room cool a bit.

Two Royal Guards, staring at each other from across a red carpet, stood. Both were a little relieved from the usually constant heat.

Ozai opened the scroll and read it carefully. After a few moments he lowered the scroll and stared at the Messenger. "Hm…So this Long Feng wishes to bear gifts of gratitude for a swift and silent revolution. Is this correct Messenger?"

"Yes my lord," the Messenger said a little shakily, not sure if he liked where the conversation was heading.

"And Long Feng admires my generosity in restoring my whelp of a son's honor. Is this correct Messenger?"

"I…I'm afraid I did not read the message. I was told that the message was from Long Feng and that he wishes a healthy relationship between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation."

"I see… perhaps you should become better prepared for such occurrences as this one," the Ozai said.

"Y-yes my Lord. If I may…"

"No you may not, peon. You will speak when spoken to, otherwise you will remain _silent._" The flames behind the Fire Lord shot up and shouted a bestial roar.

The Messenger bowed as deeply as possible, shaking in terror.

Ozai's face remained dangerously calm, _your fate is already sealed, fool_. "Apparently my own daughter has the gall and audacity to claim her word more powerful than mine. I am wondering of a punishment. Do you have any suggestions Messenger?"

"Um…" the Messenger gulped with his nose touching the floor, "ground her?"

Ozai's eyebrow lifted. "Ground her?" he asked in surprised disgust, "get out of my sight. Leave my palace with your tarnished hide. Now!" The fire boomed.

The Messenger, scared half to death, scampered out of the hall; his back never facing Ozai as he constantly bowed.

The flames calmed a bit and Ozai sighed, "Guards? Does that Messenger have a family?"

"The last time I checked, yes my Liege," one of them said.

"Good. Gather a small group of my most ruthless soldiers. Four at most, and slaughter his family. Make sure he watches. Oh," the Fire Lord smiled maliciously as he paused for a second, "and make sure he has a long and excruciating death as well. Dismissed."

"Your will is our command Lord," the other guard said. Both Soldiers bowed deeply as the left, their backs never facing Ozai as well.

The Fire Lord frowned after the guards left._ I'm disappointed Azula. Perhaps a fireside chat is in order_.


	2. Dehumanization

"Zuko! Zuko!" an energetic voice called from behind the silent Prince.

"What do you want Ty Lee?" Zuko turned around, mildly annoyed at the disruption. _And I was beginning to enjoy being in this courtyard._

"There's a message from the Fire Lord," the acrobat panted with her hands on her knees.

"What!"

Ty Lee hopped back a step; surprised at Zuko's outburst.

"Sorry," the Prince muttered, "do you have it with you?"

Ty Lee nodded, and pulled a blood red scroll case from her Kyoshi Warrior robes.

Zuko glanced at the case and back at Azua's friend, "may I read it?"

Ty Lee smiled, "Sure. You never know what people can do with a humble request, you know?"

Zuko tried to conceal an irritated sigh and received the scroll, "thank you."

"You're welcome. So what's it say?"

"You didn't read it?"

"Nope. I figured I'd give it to Azula or you, but I found you first."

"Okay. Wait a moment," Zuko said as he unrolled the parchment. Glancing the message over quickly cause him to pause. With his eyes widened, Zuko meticulously reread the message with intense focus.

Ty Lee waited patiently until he looked up at her, "so what's it say?"

Zuko blinked, "can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah I think so…what was a secret again?"

Zuko was at a loss for words…"You're…you're kidding right?" _How can someone be that dense?_

"No, not really," Ty Lee said seriously, "I kind of remember, but I forgot. I didn't have a need for secrets when I traveled with the circus."

"Okay," Zuko said after a moment, "a secret is something you know that no one else knows. Or a secret between two people is something those two people know, and no one else knows. And the people who know the secret don't tell anyone else."

"Because if they told people what the secret was it wouldn't be a secret anymore. I remember now."

_I can't believe we…did we just have that conversation?_ Zuko contemplated, "so…can you keep this message a secret?"

"I guess so but why?"

"I don't want Azula to know."

Ty Lee blinked, "why would I keep a secret from my friend?"

Zuko looked at her with a solemn yet sad expression, "because to her, you're probably not a friend; just a tool. A weapon she can use to gain power."

"She doesn't see me what way," Ty Lee said, insulted, "she cares about me and Mai. We're friends. That's what friends do. Care for each other."

"How long have you known my sister?" Zuko's eyes narrowed a little.

"Um…about seven years now. Five if you count the two year gap after we graduated from the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls."

"Do I need to say how long I've known her?"

"Um…all your life. Right?"

Zuko nodded, "I've only found that two rules apply to Azula in any situation. And they always work."

"What are those?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"Azula always lies…and, anything you say to Azula can and will be used against you."

Ty Lee mulled Zuko's words briefly and then said "You're just being cylindrical."

"You mean cynical?"

"That's the word!"

Zuko slapped his own forehead. He sighed once again, "so are you going to promise to keep this a secret or not?"

"You sure are paranoid Zuko."

"And you're high on life. Will you keep the secret, yes or no?"

"And what if I say yes and tell Azula anyway?" Ty Lee responded proudly.

"Then I'll torch your doll collection in your room."

Ty Lee pouted, "fine you win. Meanie."

_Oh Agni, Patron Spirit of Fire. Burn my face off and end my suffering! Wait…why am I even bothering with this stuff? No. I need to silence Ty Lee. She'll tell Azula if I just leave with the note. Once Azula knows I have the message it's as good as hers. Crazy, manipulative, psychotic, bi…_

"Come on Zuko. I said I'd keep it a secret."

Zuko blinked, "my Father is arriving by nightfall. He wants to congratulate us and plan the Fire Nation's next move. I don't trust it."

"Why are you so paranoid Zuko?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I asked you first Zuko. No fair."

The older boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"Bad?" Zuko asked incredulously, "I hate my life and I've been struggling to be happy, for no good reason, ever since my cousin Lu Ten died here in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh…well, I don't know if I'm happy anymore. I just do a good job acting."

_And you're a moron, _Zuko thought to himself.

"I mean," Ty Lee continued, "I was happy in the circus. But now I'm not so sure if I'm happy."

"I have a hunch at who is causing you're unhappiness," Zuko said as he pondered a bit.

Ty Lee's eyes grew, "Really? You can help? Who is it?"

"I'm paranoid, remember?"

"It's Mai?"

"What? How did you come up with Mai?"

"_I'm paranoid_ isn't obvious either."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's Azula."

"Again?" Ty Lee said, "Are you obsessed with her or something?"

"Hardly," Zuko said, "She's just a giant pain in the ass."

"It's not nice to use potty language Zuko."

"Excuse me, nana. I'll be a good boy."

"I'm your nana?"

"No, never mind."

A few moments of blissful silence ensued within the courtyard of Ba Sing Se. then, "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"If this is all about keeping a secret from Azula, and it's just your dad visiting. Then…what's the big deal with the secret?"

A blank expression came upon Zuko's face, "I…I…now that I think about it. I really don't know."

"If it's not a big deal, should I tell her?"

"Hell no."

* * *

"Hello Zuzu, what brings you here? Come to bask in your honored glory?" Azula said in a deceptively sweet voice.

"I hate it when you call me that. I'm not five."

"No…I suppose you're not. Four, maybe."

Zuko glared at the Fire Nation Princess from her throne, "I hate you so much."

"Words, brother dearest," Azula said as she stood, "they don't mean anything. Action is the way to success. You'll have to fight to get even. Words just don't cut it."

_No. I don't have to fight,_ Zuko thought proudly in his head.

"Besides, why would you want to fight your baby sister? I just don't see that in you. I'm sure I annoy you, but don't all siblings get on each other's nerves?"

"Yes," Zuko breathed, not willing to argue, "that is true."

"I'm glad we have an understanding," Azula responded haughtily.

_Agni, I wish that message is true._ Zuko looked out an adjacent window, admiring the twilight sky, _He should be here any minute…_

A loud knock resounded against the palace door and Zuko cleared his mind, focusing on the door._ He's here already? I have a bad feeling about this…_

Azula glared at the door, "What is it, servant?" She called out, mumbling to herself. "of all the disrespectful…I swear these Earth Kingdom…"

Azula choked on her words as she caught sight of Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko smiled behind her back at her mistake, but quickly frowned. A vibe of unease crept up his spine as he watched his already furious father march towards them.

"What was that, daughter?"

"Nothing Father," Azula quickly gained her composure, "it is so nice to see you; unexpected, but nonetheless pleasant."

"Hello Father," Zuko bowed deeply.

Ozai nodded at his children, his initial anger fading, "I have heard news of your accomplishments, and I have come to arrange a meeting. Azula, fetch Long Feng and the Dai Li.. Zuko, come with me. This is indeed a glorious success in Fire Nation history, but we are not finished in our conquest."

Azula bowed quickly and walked away. Another string of unease slithered into Zuko's mind as he followed Ozai.

Outside, in the palace courtyard, Ozai stopped with Zuko in tow. "Did Azula read the message?" Father asked son.

"No, she did not."

"Good. It seems your sister needs to be taught respect for her elders. Something I see you have learned well, my son. I believe you have earned your honor, but I have one more mission for you."

Zuko beamed internally at Ozai's praise, and he remained indifferent to Ozai's request.

"Your honor is secure," Ozai reassured, "so there is no need to fret."

Zuko smiled and bowed, "thank you, Father."

The Fire Lord smiled, "You are welcome, son. Now come, let us take a walk to my ship. I brought some old friends of mine with me, and I would like you to escort them with me."

"Of course father, I'd love to," Zuko said serenely.

* * *

"Excuse me Father, but may I talk to Zuko for the briefest of moments?" Azula asked kindly as her brother and father walked into the palace.

Ozai nodded, "yes you may. But be quick. We are gathering in the throne room in ten minutes for the meeting." And Ozai left.

Azula and Zuko kept silent until both siblings were sure their father was gone. A few seconds after a confirmation of her suspicions, she glared at Zuko. "You knew he was coming, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko began angrily, "Why wouldn't I tell you Father was coming?"

"Cut the crap, Zuzu. I can tell you knew. You were expecting him to show up."

"Oh?" Zuko asked incredulously, "you think you know me?"

Azula snorted, "give me a break Zuko! You're an open book. A _child_ could figure you out."

"At least I'm not two-faced like some people."

"Two-faced? Are you suggesting I'm two-faced?"

Zuko smiled at his sister's rising anger, "The one and only…"

Azula glared, and then smirked, "Hmm. I suppose I am. After all, that quality gave us the Earth Kingdom and your honor. If it wasn't for that you'd still be on your ridiculous quest to hunt down the Avatar. A quest father and I knew you'd never complete. After all, you had to come back here and practically beg me to restore your honor! I don't care if Father thinks your honor is restored and you can go home. To me, you'll always be a spineless failure, undeserving of your lineage…Congratulations Zuko, your greatest accomplishment was banishing yourself so you never had to show your disgusting face to the Fire Nation again!"

Zuko's mind reeled with hurt, but his face expressed nothing. _You'll regret that you...I am not a failure!_

"Even now," Azula continued, "I can tell you're furious. You're trying to hide your anger and it's pathetic. Why don't you just let it go and attack me so I can rid your embarrassing hide off the face of this planet! Nobody needs you, nobody loves you. You're a tool, having no purpose other than to be used, abused, and thrown away."

Zuko glared the hardest he could without exploding in fury. Stiffly, the prince turned and walked away.

Azula glared at his figure, disappearing down a hallway, and spat. Zuko stopped briefly, having been deeply insulted in Fire Nation culture, and his eyes watered. He let out a silent sigh and continued in his trek to the throne room. _Why do I have to hate you so much?_

* * *

"Greetings all," Fire Lord Ozai announced in a crowded throne room. Azula and Zuko stood on Ozai's right while Long Feng remained on the Fire Lord's left. "I have called this meeting tonight for a fireside chat on upcoming matters. As you may or may not know, I am Ozai; Fire Lord and monarch of the Fire Nation."

The Dai Li, standing in formation, gazed at Ozai from their lower position. Ozai smiled and continued, "With the efforts of my children and their cohorts, the Fire Nation has conquered this very palace with minimal bloodshed. Although, I don't care much to repeat old news…"

Ozai sat on the Earth King's throne comfortably, "In my homeland, my word is divine, and you have my word that your nation is safe. Many consider my people as fierce and merciless. Such is not the case as we will peacefully impress through kindness."

The Fire Lord gazed to his left, "my children you have done well. I am very impressed at your efforts, and your efforts will be a glorious addition to Fire Nation and Earth kingdom history."

Azula and Zuko instantly bowed to a smiling Ozai. The Fire Lord's smile faded a little, "Azula, I thank you for your perfect execution of your achievements thus far. Perhaps a well-earned vacation is in store for you."

Zuko thought he saw Azula knit her brow a bit, but convinced himself he was seeing things.

"And Zuko," the Fire Lord said, immediately catching Zuko's undivided attention, "I am very impressed. There is hope for you yet, my son." Ozai smiled and Zuko internally beamed, "Although…I have received word that someone has given you a misguided reassurance that your honor is restored. Do not fret. After hearing of your accomplishments, I believe you have restored your honor. I have one more task for you, and when you accomplish this feat, I will personally train you in the art of ruling as Fire Lord."

Although Zuko's mind was scattered from the hateful insults from Azula, he felt a twinge of glee as he noticed Azula twitch in the corner of his eye. Bowing deeply, he said, "I am grateful for your kindness Father. May I ask what this mission entails?"

"Of course, it is simple. I simply wish for you and your sister to bring me the Avatar's corpse. I imagine he is very weak thanks to your sister. I simply wish for the both of you to follow through with your intentions."

Ozai paused, and his smile faded into a hard glare at Azula. "Ah yes, now for the interesting part of the meeting. As I have said earlier," Ozai addressed the crowd, "I have received word of a person who believes their word supersedes my own. If my suspicions are correct, and they usually are, would you be so kind as to explain your most recent actions, Azula?"

Zuko laughed within the recesses of his mind as Azula stumbled for a brief second, "I, I'm not sure what you mean father."

"Hand me the scroll," Ozai commanded at Zuko. The prince reached into his robe, producing said scroll, and gracefully handed it to the Fire Lord. Azula gave him a hateful look as he stood next to her once again.

Ozai rolled a portion of the scroll out. "According to this scroll here, it quotes Zuko questioning my decision on restoring his honor. And you reply, 'he doesn't need to. Zuko, today you restored your _own_ honor.' Does that sound familiar Azula?"

Azula nodded a little apprehensively, "Yes, father."

"I see," Ozai sighed and strengthened his glare tenfold, "you disappoint me." The Fire Lord stood in full glory and in frightening fury.

Zuko casually noticed a few Dai Li tremble or grimace; very much afraid of possibly the only man to put their most recent leader in her place.

Ozai continued unabated, "not only have you failed in killing, much less capturing, the Avatar - and I assure you he is very much alive - but you have fed lies to your brother. You have prepared your lies and your deception as a main course to ignorant dinner guests, namely the Dai Li, Long Feng here, Zuko, and ultimately…me. I think I can safely speak for all that we feel a bit betrayed."

With his anger rising, Ozai startled the Dai Li. "You have had to connive and claw your way to power here in the Earth Kingdom. It's a shame that you are so blinded and ungrateful of your unique gifts. For you, _my daughter_, to use political trickery as your methods of conquest is an outrage to the Fire Nation…I know of your dreams to take my throne instead of your brother. Don't make me laugh! Did you ever expect a failure such as yourself to gain my power? Have you anything to say, daughter?"

Azula was silent; stunned but also well aware anything she said would be used against her.

After a few seconds, Ozai erupted, "WEAKLING! By your silence you state, by Fire Nation law, that you are guilty of all charges placed! Therefore, you are guilty of challenging my word as law! You are an utter disgrace! More than your brother ever was! You do not even deserve an Agni Kai, for you have brought nothing but shame to Agni ever since Zuko had left our home. HENCE! You will be punished for your audacity and you will be taught humility! Generals, come forth!"

A trio of muscular men in Fire Nation armor walked into the throne room near Long Feng. Ozai nodded at the men soberly, anger still very evident in his features. The man in the center reached into his armor and extracted a pole with a metallic insignia at the base.

Zuko's eyes widened a bit, understanding his father's intent.

"Azula hold out your wrists and present your hands if you value your life and honor," Ozai threatened calmly, but darkly. Azula and Zuko immediately understood their father would be true to his words. Azula obeyed Ozai's commands obediently.

"General Shang, hold her hand?" Ozai said a little more calmly. The General on Ozai's right nodded and grabbed Azula's right hand. The general on the left grabbed Azula's left hand, and both men held up Azula's sleeves. The General with the pole stepped forward and Ozai smiled maliciously.

"Azula! With your Dai Li, Long Feng, Zuko, my three esteemed generals, and myself as witnesses, I decree that you will capture the Avatar. Until you have brought the Avatar's head on a pike to my throne room, you are no longer an heir to my throne!"

Azula went pale and Ozai continued, "As for your lessons of humility, you will travel with your brother not as a sister nor as a human in any respect, but as Zuko's personal slave! General Jiang-Ku, the branding iron?"

The general bowed to Ozai and presented the iron. The other generals struggled a bit in bringing Azula to the Fire Lord's feet.

Zuko found himself in an odd disposition as he saw fear on Azula's face for the first time in his life. He winced in his head, making sure not to express it on his face, as the Generals sent a few painful jabs to stabilize a fidgeting Azula.

Ozai held out his hand and a white flame manifested itself. Staring down callously at his trembling kin, he spat in her face. "You will not show such weakness in my presence again unless you wish for a permanent vacation in the Spirit World."

One of the Generals held out her hand, his grip crushing her fingers. Ozai gazed at the red insignia for a second, grabbed her forearm, and the insignia shot to her hand.

Azula screamed in agony and struggled as blood flowed freely from her hand. Ozai's grip of the iron slipped off of her hand and he quickly handed the iron to the extra general on his left.

As soon as the general gripped the iron, Ozai's hand went straight for Azula's neck. Choking her as he raised his arm, he nodded to the other two generals. Both backed away.

Azula's hands subconsciously went for Ozai's vice grip and she desperately tried to pry his hand off.

The Fire Lord kneed Azula in the stomach and slammed her to the stone ground. Ozai firmly lifted her again by the shirt with utter hatred in his eyes. A tear escaped her eye.

Ozai widened his eyes a bit, and his rage expounded upon Azula. Decking her in the face, Ozai then grabbed her branded hand. Another shout of pain erupted from Azula's mouth, and she was roughly thrown to the floor once again.

"You will bite your tongue at suffering you insolent wench!" Ozai roared and grabbed the iron once again. The generals roughly grabbed Azula once again and extended her untouched hand.

Ozai's smile returned and he slammed the nearly melting insignia into Azula's hand. The Fire Nation princess' scream rang throughout the throne room and pervaded a stunned Zuko's mind.

At an utter loss, Zuko remained still and became a silent observer. He felt he was a part of the Dai Li more so than a member of the Royal Family.

As Ozai lifted the branding iron from Azula's charred hand, "Now, allow me to educate you a bit my daughter. As Zuko's slave you will call him Master and nothing else. His will is your command, and you fate lies in his hands. You have no rights and no free will. You can be bought or sold at your Master's wishes. If you decide to rebel or run away, I will hunt you down myself! You have no worth anymore Azula, and therefore your social class is sub-human. You will treat every person with esteemed respect. There is no one weaker than you. In my eyes, you are dead. Now bow at your new Master's feet!"

Azula hesitated at Ozai's command as her head swam with pain and confusion. Ozai became incensed once again, and beat her. Several punches fell upon her face and kicks to her stomach caused her to double over. Grabbing her neck, Ozai marched her over to a blank faced Zuko and slammed her face into the ground once again.

Azula immediately got into a bowing position for fear of another beating from her father. Ozai looked at Zuko meaningfully and said calmly with a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "break her spirit well, son."

Zuko nodded, "I will father. You have my word."

Ozai nodded and walked back to the throne, and sat. Zuko roughly kicked his sister and yelled, "stand!'

Azula coughed and stood, glaring with all the hate she could muster to Zuko. With one eye swollen shut, along with another black eye, and a fat lip, Azula clutched her stomach and hunched over a bit. She tried to return her wheezy breath to normal as Ozai smiled satisfied on the throne.

Zuko marveled at Azula's humiliation as he gazed at his father and considered himself lucky for the first time in his life.

Ozai sighed contently and said, "well that was fun. On to a bit more business though. Dai Li, since I am in command of Ba Sing Se then you will bow to me while my children are absent. As you can see, I am not as forgiving as my worthless daughter, but I do not punish unjustly. I have two simple rules, One: do not disobey me, and Two: do not betray me. These are almost one in the same rule, but I like to punish traitors twice. It's just how I operate. This brings me to my next point. I would like to congratulate you, Long Feng, for your efforts in exposing my daughter's grievous act. You have my praise."

Long Feng bowed loyally to Ozai, "I do what I can for the betterment of Ba Sing Se, my lord."

"Of course," Ozai said off-handily and then put a finger to his chin in thought, "although. I'm afraid I must share a little fact about myself…"

Zuko blinked, _this can't be good…_

Ozai closed his eyes serenely for a moment and then glared at Long Feng, "I absolutely despise traitors!"

A white flame appeared on Long Feng's robe, and the Grand Secretariat's eyes widened at the fire. Ozai gently raised his hands and the fire spread, growing in strength as well.

Long Feng screamed as the flames licked his skin; his Long Feng's agony spread throughout the room. In less than a second, the charred Long Feng fell and Ozai's flames consumed the body.

The Fire Lord shot his hand into the air, and the white flames shot to the ceiling. Ozai closed his hand into a fist, and as quickly as the fire appeared, it vanished. An ashy void remained of Long Feng's body.

Zuko was thoroughly disgusted and horrified but didn't dare express any emotion. Azula was shocked into silence as she had half-heartedly paid attention to Long Feng's immolation.

"My first order as new leader of the Dai Li!" shouted Ozai at the now thoroughly frightened Dai Li. Ozai scanned the trembling crowd and pointed, "you four! You are to dispose of this filth that was once your leader outside of my palace! As for all others present, you are dismissed!"


	3. Fire Nation Science

"So what now?" Sokka pondered.

"Ninth time you've said that," Toph muttered in a singsong voice.

Sokka gave the blind girl a bored look as the four sat with a map in front of them. Looking at Sokka across from him, Aang said, "I still need a Firebending teacher."

On Aang's left, Katara said, "That's true. Do we have time to find Jeong Jeong again?"

The Avatar shuddered a bit, and Sokka intervened, "nope. Well…we dropped the Earth King off at the Eastern Air Temple, and…well…what now?"

"Tenth."

"Why are you keeping count?" Sokka said, frustrated.

Toph grinned, "Because I'm bored, and it's fun messing with you."

"She's got a point," Katara said. Aang and Toph chuckled.

Sokka crossed his arms, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that…anyway. Firebending teacher…do you really need one Aang?"

"What?"

"Think about it Katara. Aang has been able to do without Firebending fine so far. Maybe we can take down the Fire Lord with a good battle strategy. We could use the time we would be searching for a teacher to a good plan."

"A: Aang nearly died three days ago if you can remember past yesterday, and B: Maybe we should free Zuko's Uncle?"

"H…hold on Katara," Aang said, "I did die, but I came back to life. And…I don't know about Iroh. It would be really risky, and I don't know if I trust him yet."

"I understand, but he's helped us out at the Spirit Oasis and he allowed you _and_ me to escape. We owe him our lives."

"He's a good person, Twinkletoes. He really helped me out when I had left," Toph interjected.

"I know, I know. I need some time, but I'm also worried about everyone's safety. I just don't want any of us to die like I nearly did."

"You said it yourself that you…"

"You know what I mean, right Sokka?"

The Water Tribe warrior nodded.

"I think Toph and I should infiltrate the underground catacombs of Ba Sing Se and find Iroh. Toph can dig us a tunnel and act as a detector, and I can be Toph's eyes." Katara explained.

"Woohoo! Some action for once!" the blind girl cheered.

"You can't be serious Katara. You think I'd let you put yourself in danger again?"

"Yes. I am serious, Sokka," the waterbender replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I almost lost you!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but…but, I just don't to see you hurt. That's all."

Katara sighed, "I appreciate it Sokka, but I need to do this. Besides I have Toph."

"I can feel those cowardly Dai Li miles away, remember? Seriously Snoozles, we need to do this. Iroh's the best chance we have for teaching Aang firebending. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Sokka relented, and Katara gave her brother a hug.

Toph mumbled under her breath, "was that necessary?"

Sokka sighed pointing on the map, "okay. If we're going to do this we'll need a lot of stealth. Maybe we can land here behind this hillside and Toph can start digging there. Lake Laogai would be too obvious, and going through the main entrance…"

"I think we got that under control oh so smart one," Katara said nonchalantly.

* * *

"Toph?" Katara whispered as she gazed around in the catacombs, "is there anyone here?" 

The green glow of the room magnified Toph's sightless eyes as she turned to Katara, "I'm not sure, but I can feel a _lot_ of people gathering above ground."

"Have you found Iroh?"

"He's in front of us, but a little far away. As long as we keep going straight, we'll find him."

"Any Dai Li?" Katara asked as the pair continued trekking across the large room.

"Nope."

"Strange."

"It is…" Toph muttered and earthbent a tunnel.

Katara winced at the volume of the action, "can we be quieter?"

Toph shrugged, "frankly I could care less."

Katara smiled, "that's great and all, but let's not get killed. Okay?"

Toph paused, shrugged her shoulders, and bent the tunnel once more. An emerald light shone upon Katara's face after a brief exposure to total darkness in Toph's tunnel. Before the two girls was that sight of a concerned Iroh; his shoulders slumped with emotional anguish.

Katara felt a deep sympathy for the old man, and blankly stared as his eyes made contact.

Iroh smiled, "oh my. This is a pleasant surprise. Have you come to keep an old man company?"

Toph laughed and Katara smiled. "We have a favor to ask, sir," the Water Tribe girl asked, "we're in dire need of a firebending teacher for Aang. We were hoping you'd come with us. You're our only hope right now. The only other firebender is Jeong Jeong and we don't have time to find him."

Iroh's smile grew, "Jeong Jeong excels at his job. Such a good man; he was very smart and true to his heart with his decision. My brother's reign needs to be halted. I would be happy to join you…"

Katara smiled in deep gratitude.

"But…"

Katara's gratitude faltered a bit.

"But," Iroh continued, "I would like to find my nephew, and play a game of Pai Sho. That boy and his insane sister need to be set straight and…I miss Pai Sho."

Toph smiled, "that's fine."

Katara was about to protest when Toph continued, "I hope you understand if finding your nephew takes too much time then…"

Iroh nodded, "I understand. I believe he will be actively searching for someone. I have a feeling our paths will cross in the near future."

"Well," Katara said, stifling her uneasiness, "should we go now?"

"Please," Iroh laughed, "this cell was beginning to smell like things from the Fire Nation Military I wished I had forgotten."

"I don't wanna know," Toph commented as the trio casually walked into their tunnel. As Toph closed the tunnel behind them she paused, "you guys can't see anything can you?"

"I can fix that," Iroh said politely and lit a small flame in his hand.

Katara seemed to be a little on edge, the old man casually noticed. "If I may ask, how is the Avatar's health?"

Katara sighed, "he's getting better but he's still weak…Th…thank you for your help."

Iroh smiled, "you are very welcome. I must apologize about my nephew's behavior. He is a very confused young man right now."

"I noticed," Katara said.

"I did notice that you seemed to have a good influence on him though. I appreciate that very much," Iroh commented.

Katara looked away, growing a little red in the face, "it was…weird. Nice…but a little weird."

Iroh and Toph chuckled, and Katara smiled as the continued uphill. A thought hit her after a brief silence, "Um…I don't mean to pry, but how did Zuko get that scar?"

"Hm?" Iroh's eyebrows rose.

Katara blushed again, "I'm sorry, it's a stupid question."

"I do not believe there is such a concept as a stupid question, but I'm afraid you will have to ask him. He will explain when he is ready."

"What scar does he have, and what exactly is a scar again?" Toph asked quietly.

Katara raised an eyebrow at Toph's unusual tone, "your parents didn't tell you?"

"Sheltered. Remember?"

Katara blinked, "Oh yeah. Sorry, I had a Sokka moment."

Toph burst into laughter and Iroh smiled. Katara's mirth slowly lessened and she began to explain, "a scar is basically a part of your skin that looks and feels rough because you were wounded there. They're usually not nice to look at."

"My nephew was burned on the left side of his face. It covers his eyebrow and reaches back to his ear as well," Iroh continued a little sadly.

"What do burns look like?"

"They're smooth but also deformed. Zuko's skin looks like it sags a little where he was burned. It's discolored too. So it's very obvious to see because his skin is light."

Toph blinked, "you remember that I can't see right? I think I got the picture though. But there's one more thing I was wondering. My parents never told me this; they just cried and felt sorry for me. Anyway…what are colors?"

Katara and Iroh stopped, and Toph followed suit. Katara looked at her a little sadly, "I'm sorry Toph. I have no idea how to explain that to you."

"It will be hard to describe every color in between, but I can at least tell you about the color black," Iroh pondered. "Black is the absence of color, and black is where light cannot reach. Colors are caused by light, and where there is no light there is black. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so," Toph said as the trio began to move again, "Since I can't see I can't see light. Right?"

"Precisely."

"So then if I could see colors, I'd be seeing black right?"

"You are very perceptive. Yes you are technically seeing the color black."

"I don't like it. It's too much like a void or emptiness."

"I understand how you feel," Katara muttered, "I'd feel lost too if I were in a pitch black room."

"What do you mean by pitch black?"

"Where there is light there is a range of color," Iroh explained, "so with black, there is a range of how black the color is. Pitch black is the deepest black. Pitch black is where there is no light."

"If I were in a pitch black room, I'd basically be blind," Katara finished.

"So what I basically see is pitch black?"

"Yes," Iroh replied.

"So if black is darkness then what is the color of light?"

"That's a little harder to explain," Katara said, "light can be any color except black. There are a lot of colors out there, but the one color that is the opposite of black is white."

"White is the lightest shade of any color. With each range of color there is the dark end, and the light end. The closer the range gets to the dark side, the closer the color looks like black. In the other direction, the color becomes more and more like white. White is a pure color, and when white becomes too concentrated it can become blinding. Just like if one were to stare at the sun. The sun is a source of heat, like fire, but it is so intense that the sun is white. Fire is red by the way, a color almost exactly in between black and white."

"So that heat I feel on top of me when I'm outside, during the day, comes from the sun?"

_I wonder why she's so curious…she's not usually like this_, Katara pondered, _it's almost scary._

"That is correct," Iroh answered.

"It doesn't feel that strong."

"That is because it is very far away from us," Iroh explained, "the sun is much much larger than our planet but appears much smaller because of its distance away from us."

"How do you know?" Katara couldn't help but wonder.

"In the Fire Nation we have had a revolution in thought and we are studying things through a non-spiritual method. We call it science. The Fire Nation is studying the way the habits of the stars as we speak. And just recently, a man named Xian De Jong figured out that our planet revolves around the sun. He explained that is that it takes one year for one full revolution around the sun. This is why the moon has cycles as well."

Katara stared at the man in awe, "I…I always wondered about that. But, well, is it true?"

Iroh nodded.

"How?"

"Xian De Jong published a book recently, but I do not know its full details. From what I was told, Xian De Jong wanted to figure out how the eclipses worked. Now you must understand, we originally thought the sun and the moon revolved around our planet. He didn't believe it because that idea could not explain why it took much longer than a full day for the moon to complete its cycle. It also could not explain why we have eclipses."

"Okay," Katara nodded.

"When Xian De Jong saw the last eclipse he began to think. He thought that something is moving for the eclipses to occur. He wasn't sure if it was our planet, the sun, or the moon. He found that the sun never changed its intensity in light and he could not see the sun change. The moon, on the other hand, did change. There was a darkness on the moon that seemed to get larger and larger until the moon was covered in black for one night, and then the blackness would slowly go away. Looking at the moon is easier and doesn't hurt the eyes much. Xian De Jong thought that maybe the darkness on the moon was really a shadow. The scientists in the Fire Nation have already concluded that the moon is the closest object to our planet, so Xian De Jong took a step further and said our planet was creating the shadow."

"So if our planet was the shadow," Katara said, "then the light is coming from the sun?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes. This basically proved that the planet circles around the sun, but he also went a step further from that. He noticed that the moon was sometimes visible during the day, but the sun was never visible at night unless a lunar eclipse was occurring. This basically gave him the idea that the moon was also moving. So since he came to conclude that our planet revolves around the sun, then the moon may revolve around our planet as well."

"Wow, that's…that's amazing," Katara said.

"Yeah," Toph said in equal awe, "it sure is."

"Serious…hey! Are you mocking me?"

Toph laughed, "of course_ not_. By the way, we're going to be coming up to the surface soon…and, so…what does that whole talk about the sun and the moon mean to us in, you know, taking down the Fire Lord?"

"Oh," Iroh chuckled, "right now, it means absolutely nothing!"

"Seriously?" Toph said.

Iroh shrugged, "this is a monumental discovery, and perhaps this knowledge it may help later."

"I don't know, but at least it was interesting," Katara said thoughtfully.

Iroh smiled as he began to see light creeping around a corner, "As I once told your friend Aang. We may not see things while we are in life's tunnel. But if we keep moving, we will come to a better place."

* * *

"Zuko, where the _hell_ are we?" 

"A better place? I don't know Azula, would you just shut up."

"Great, you're lost."

"We are _not_ lost!"

"I never said I was lost," Azula chided, "I'm _never_ lost. You on the other hand…"

"Be quiet and start walking," Zuko sneered as he sat on a rickshaw with a cage built into the back.

Azula put her hands to her hips as she glared at him. Chained to the rickshaw, Azula responded indignantly, "Oh come on now. What am I some sort of beast of burden?"

"Yup."

"Die."

"Shut up and walk. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Do you even know where you're going? You have no clue where the Avatar went, do you? Your old tactics of roaming the country and praying to Agni that you'll find the Avatar is not going to work."

"Shut up, slave!"

"Make me."

Zuko opened up a small chest on his side and reached for a whip, "I'm not going to ask again. Shut up…and keep moving."

Azula slapped her forehead and stared at the heavens, "Why, beloved Agni, why is my brother so lame? Why is it that he cannot ever issue a comm-ow!! You jackass!"

"Your disobedience disgusts me!"

"What…is it supposed to _please_ you?"

Zuko lashed his sister once more, "walk!"

With a huff, Azula began pull the rickshaw, "Where are we going oh wondrous navigator?"

Zuko briefly clenched his fists, and the urge to carve a river-system of pain into Azula's back grew. "East…We're heading east. Southeast actually. Let's pay that stupid island a visit."

"There are a lot of islands southeast of here you freakin'…"

"Enough! You will stay silent!"

"Meh, whatever you say _master_," Azula responded with utter contempt.

"To answer your question, slave, I think the island was named after Avatar Kyoshi. Know how to get there?"

"You're the one who's already been there."

"You're giving me a headache."

"Not my problem."

"I intend to make it your problem. Stop the rickshaw."

Azula sighed and ceased her movement, _great…more delays._ "Why are you wasting so much time?"

"This is not wasting time. You need to learn your place you insolent whore," Zuko said as he stood.

Azula turned around, "I'm a virgin. Remember how I'm supposed to keep my virginity for a future husband? Or maybe you've forgotten your nation's customs in your absence!"

Zuko blinked without emotion, "take off your blouse."

"Gross Zuzu! Why would you want to see your sister naked? Are you that lecherous that you…"

Zuko decked Azula in the face, "take it off now so you can get the lashing of your worthless life!"

"Psh," Azula sneered, "you're one to talk about worthlessness." However she shed her clothing down to her brassiere.

A silent rage fiercely clawed its way to freedom from Zuko's mental restraints, and he told her to turn around. With her back to him, his rage was released with a flurry of cracks in the air.

Azula shut her eyes and grit her teeth in silence as little streams languidly rolled down her assaulted back. Her eyes brimmed and she let out a small breath as the impacts ceased. She sat and her recently unbound hair covered her face.

Zuko glared at her mangled back and quietly said, "we're stopping for today. Sunset will be soon."

He reached into the same chest and grabbed a key and an extra pair of handcuffs. _Fire-resistant handcuffs_, he thought to himself, _what will we think of next? She's even unable to bend with those things on her hands and feet. I never thought we'd have defenses against our own people…_

Azula saw him kneel next to her out of the corner of her eye. He grabbed her wrist, locked a second handcuff to it and attached the other cuff to a bar of the cage. Unlocking the handcuffs that bound Azula to the front of the rickshaw, he ordered her to get in the cage.

She gave him the nastiest glare of his life; a sign to him that she would extract vengeance ten-fold upon him if and when she escapes. As Azula Confined herself within the uncomfortable cage Zuko slammed the metallic door in her face.

Her back stung greatly and she winced as she watched Zuko walk towards a nearby forest.

_Better place my royal ass_, Azula thought bitterly.

* * *

Zuko felt numb as he gathered a small amount of firewood; frowning in guilty despair, _Uncle…what have I done?_

* * *

_I'd like a general consensus. Are the characters believable in this story so far? If not, please help me out with their traits. If so, please talk about it more. In general, I'd like to see some more reviews. I'm not interested in self-gratification, and I'd like to know ways to make the story better._

_Please Review. I really appreciate it._

Thanks.  



	4. Plans and Destinations

"What's our first stop then?" Sokka addressed his sister, friends, and Iroh as the four shared a cup of tea.

"If I may," Iroh said, stroking his beard, "I would like to visit Gaoling for a game of Pai Sho."

"Pai Sho," Sokka muttered, "you want to play a game of Pai Sho when we should be coming up with a plan to defeat the Fire Nation?"

"Precisely."

Sokka blinked, lifted his finger about to raise a point, and glanced at the blind girl, "Um…are you okay Toph?"

"Yeah Snoozles I'm fine," she replied, a little edgy.

Katara glanced at Toph briefly, _Poor girl. She trembled a little…I guess I'd feel the same way if I was in her position. _

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "I apologize; is there something wrong?"

Aang glanced at Toph on his left, then to Iroh on his right. Katara glanced at him meaningfully across the way and he nodded. _We should let Toph give the okay before we go._

Toph sighed, "well, my parents are there, and I ran away from home. I…"

"It is okay; I understand your feelings. I had run away from my father once, before Fire Lord Ozai, my younger brother, was born. You are not ready it seems."

"What if, Toph, you just stay with Appa and we go? We can let Appa land a day's walk away from Gaoling and we'll walk to the city."

"Why are we going again?" Sokka complained.

"Pai Sho," Iroh supplied.

"Yeah I got that…"

"Then why'd you ask?" Katara teased with a grin.

Sokka sighed, "I just don't see how this is important enough that we'll waste time in Gaoling when we could be recruiting an army."

"I know you may not trust me yet," Iroh smiled, "but I guarantee on my honor that this will be time well spent."

"On your honor? Is that supposed to emphasize your point or something?"

Iroh's smile faltered a bit, "Perhaps you don't know. Despite what my nation has done this past century, honor is a vastly important virtue in my culture. Dishonoring a person or the Fire Nation has, many times, been punishable by death."

"Please forgive my brother, he can be an idiot sometimes."

"Hey."

Katara gave him a small glare that immediately silenced him. Iroh chuckled a bit.

"It is no problem. He did not know, so he is not to blame for his opinions. I can understand that my country has done horrible things in the past, but we are people just like citizens of the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Air Nomads. If the Earth Kingdom, for example, had a dictator similar to my brother's rule, I believe most people would feel the same."

"The Guru I talked to at the Eastern Air Temple and I talked about that. I said the four nations are an illusion, and he told me even the four elements are an illusion."

Iroh smiled, "he is a very wise man. Did I tell you I had studied with the Water Tribe before?"

The teens and preteens stared in awe at the old man, and they shook their heads.

"Oh," Iroh continued, "I had studied their style and utilized it with firebending, and found a way to redirect lightning."

"What!" Katara said, "you did? That's amazing."

"Thank you," Iroh smiled, "but perhaps we should get back on topic before your brother becomes homicidal."

Katara looked at a glaring, mumbling Sokka and lightly hit his shoulder, "stop that."

"Still don't know why we're going to Gaoling."

"Actually, we should give Toph some time to think about it," Aang said.

"Too late," the earthbender replied, "let's go."

"So you're going to stay with Appa?" Katara asked.

"Heck no! My parents can't hide me forever, so I'm just spreading the word."

Katara smiled for a second, "Didn't you say your parents still had a reward for your return?"

"Yeah, that's going to end, now."

Iroh blinked and smiled, "I see. Perhaps we will stay on the other side of the city from the earthquakes you will be causing."

Toph chuckled, "Yeah maybe. Who are you going to see anyway?" She took a sip of tea.

"A woman named Achiko Bei-Fong."

Toph immediately spurt tea from her lips, "you're going to see my mother!?"

"Oh? This is interesting indeed. Perhaps I can help your cause. Miss Bei-Fong knows and trusts me enough."

"How did you meet my parents?" Toph wondered.

Iroh chuckled, "I was introduced by a friend of your mother's."

"Fancy that. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" a girl in pink cart-wheeled next to a darker girl walking at a casually stiff pace. The girl sighed. 

"We're looking for Azula, Ty Lee."

The acrobat walked next to Mai, "oh yeah…how are we going to do that again?"

"I'm not sure."

"What if we ask the Avatar?"

Mai stopped and blinked at her bubbly friend with a glazed expression, "what?"

"What if we ask the Avatar for help?" Ty Lee smiled.

_Why me?_ "Because they are our enemies," Mai replied, "even if we were peaceful, they would still attack us."

"I don't think so. I think we can convince them to help us."

"How?"

"Well…we never really attacked them by ourselves. We've always had Azula with us. We could say we were just following orders. I mean, because we were, right?"

"I have a simple solution for this."

"Really?" Ty Lee bubbled, "you do?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You're crazy."

"How does that…Hey…" the acrobat pouted, and they kept walking.

A tinge of a smirk fell on Mai's lips, "Even if they did help us, they would say no. They would be leading us to Azula. They're not that crazy are they?"

"I dunno, I just want to see that cutie again."

"I'm going to throw up."

"What's wrong with him? Why am I the only one who thinks he's hot?"

"No offense, but he's an idiot."

"No he's not." Ty Lee pouted again, "He figured out how to destroy the drill, and they don't have steam power in the Earth Kingdom right?"

"He's from the Water Tribe."

"You know what I mean…Do you still like Zuko?"

Mai paused abruptly and Ty Lee nearly tripped over a small root. Mai blushed, "where the heck did that come from?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just wanted to know. It's really sweet actually."

"I'm not sure. We met up with this girl named Jin, and she seemed to be a friend. She called him Lee."

"After me?" Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"Maybe. I don't think so though."

"Mai?"

"What."

"Where are we again?"

"Uh, heading towards a place called Gaoling, I think."

"Are we lost?"

"Probably."

"Oh okay!" Ty Lee smiled, "Just checking."

Mai continued to walk. Repositioning a strap on her shoulder, she let a small bag fall to her side and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bag. Biting into an orange-pear she gave Ty Lee a look, "you're weird."

Ty Lee giggled and happily returned "you're one to talk."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "um…okay…"

"You know…Zuko told me something that made me think since I last saw him. Can you help me figure it out?"

_She's been thinking? Has the apocalypse occurred?_ "Nothing else to do anyway."

"Zuko said that Azula's probably not my friend. He said to her, I'm just a weapon for her to gain power."

"Sounds about right for us."

"But…but I always thought she cared. I never thought she was shallow."

"I know," Mai sighed, "I used to think that way too."

"When did you stop believing it?"

"When she set that apple on my head on fire and Zuko tried to save me."

Ty Lee giggled, "oh yeah. I remember that."

Mai crossed her arms, "I didn't think it was funny."

"Oh…sorry."

Mai sighed, "it's alright. I just grew to not like those pranks she pulled. She loves putting people in embarrassing situations."

"Aren't you being a little uptight?"

"Maybe, but I still don't like that about her. The only reason I'm still loyal is because I can't make new friends."

Ty Lee gazed at her friend a little concerned, "why not?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…I told Zuko that I wasn't sure if I was happy. I look like I'm happy, but sometimes I think I'm acting."

"Okay…wait. Why did you come to New Ozai with Azula?"

"My aura changed, and I felt drawn to Azula's aura. So I told the ringmaster that I found my calling there, but now Azula was calling louder."

"Did your calling change before or after you saw Azula?"

"Uh…after. Why?"

"I think Azula was up to something back then."

"Gosh, you're just as paranoid as Zuko. You two would make a great couple together!"

Mai rolled her eyes in frustration and sped her walking pace.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

"Mmm," Katara grunted softly as she blearily opened her eyes. Looking up to a speckled sky, her eyes squinted a bit when she saw the moon on her right. Seeing a boy sitting near her, staring at the moon, she awoke with curiosity. Sitting up, she immediately felt bad. The sight of her somber brother, staring at the moon, nearly brought Katara to tears. _He's thinking about Yue…_

"Sokka?" Katara whispered.

The Water Tribe Warrior glanced at her with a sad smile, "what is it Katara?"

"What are you doing up?"

Sokka sighed, "just thinking. I hope Suki's okay. We haven't seen her for a long time…"

"Oh Sokka," Katara said and gave her brother a hug, "I'm sure she's fine."

Sokka looked away, "that's the thing. I just had a nightmare where…where Suki died. Like Yue…"

Katara's hug grew fiercer and Sokka buried his head in her shoulder.

"It's okay Sokka. It was just a dream. She'll be okay." _Poor guy…_

Sokka sighed and lifted his head, wiping away a tear or two. "Thanks Katara. I needed that."

Katara smiled, "I'll tell you what. How about we go to Kyoshi Island once we're done in Gaoling?"

"I…We can't. We'd be wasting too much time. We need to come up with a way to invade the Fire Nation."

Katara sighed, "I know…Maybe we can get the Kyoshi Warriors to come with us?"

Sokka thought for a moment, "well…hmm, maybe. That might be good."

Katara smiled again, "I think it'll be good for you to see Suki again. You've been working hard…" _not really_ "…and everyone needs a break."

"Yeah…I guess so. You should get some sleep again Katara. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's not your fault. I had a dream where Toph decided to dress as a man and started to flirt with me."

"That's a little weird."

Katara nodded, "the strangest thing is that I could see that happening sometime."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "is Toph a…"

Katara shrugged, "I meant the cross-dressing part."

"Oh."

Katara grinned slyly, "why? Did you _want_ that to happen?"

"You're my sister! Of course I don't want that to happen."

"Shh, that was a little loud."

"Sorry," the older teen returned, softer.

"I can hear you, you know" Aang called from Appa's neck.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other, and then back at him blankly.

Aang looked back with a mischievous glint in his eye, "sounds like you want it to happen, Katara."

The girl blinked, "I'm not…"

"Sure you're not," Sokka teased.

Katara nearly decked her older brother but smiled at his playful words. _At least he's happier…he's going to get it later though. Aang too._

Away from the awake, Iroh opened an eye and grinned in mirth, and Toph shuddered a bit. _Am I really that manly? Meh, oh well._

* * *

"So…wondrously insightful brother. How exactly are we going to arrive at Kyoshi Island with no boat?" 

"We'll swim if we have to."

Azula paused in her driving and stared at him incredulously, "we? I can't stay chained to the rickshaw like I'm supposed to?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "are you scared?"

"When Agni freezes to death."

"Gods don't die, Azula."

"They don't exist either."

"Yes they do. How do you explain the spirit world?"

"Those are spirits. That's different. Agni is a deity. I'm pretty sure Agni was created as a means to control people into one faith and that way we could be more united. Then again, great grandfather Sozin used Agni's word as a reason to invade the other nations and convert them."

"I'm not sure. I still believe Agni is real."

"If he's real then prove it to me Zuzu."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because the Fire Nation is not sure if he exists. We have no way to scientifically prove a god's existence."

"Yep, so basically faith in a deity is useless."

"No it's not. It's imaginary, but it's not useless. It gives people hope in dark times."

"Stop spouting that nonsense like our fuddy-duddy Uncle," Azula chided.

Zuko stared in awe. A pause, "fuddy-duddy?" Zuko burst into laughter and Azula scowled.

"Very mature."

"Mature? _I'm_ the immature one? Don't make me laugh! What are, six or something?" Zuko beamed in hysterics.

Azula had every intention to murder every living thing within in a five mile radius. _Stupid handcu…ooh AGNI I'm going to incinerate you Zuko!!!_

Zuko's laughter died slowly, and he sighed, "oh my…" a breath, "okay. Get back to work. Mush." A crack of his whip resounded in Azula's general direction.

Azula kept her dignity with a passive façade and began to walk again. Inside she experienced a range of emotions; all extreme. _I'm so going to kill you Zuko. I hate you! Whatever happened to protect your younger sister from harm you arrogant piece of…Bastard! You'll pay for this! You'll pay dearly for humiliating me!_

* * *

"Mai?"

"What now?"

"Are we still lost?"

"Probably."

"Oh. Um…that's bad, right?"

Mai raised an eyebrow, "uh, yeah."

"Okay," Ty Lee looked down, wringing her hands.

Mai pretended to feign indifference, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Zuko and Azula."

Mai looked at her for a moment, "I thought you didn't care for Zuko."

Ty Lee became thoughtful, "I don't know. I didn't like it when he got angry all the time, but now I'm used to it I guess. I…remember back at the Academy how that stuffy old headmaster said that we were being trained to fight?"

Mai nodded as the pair walked into a small desert town.

"I never wanted to hurt anybody. I didn't want to see anyone hurt. Please don't repeat this, but I always thought this war was stupid. That's why I ran away. The circus was always away from politics, and if Fire Lord Ozai wanted to get me it would be hard. Not just because we were always on the move, but also because the ringmaster and the circus people would help me. They were all really nice…"

Mai sighed, "I know what you mean. I never cared about the war…or much of anything else really."

"Mai can I ask you something? Why are you always so bored?"

Mai opened her mouth to her friend but paused, and gave a look at their surroundings. The girls stood near a dried up fountain in the center of a courtyard. White stone buildings surrounded them, the windows patched with rotting boards. No one was in sight. Mai blinked, "Where is everyone?"

A rustling in a few weeds a small distance away caught Mai's attention, and she threw a stiletto.

"Ah!" a young boy yelped when he noticed his shirt was pinned to the wall.

Mai blinked at the scraggly boy and walked closer.

The boy tried to hold in his fear, and Mai noticed his lips quiver. Mai paused in her step, "sorry."

"Hiya," Ty Lee chirped happily, "sorry about that. We didn't hurt you did we?"

The boy shook his head.

"Oh okay," Ty Lee squatted down with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Uh…Lee."

The acrobat giggled, "my name's Ty Lee. How about that?"

Mai's eyes widened slightly, _Lee? Did Zuko met this kid..or...well Lee is a really common Fire Nation name..._

"Oh yeah, this is my friend Mai. She's a little dark, creepy, and shy, but she's a good person."

Lee was bewildered, and Mai silently glared at Ty Lee. _Dark and Creepy?_

"Huh…well what do we have here?" a man with a deep voice said from behind them.

Lee's eyes widened a bit.

Ty Lee stood and turned around with Mai, curious to see this new person. Mai, she noticed, had a look of impassiveness.

"What are you fine young ladies doing here? Especially with a runt like him," the man pointed to Lee with a mallet.

Mai and Ty Lee both looked at Lee, shared a glance, and looked back to the man. Mai spoke up, "Who are you?"

"My name's Gow. I heard about you two. You're from the Fire Nation aren't you?"

Lee gasped.

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other pointedly again.

"So what if we are?" Mai continued, "We are not here to cause harm. We're just looking for someone."

"Bah, like I'll believe that!" Gow spat, "men! Let's show them who we…where'd your friend go?"

Mai looked to her side; Ty Lee was missing. The girl shrugged, "I don't know."

"Liar," Gow sneered and earthbent a fist-size boulder into the air. Gow felt a punch from his back and then at the side of his neck. His rock collided with the ground and he blinked from the floor to see a beaming Ty Lee. She waved.

Gow tried to move and was shocked when he found he was immobile.

"It'll wear off in a few hours," Mai said with a sigh, "you'll be fine."

"What the hell did that freak do to me?"

Ty Lee pouted, "hey I'm not a freak. I just know pressure points. That's all."

Lee blinked as he removed the stiletto and walked over to Mai. Handing her the weapon he thanked her.

Mai blinked and took the blade, "You should thank Ty Lee."

"Are you guys really from the Fire Nation?"

Mai nodded.

"Oh," Lee said a little dejectedly, "there was another guy who came here and he was from the Fire Nation. He saved me and my parents but we I hated him because he was Fire Nation. I just…I feel bad. Still. I know this is stupid, but…"

"Huh? What's going on?" Ty Lee asked innocently as she walked over to Lee and Mai.

"Who was it from the Fire Nation? What did they look like?" Mai said softly.

"It was a guy with this scar on his face. He said he was…Zoko, no…Kozu…Zu…"

"Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh. We're his sister's friends."

Lee blinked, "oh, okay. Well, if you see him again could you tell him a message?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"Could you tell him that I'm sorry for shunning him because of his heritage? I'd go with you guys or I'd try to find him myself, and apologize, but my parents would go crazy."

"Yeah. My baby brother was missing for a little while, and my parents looked like they were grieving for him," Mai commented.

"Did you feel the same way?"

"Psh. Of course not. The melodrama was over the top."

Ty Lee giggled, "I remember that. Cutie was there…and didn't they find Tom Tom?"

Mai glanced at Ty Lee, "you were there?"

"Oh yeah…"

Lee rose an eyebrow, "um yeah. Anyway, please tell Zuko I'm sorry if you get the chance. Zuko is always welcome back in my village."

"Sure thing," Ty Lee responded, "oh, by the way. Don't mind Mai here. She's callous on the outside, but she's really affectionate on the inside."

Mai glared at the smiling acrobat, "no comment."

"Well, uh, yeah. Okay then. I should get probably going," Lee said, "my parents are going to start looking for me soon."

Mai nodded, "We need to go too. But we should probably stockpile food first."

"I don't know if you'll be able to find anything here. There isn't much of a market here, but there is a larger town due east of here. It's really close to here. The villagers here can make three trips, back and forth, in a day."

"Ooh, thanks for your help Lee," Ty Lee bowed in Fire Nation tradition, "it was nice meeting you."

Lee bowed as well, trying to imitate Ty Lee's movements, "take care. It was nice meeting you guys too."

"Mai?" Ty Lee asked as the pair left the village in an afternoon sunset.

"What?"

"Did Lee think we were men?"

Mai looked at her friend, "Do I have to answer that?"


	5. Discontent and The Unexpected

"C'mon Toph," Sokka said, a tad frustrated, as the group rode Appa.

Toph's rested on her knees and her arms circled her legs. Clutching to Appa's hair, Toph stubbornly shook her head.

"Yeah, seriously Toph, you need one. You'll be way too noticeable when we get to Gaoling," Katara said softly.

"No."

Iroh remained silent, but beamed in amusement. Glancing at Aang on Appa's neck, the old man smirked. _I wonder how long it will take him to realize the situation at hand._

"Quit being a baby," Sokka muttered.

"For the last time, NO!"

Aang looked back with a curious expression, "what's going on back there?"

Toph sulked, and the Water Tribe siblings gave him a tired look, "Toph needs to take a bath."

Sokka added to Katara's answer, "but she's being a pain in the…"

"If you leave me alone, then I won't be a pain. Ever think of that?"

Sokka sighed to Aang, "my point exactly."

Aang was speechless.

"Why do you people have to act like my parents and control me?" Toph muttered.

"Your friends do not wish to control you," Iroh commented sagely, "they merely wish for your good health…well, very openly."

"Toph…you smell," Sokka said with his arms crossed.

"And you don't? Have you smelled your sleeping bag lately?" Katara said chidingly.

"I prefer not to and that's _not_ the point."

Iroh chuckled, "perhaps we may all take a bath. I know I could use a bath myself. It does wonders to ease the mind and soul into relaxation."

"So…then, did Zuko stink?" Katara asked.

Iroh chuckled, "It may seem so, but no. The Fire Nation Aristocracy regularly bathes. The nobles bathe every day, if I am not mistaken. Even in the wilderness."

"You traitor," Toph said.

Iroh laughed harder, "What can I do to forgive myself?"

Toph smiled a little, and Katara saw an opportunity, "Although we are surrounded by ice, the Water Tribe members regularly bathed as well. Back to my point - what if we all took a bath? Would that make you feel better Toph?"

"Not really, except in Sokka's case."

"Hey."

The group, minus Sokka, laughed, and Toph added, "but whatever. I give in. We'll take a bath. But you boys better not be peeking at me or Katara, or I'll earthbend you halfway across the planet!"

Aang smiled sheepishly, "yeah, er, whatever you say Toph. I don't think any of us were planning that."

"Better not be."

"Hey Aang, how far are we from Gaoling?" Sokka called out.

"I'm not sure. Maybe half a day at most," Aang returned.

"Okay. I see a river on your right."

Aang nodded "thanks Sokka."

"No problem."

"Are we there yet?" Toph murmured.

* * *

"Um…Iroh, why are you just sticking your hand in the water?" Sokka asked the old man.

With half of the firebender's arm in an earthbent pool, Iroh smiled, "Why, I am turning this cold river water into a warm sauna. It should be quite refreshing when I am done."

"Oh," Sokka seemed interested, "Well I guess that's the nice thing about traveling with a firebender…now that I think about it…Oh yes! I don't have to make a campfire by myself anymore!"

Iroh laughed, "I am glad to be of service." Steam began to seep into the air from the water pool.

"Is it almost ready?" Toph asked as she, Katara, and Aang walked over to the pool.

"Where were you guys?" Sokka asked.

"Oh. Katara and I did a little waterbending at the river, and then Toph and I did some earthbending after that."

Sokka looked at the pool again and small bubbles rose to the surface.

Iroh's hand broke the surface and he clapped his hands together, "the water is at a wonderful temperature. Who would like to go first?"

"I'm thinking the girls should go first."

Katara smiled, "that's so sweet of you Sokka."

The sibling shrugged, "eh, no problem."

"If I knew where you were, I'd be glaring at you," Toph crossed her arms.

"Yeah whatever. Aang, Iroh and I will be by Appa in that clearing we landed in."

"Okay, have fun. We'll try not to be too long," Katara said and the party the men began to walk away.

"Remember," Toph called to the halted group, "you peek I kill."

"We can assure you we will not spy on your bathing," Iroh said kindly. Sokka and Aang gave each other a questioning look, but shrugged it off as the disappeared from the Katara's sight.

* * *

Katara began to strip off her clothes, and paused at the statue-still Toph. "hey…Toph? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I was just…wondering why you seem so defensive. Is there a problem?"

"No not really."

"Okay," Katara said, not really believing the blind girl, "I had another question. You seemed uneasy back when we were rescuing Iroh. It was kinda weird; it just didn't seem like you to be so open. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that."

Toph shrugged, "he knows a lot. And he's old, so he won't be around much longer."

"How can you say that?" Katara was a little appalled.

"What?" Toph said a little defensively, "It's gonna happen eventually."

"I know that…"

"So what's the big deal?" Toph said, a little frustrated.

"Toph, my mother died when the Fire nation raided my village in the South Pole. Death is not something I like to think about. I feel a lot of empathy for people who lose a loved one. Not just because it happened to me, but also because it's something that never goes away. You just deal with it better and better over time, but it still hurts."

Toph hung her head and Katara choked up a little, "I'm sorry." A tear slid down her face and she tried to control herself.

"No, I should be sorry. I didn't know."

Katara sighed, "it's okay. I think you'll understand it the older you get. The same goes for all of us."

"Yeah…Um…" A few moments of awkward silence, and then, "um…I'm sorry if I sound rude, but…do you mind if we take a bath separately?"

Katara blinked, a little glad for the subject to change, "um, why?"

Toph rung her hands, "I think I'd feel uneasy in the bath with you, because you'd see me naked. And I…I don't know. I just feel uneasy about it."

"Is it because you can't see yourself or me?"

"Sort of."

Katara smiled and put a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder, "Alright. If you want to do that, I don't mind. I just want to say that you're very pretty, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe it's hard, I don't really know. It's hard for me to imagine myself blind…but you know what? You have my word that you look fine the way you are."

"Thanks Katara…you said that to me in Ba Sing Se before. Thanks again. I just, yeah. I've always been told by my parents to fix the way I look, and then they would feel sorry for me because they think I can't fix my looks because I can't see myself in a mirror."

"I see," Katara said a little sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that…I have an idea."

Toph's interests piqued, "what's that?"

"Well, what if we take a bath together to save time, and I just won't look at you."

"I…I guess so. You promise you won't look?"

Katara smiled, "I promise."

"Alright then. Which way is the bath anyway?"

"Give me a second," Katara said, removed the last of her clothing and headed towards the pool, "It's over here, and it's elevated a little. There's a little ramp on the left in case it's too high to climb in."

"Okay," Toph replied as Katara entered the water. Closing her eyes she gave a relaxed sigh, "oh my…this is wonderful. Toph you should come in."

"How deep is it?"

Katara kept her eyes shut, "not too deep. It would probably go up to your chin if you stood at the deepest part."

Katara heard a soft rustle in fabric and a light padding of feet towards her. Toph entered the water, and winced a little. "It's hot."

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it. Once you do it's great."

Toph sat on a small step in the inner ring of the pool, "yeah I guess so. Actually…you're right. It does feel nice."

Katara blindly let her hair down and dunked her head briefly, "Yeah. I was wondering…How come you didn't want to take a bath anyway?"

"Oh, because the servants back home would roughly bathe me and they didn't care if I felt okay or not. They just wanted to get the job done. That and I actually see through the earth a little better if there's dirt on my feet. I don't know what it is really. The only thing I guess is that the dirt on my feet acts like it picks up vibrations from the ground. And then, since the dirt's on my feet, I get a clearer sense of the vibrations. I still haven't figured it all out yet."

"That's amazing…have you ever though of yourself like a human version of a badger-mole? They're blind right?"

"I think so."

"Before we met you, Sokka, Aang, and I were lost in the Cave of Two Lovers, and Aang and I saw an inscription. It said that Oma and Shu, two lovers from a long time ago, formed the caves from earthbending, and they learned earthbending by studying the badger-moles."

"You guys were in the Cave of Two Lovers?"

"You know about the caves?"

"Of course I do. It's a legend that's all over the Earth Kingdom. Not just Omashu. That and I think my parents are friends with the descendents of Oma."

"Oh wow."

Toph smirked a little, "I guess it's kinda nice to have rich parents. Well, sort of. If my parents understood me better, I wouldn't care if I was dirt poor. I'd still want to live that life."

Katara smiled, "I think I would too if I was in your shoes. Parents make a huge difference…I thought about that a lot lately."

"How come?"

"Back in Ba Sing Se I was imprisoned with Zuko before Aang and Iroh found me."

"He didn't try anything did he?" Toph asked.

"No he didn't. It surprised me a little. He was hunting Aang for so long that we all just saw his face as the enemy's face. At first I was furious. I said he was a terrible person because he spread war, violence, and hate…but maybe he isn't. He didn't answer me really, and he looked very somber I guess."

"Get to the point please."

"Sorry. I said he had no idea how much this war affected me because the Fire Nation took my mother away. He said, 'I'm sorry. That's something we have in common.'"

"Huh," Toph said with interest, "this is Iroh's nephew we're talking about right?"

"Yes it is."

"And Firebroad's uncle, right?"

Katara giggled, "Yep."

"Firebroad I have a problem with; she's crazy. But Zuko, I'm not so sure. Iroh says there's good inside of him, and I believe Iroh. I'll just have to make a judgment call myself."

"Yeah…oh, did you want me to wash your back for you?"

"No thanks…where's the soap?"

"Oh, sorry. I think it's in my robes, let me check."

"Okay sure, I guess."

Katara shivered a bit from a small breeze as she got out and waterbent water out of her hair. Drying her hands she inspected her robes and found a thin, but rough, bar of tallow. Walking back to the pool, she called out, "Toph why don't you let your hair out of that bun?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm outside the pool. All I can see is your head, so you don't have to worry."

Toph relaxed a little, "sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright. Anyway, I've got this aloe from the Water Tribe and it works really well."

"Okay, but you're going to close your eyes when you get in, right?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she got in the water again, "Toph, can we talk about this whole closing my eyes thing?"

"Why? You said you would."

"I know, but…"

"Then you shouldn't have any complaints."

"I…"

"No complaints."

"Would you let me…"

"Nope. You agreed to this, and you need to stick by it. Quit being so wishy-washy."

"What are you talking about," Katara raised her voice a bit.

"Simple, we agreed that your eyes would be closed for the bath. As long as my clothes aren't on, your eyes are supposed to be closed."

"I got that part," Katara early growled.

"There's really nothing else to it then," Toph responded nonchalantly, "so if you would be so kind, shut 'em."

"No."

"What?"

"No Toph. You're being ridicul…"

"Oh? I'm being ridiculous! You said yes, and now you're backing out on our agreement and you're blaming _me_ for it? Who's ridiculous Katara? Who's ridiculous?"

Katara seethed. _What is wrong with her? Do people not have public baths in the Earth Kingdom or something? It's second nature…I'm not dealing with this. Toph's being paranoid and I don't need this craziness right now._ "I'm leaving." Katara threw the soap and aloe in Toph's vicinity and hopped out.

"Oh okay. I see how it is now. You break your promise, blame me for it, and then when I defend myself, you just leave. Very noble of…'

"Obviously you can't see how it is, so just shut up and leave me alone! I was trying to be nice, and if you weren't blind you'd freaking see that!" Katara blinked and her eyes widened.  
Toph hung her head, bangs of black hair falling in front of her sightless eyes. Katara's expression grew somber, "Toph I didn't…"

"Go away," the blind girl said softly. She choked up a bit, "go away Katara. Don't talk to me again. I'm leaving. You're no better than my parents…" Tears slowly rolled down Toph's face.

Katara lowered her head sadly, "I'm sorry Toph. Please don't…"

"Go the hell away!" Toph screamed, "I thought I could trust you! Now you think I'm weak because I can't see? You're a terrible person! Always judging people before you truly know them! Look at that guy Zuko! You hate his guts, but how much do you really know? Barely anything! I'm outta here you hypocritical, biased – I'd be _complimenting_ you by calling you a person!"

Katara sighed sadly, and picked up her clothing. Dressing quickly she walked away, her head hung in shame. _Why did I say that?_

Toph felt murky footsteps leading back to their camp, and she put her hands to her eyes. Crying a bit, Toph bit her lip and sucked in her sadness. _No need to be the weak girl your parents think you are…Just wash yourself up or whatever and leave. There's no sense in staying here any longer than you need to._

Washing herself in record timing, she got out and dressed herself. _Where should I go…I don't know what to do anymore. I'm leaving my only friends…the whole reason I met them was because my parents think I'm weak. My parents…I have a score to settle. I don't care if I meet Katara and her friends again; maybe we can work something out or something. Like what Iroh told me – ending a friendship over an argument is silly. Toph smirked, What was I thinking? Whatever, I'll need time to cool off, after my parents and I have a little family discussion._

With a determined look on her face, Toph set out on a course for home.

* * *

"Azula."

Azula gave a glare back to her lounging brother as she huffed along a dirt road. "What Zuko?"

"We're getting close to Chintown. We'll stop there and leave the rickshaw behind."

"Great. Okay, I guess you have a plan?" Azula rolled her eyes.

Her brother smirked, "yes I do have a plan actually."

Azula shrugged and looked forward; her mind bouncing around at possible ideas for Zuko's plan.

* * *

"Mai?"

"How many times are you going to start random conversations with my name? What do you want now Ty Lee?"

"Oh…um, well I was just wondering if you heard about Gaoling before."

"Not much information got to my parents in New Ozai. My father was too busy keeping the colony safe from rebellion. And I was bored back there so I really didn't give a hamster-rat's ass about anything."

Ty Lee giggled, "hamster-rats are so cute."

"Sure they are. Why were asking about Gaoling?"

"I thought I saw a few houses a little ways in the forest."

Taking a bend in the road, the Fire Nation friends stopped. A busy market street lay ahead and both girls caught sight of Aang, the Water Tribe siblings, and Iroh – all four of them casually walking through the crowd. Ty Lee and Mai stared at each other, and then back at Iroh. They quickly followed the group.

* * *

"Why did you say that Katara?" Aang asked, a little frustrated.

"I'm not sure…can we not talk about it for now? I feel horrible."

Aang sighed, and Sokka put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Iroh calmly straggled behind a bit from the younger group members. Sighing, the older man thought back to his past friendships and heard a rustle behind a small alley.

Iroh stopped, and casually stepped into the alley to catch a bickering Mai and Ty Lee. Both girls looked a little surprised as Iroh cheerily said, "Why hello. What brings you two to Gaoling?"

"Um," Mai supplied and looked the other way. Ty Lee said nothing.

Iroh chuckled, "I can see that you are very loyal friends to my niece. I suppose if I was in your position I would not give information to my friend's uncle either."

"Oh…it's not really that," Ty Lee responded, "We're um…" She glanced at Mai, and then made eye contact with a pleasantly smiling Iroh, "We're actually looking for Azula right now."

"She is missing?"

Ty Lee nodded.

Iroh nodded, "I see. This is concerning."

"I don't know if she's plotting anything against you," Mai said.

Iroh shook his head, "I am not worried about my life. Rather I am hoping she is safe." Iroh looked down in deep thought.

Ty Lee and Mai blinked in confusion. Looking up, Iroh paused, "is something wrong?"

"N-no, we're just surprised," Ty Lee said, "We were thinking that Azula wants to kill you so you wouldn't care if Azula was lost or not."

Iroh smiled sadly, "as crazy as me niece is, no offense…"

"None taken," Mai responded quickly. Ty Lee looked at her and Iroh continued.

"As crazy as she is, I still care for her as an Uncle. Platonic love is a wonderfully mysterious idea, would you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Mai said, "Then…did Fire Lady Ursa love Azula too?"

Iroh nodded, "Ursa loves Azula just as much as Zuko."

"I thought she favored Zuko," Ty lee stated.

"Perhaps that is true. I was not in the palace for several years. But if that it the case, I know that Ursa has equal love, but the display may seem imbalanced."

"Oh…um, oh yeah! How come you're traveling with the Avatar?"

"The Avatar and his waterbending friend saved my life and asked me to teach the Avatar firebending."

"Saved your life?" Mai said dispassionately.

"Yes. I am almost one hundred percent certain my brother would have me dead by the end of the week I had escaped Ba Sing Se. How about yourselves? You appear to have traveled much of this week and last week with barely any food or water."

Mai nodded, "I'm bored like I have never been bored before."

Ty Lee nodded, "same here."

"That's just scary," Mai responded.

Ty Lee smiled.

"Hmm, you are searching for Azula…and well, we are searching for Ursa at the moment. I believe Zuko will appear if we find Ursa, and I am sure Azula will appear where Zuko appears. It's been a vicious cycle my old eyes have seen one too many times."

"Okay."

"Can we join you guys?" Ty Lee said, "we're tired of this war probably just as much as you guys."

Mai gave Ty Lee a questioning look. The acrobat continued unabated, "we just want to find our friend really. Even though we fought the Avatar and his friends, we never planned on killing them. Plus I want to see that cutie Water Tribe boy again."

Iroh laughed heartily, and Mai shook her head with a tinge of a smirk on her hidden face.

Iroh gave them a kind smile, "I will see what I can do. Please follow me."

The three Fire Nation natives walked onto the street and almost immediately ran into Aang.

"Hiya!" Ty Lee said happily to a stunned Aang. Mai gave him a look of indifference, and Iroh smiled.

"This may sound awkward, but I believe we have found some new recruits to our merry little group."

Aang opened and shut his mouth like a fish, raised his hand and finger, but remained speechless.

Iroh's smile faltered a bit, "Perhaps you need some time?"

Aang numbly nodded and walked away. Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee, shared a look and shrugged; the trio followed Aang down the street.

* * *

Toph sighed as she glumly searched Gaoling for any landmarks to guide herself home._ I feel horrible...I was way too paranoid. Why was I even paranoid? It's just a bath…okay maybe I had the right to be a little paranoid, but that was way too much. Gah…I need to apologize to Katara, I over-react…_

"Excuse me but are you The Blind Bandit by chance?"

Toph's eyes rose to a young voice in front of her face, "huh?"

"I asked if were The Blind Bandit?" the male voice responded. Toph estimated the man to be a little younger than Sokka.

"Yeah, but I don't really use that name anymore."

The young man sounded eager, "I know it's you, I'm a loyal fan. It's so nice to meet you finally."

_I have a fan club?_ "Um, it's nice to meet you too. Thanks."

"Hey guys!" the man called out, "I found her!"

"Huh?"

Toph tensed as four sets of feet, as much as Toph could guess, ran to her location. The blind girl scratched her head as the boys stopped and gawked, completely speechless.

"Um…hi."

"Oh my…it's so awesome to finally meet you. You're so cool! I loved that whooping you gave to The Boulder a few months back," one of the new boys almost shouted.

"It's so nice to see a girl kick some tail for a change," an anxious girl walked up to Toph.

"The blind girl smiled, "Well, you know. That's just me."

The small group laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering," the first boy cut in, "I always wanted to know your real name. You know? See, I was always curious about your background and how you could kick so much ass at such a young age. I'm probably two or three years older than you and I can barely earthbend a rock the size of my fist."

"Um…"

"I've always wondered too," another boy muttered, and the crowd began to grow. A few adult voices joined a low wave of eager conversation that surrounded Toph's senses.

"Are you still The Blind Bandit?" someone called out of the mass of foot vibrations.

"Not anymore," Toph answered, "I'm taking a temporary leave because I'm teaching the Avatar earthbending."

An instant spark of excitement shot through the crowd, and another voice shouted clearly, "Well then, who are you?"

Toph gave the question a thought, _well, what do I have to lose?_ She raised her hands and the crowd quieted a little. Casually thumping her foot, her eyes widened a bit. She sensed approximately forty people had crowded around her, and she smirked. "My name is Toph Bei-Fong, daughter of Lao and Achiko Bei-Fong, the family of the Flying Boar crest here in Gaoling!"

Silence.

"I thought the Bei-Fong's didn't have any children," a small voice piped up to a frowning Toph.

"You liar!" an angry voice shouted, "What are you trying to pull? Who are you trying to fool? Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Toph Bei-Fong."

"I heard the Bei-Fong's had a child once," another voice said as people began to murmur, "but the child passed away at birth. The Bei-Fong's say they were so distraught they never had a child again."

Toph was speechless. _Are my parents saying I died when I was born? What lies have they been spreading?_

"Meh, whatever," a disgruntled man spoke, "I thought I was going to meet The Blind Bandit, not some little girl with a big imagination."

"W-wait," Toph said loudly as people began to walk away, "I can prove what I was saying."

"Oh really?" a woman said indignantly, "what are you going to prove? That you're The Blind bandit or a Bei-Fong?"

Toph grinned a bit, "both. Everyone follow me!" She wove through the crowd and made a beeline to the Bei-Fong estate, _OH my parents are so going to get it now. I can't wait. After all, everyone needs to know, there's no messing with Toph Bei-Fong!_


	6. The Rescuer

"Hey guys," Sokka commented as the group came up to the gates of the Bei Fong estate, "where's Iroh?"

Katara and Aang looked at each other. Aang began "did you..." covered his face with a hand, "oh man."

Katara appeared equally distraught, "I didn't even notice…"

"Uh, that's okay," Sokka muttered, "here he comes with - Oh crap!"

"Hi cutie!" Ty Lee waved happily as a slightly nervous Mai and a smiling Iroh walked towards Sokka.

Mai sighed at the Avatar and friends' immediate defensive stances. Mai's arms rose, "we don't mean any harm. We want to talk."

Ty Lee followed Mai in suite as Aang glared, "what's there to talk about?"

"We just want to find Azula…" Ty Lee said.

"Fire Lord Ozai took over Ba Sing Se, and we heard he sold Azula into the slave trade," Mai finished.

"Wait, WHAT?" Sokka responded.

"We just want to find her and see if she's okay," Ty Lee said a little sadly, "I know she's been mean, but we're worried. We're still her friends and we care about her safety."

"Even you?" Sokka gave Mai a skeptical look.

The emotionless girl nodded.

Katara stroked her chin and addressed Mai, "why do you need us? Couldn't you do this by yourselves? And how do we know if we can trust you?"

"We don't know the Earth Kingdom very well. Your mode of transportation is one of the fastest on the planet. Also, if we find Azula in chains then we will wait until you are gone before we free Azula. If Azula isn't in chains, then we'll defend you if she tries to attack. Life without her is boring…even when we don't have to fight your group."

"We don't really want to fight in this war. We're a little sick of it," Ty Lee pitched in, "we know Azula is going to try to dominate the world, but maybe we can try to persuade her to stop and enjoy life."

Aang and Sokka joined Katara in deep thought. Iroh spoke up, "I would like to mention that we should arrange a meeting with the Bei-Fong's fairly soon. We are on a bit of a schedule."

Ty Lee looked at Iroh curiously, "you mean that Day of Black Sun thing?"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood stunned; jaws hanging open a little. Sokka was first to mutter, "you mean you guys…aw great! My plan's ruined!'

Aang and Katara gave each other a sad look.

Iroh clapped his hands loudly to catch their attention, "this is nothing but a minor setback. In my years as a General, this has happened before, and the best we can do is work around the enemy's knowledge. If Azula is indeed a slave, then there is a chance she could not relay the message to my brother."

"Nope," Ty Lee chirped, "he knows."

Iroh blinked, "okay then. Well he knows. The best thing to do from here is acknowledge that Ozai suspects an ambush on that day. This is not a total loss for us."

"This is where the Bei-Fong's live?" Mai asked in an increasingly bored tone.

"Yeah," Aang responded, "why?"

Mai shrugged, "nothing really. When my father became the governor of New Ozai…"

"Omashu," Sokka interjected.

Mai rolled her eyes, "whatever, he talked to Lao Bei-Fong briefly."

"What did they talk about?" Katara piped in.

"I don't know. It was too dull and I became disinterested."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Katara asked, _Spirits I wish Toph was here. This would be so much…_

A loud boom caught the group off-guard and a rattling knocked several civilians off their feet. A few shouted there was an earthquake, but the Avatar and friends looked at each other knowingly, then to Iroh.

The old man chuckled as Ty Lee and Mai gave him a puzzled look, "it seems our blind friend is stirring up quite a ruckus."

Mai and Ty Lee gave each other a look, and the acrobat gulped. Both girls subconsciously winced at the individuals directed at the wrath of Toph.

* * *

"Toph dear, there's an earthquake! Are you hurt?" Achiko Bei-Fong asked. 

Lao Bei-Fong stood from a prone position on the floor of the family den. Toph's shoulders sagged at her mother, "are you freakin' kidding me? I just caused that earthquake! Of course I'm okay!"

"Watch your language," Lao said to her.

"No! You can't keep me isolated anymore. This is bullshit!"

"TOPH!" Achiko shouted, "Watch your tongue and sit down!"

"All you two ever do is tell me to do this and do that because you think I can't do anything for myself! News flash! I ran away to prove a point. I can survive on my own!"

Lao sighed and spoke calmly, "I see. We were just worried sick about your safety."

"Didn't I just…"

"That's not what your father is talking about," Achiko interjected, "maybe we pamper you a little, but we do it out of love. It's hard to explain. Once you're a parent I think you would understand that we only want the best for you."

Toph glared in the general direction of her parents, "if wanting the best for my kid is isolating them from the outside world and not even letting the world know I have a kid then I don't want kids at all!"

"Young lady…"

"No you listen up Dad! You too Mom. I am sick of you two thinking I'm some helpless, frail, blind girl. I'm not! You saw the Earth Rumble tournament. I've beat the crap out of people harder than a grown man, and I didn't have to even earthbend! Speaking of earthbending, I'm asking you to stop sending that sissy Master Yu after me. Also that Xin Fu guy is a creep with no sense of humor. He's kind of whiney really."

"We sent Master Yu and Xin Fu after you because we were under the impression that the Avatar kidnapped you," Lao responded.

"Do you still think that?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

Toph sighed, "Aang, the Avatar, is a twelve year old kid who is a pushover…sorta. He's really nice and that group are the only friends I have."

"What about that nice little boy Chen?" Achiko said.

"Who?"

"He was a boy about your age who came to visit you once a week until you were kidnapped," Lao finished.

"I wasn't…nevermind. Yeah I remember him. That kid wet his pants when he saw me switch his neighbor's house with another house on the same street. The houses with foundations and all. That kid was a wimp."

"Are you telling me that you switched two different housing lots?" Lao said indignantly. Toph nodded cheekily.

"How long ago was this?" Lao said.

"Back when I was nine, dad."

Lao Bei-Fong sat speechless for a few moments, "I…"

"Sir!" a servant entered and immediately bowed, "please forgive my rudeness, but we have a request for an appointed game of Pai Sho with the lady Achiko by the former General Iroh. The Avatar is also here with his friends, and they wish to speak to your daughter."

Lao gave a suspicious glance at his daughter, and then gazed at the servant, "fine. Please prepare a game of Pai Sho in the game room, and invite them all into our home. My daughter and I will speak to the Avatar and his friends in the dining room. Grab as many other servants as you see fit to accomplish this task immediately."

The servant bowed once again, "as you wish sir."

* * *

"HA!" a greasy man laughed with a sword drawn and a crowd behind him sneered at two figures standing on a plank; on the side of a small ship, "This be the most ironic of ironic days boys! Not only did we have stowaways, but the boy who lived…this is too rich!" 

Azula glared at her handcuffed brother, "some plan."

Zuko shrugged.

"Ay, I suppose now'd be the time ye get the hell off me ship. You got guts ter come back boy, but I ain't got the time to waste on ya. Now kindly walk or we'll have ta send a sword in ya's to the briny deep."

Azula rolled her eyes, "why is the ocean always briny with you people? Do you guys have some sort of obsession with saying the same description for any huge body of saltwater? Please, you're so old-fashioned nowadays; people are losing respect in you pirates. You really need to work on that. You could be reaping so many more rewards if you steeped up the fear in the common people."

"You insult'n me, wench?"

"Wench?" Azula said, mildly amused, "I see your vocabulary is growing."

Zuko sighed, "Azula would you just be quiet so we can get off this damned ship already."

"Give me a moment Zuzu."

"No."

"Hold on…"

"I'm jumping now."

"Wait," Azula laid a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you know Zuko? It's my job to educate the stupid, inexperienced, weak, or any combination of the three."

"Are you callin' me an' me boys stupid, girl?" the Captain said, and many of the crew members gave Azula a dirty look. Gleams of silver blinded Zuko briefly, and he almost gulped.

"Not at all, my friend."

"Better not be…we're wastin' time. Jump!"

"One last thing boys, do you know who I am? I can teach a great deal in executing a perfect crime. After all, I took over Ba Sing Se without the slightest bloodsh…ah!"

Azula plummeted, face-first, into the ocean. With saltwater burning Azula's eyes and throat clenched her eyes, and was roughly pushed to the surface. Coughing a bit, Azula opened her eyes to find her brother's face an arm's length away. Her expression darkened, and hatred encompassed her disposition. "What the HELL Zuko! I was working them!"

"No, you weren't." _This is an unusual change for her…I'm going to die aren't I?_

"Yes! I was! Of all the ignorant, stupid, selfish…"

"Hey! You're way more selfish than I am."

"WHAT? How dare…I'm perfect and you know it, weakling! You're just jealous of how much I'm better than you are! Remember when you tried to firebend and you failed miserably…oh wait, I forgot! That was all the damn time! For the love of Agni, just die already! All you are is a parasite to this planet, nobody wants you! All you do is whine about how terrible your firebending is and how much father hates you! Bastard child!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Are you deaf? You're a bastard Zuko! You have no right in the royal family! I'm freakin' ashamed to be your sister! You hear me? ASHAMED! YOU"RE A DISGRACE AND THAT"S ALL YOU"LL EVER BE!"

"OH I SEE HOW IT IS! YOUR LITTLE PERFECT SHELL FINALLY CRACKS AND YOU GIVE ME SHIT FOR IT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT DAD CHOSE TO HUMILIATE YOU,_SLAVE!_"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!"

Incensed, Azula let out a bestial roar and lunged at Zuko. Her hands enclosed around the scarred boys neck and she dunked his head under the ocean. Zuko kicked against his sister's choke hold, and his unshackled hand rose. Azula saw a flame jet beginning to manifest itself from her brother's hand, and dodged quickly.

Zuko felt a release from one of Azula's hands and he instantly pushed her away; gasping for air. Taking in a deep breath, Zuko blocked a punch from Azula, and tried to knee her.

Without any luck on Zuko's attack, Azula immediately retaliated with a punch to Zuko's neck. Zuko tried to elbow Azula in the face, and the girl caught his thrust. Punching Zuko's shoulder, Azula clasped her hands together and struck Zuko in the cheek.

Zuko grabbed her hands with his free hand and instantly set his hand aflame. Wincing at the intensifying heat, Azula immediately dunked their hands in the water, and decked Zuko in his good eye.

With a grunt, Zuko returned with a much harder punch to Azula's face.

Spitting out a small amount of blood, Azula growled and clasped Zuko's head. With her other hand she dug her nails deep into Zuko's face and roughly pulled downward.

Zuko cried out and lit his hand aflame as he smacked Azula away, and then immediately elbowed her in the neck.

Blocking his jab, Azula jumped with a small burst of speed and elbowed Zuko in the collarbone.

Zuko lowered himself into the ocean quickly, and caught Azula's wrist, just below the handcuff. Gripping her wrist intensely he quickly heat his palm and she screamed in pain.

Azula subconsciously tugged her wrist to the ocean as her mind seared with agony. With a flurry of kicks to keep herself afloat, she aimed for Zuko's stomach. Tears welled up from the pain and she shouted a battlecry.

A good flurry of kicks broke Zuko's concentration and Azula immediately dug her nails into Zuko's neck. Twisting her sharp nails, rivulets of blood streamed down Azula's head to meet her own blood.

Zuko's eyes clenched shut, _this is it…she's going to kill me. I…_A brief flash of blue rang in his mind, and a voice shouted "You're a TERRIBLE person!" _I…welcome death._

The pain stopped, and Zuko immediately opened his eyes and met the sky. He blinked…_I'm not dead?_

"Hello! Boy! Can you hear me!" a man shouted from a distance.

Zuko immediately glanced around and paled. An older man called to him from an unmistakable Water Tribe ship. _They're from the Northern Tribe._

Quickly glancing at Azula, Zuko mentally felt relieved at her look of pure ire, _am I actually going to live through this fight?_

"We'll finish this later," Azula whispered hatefully to him.

Zuko sighed, "fine. Talk to them."

"No."

"They might recognize me."

"We're chained together you ass, I'm with you one way or another."

"Fine," Zuko glared at her, and his expression softened towards the Water Tribe man. "Sorry I can't hear you! Can you help us out? We just escaped a Fire Nation slave ship!"

"Give me a moment," the man called, and walked out of Zuko's sight.

The man returned a moment later, "We've got a few men coming around from the back of the ship for you!"

Almost immediately, a pair of Water Tribe warriors paddled a large kayak to the Fire Nation siblings.

* * *

"If you would please excuse me for my brashness Mrs. Bei-Fong," Iroh began as a game of Pai Sho started, "I'm afraid we are on a tight time schedule, and so I must ask my main concerns quickly." 

Achiko smiled, "that is okay Iroh. You were always a gentleman, oh and call me Achiko please. I'd hate to think you saw me as anything less than a friend."

Iroh chuckled, "after living in exile for three years I have come to treat all human beings and life with equal respect."

"What about Ozai or your niece?"

Iroh smiled, "that depends upon whether we can agree my niece and brother have humane qualities in their character."

Achiko chuckled and made a move, causing Iroh to grimace a bit through deep concentration. Achiko sighed, "I miss the days of old. While my husband and I are fine together, it's just…my daughter Toph has rebelled so much lately. We only want the best for her."

"Oh? I was unaware you had a daughter. Perhaps she may be rebellious, but overall she is a wonderful daughter."

"Until she was eight, she was an angel. You see, she's been blind from birth, and we wanted to keep her safe because of her disability. I had found out about three years ago that my daughter periodically would run away from home to enter into an earthbending competition. My husband didn't know until this year, and I was shocked at her skill."

"She was good?"

"Master Yu, who I think you may have met…"

Iroh nodded and Achiko continued. "said that Toph was an amazing earthbender. The best he had ever seen."

"That is amazing even to my old ears. I imagine she is about to become a teenager?"

Achiko nodded, and Iroh smiled. "I believe I remember a saying that Oma learned earthbending by studying the badger moles in the Cave of Two Lovers. So perhaps your daughter wields the purest, and probably a very highly skillful, form of earthbending in the entire world. As a parent myself, I understand your deep concerns for her safety. But perhaps she is rebelling because she feels she can take care of herself? From the sound of her skills she may already be a master earthbender – that is a very impressive feat if I may say so myself."

Achiko moved a piece again and passed her turn, "Thank you for your advice. I will need some time to think, but maybe Toph will want to talk about her problems with us."

Iroh beamed, "I think she would appreciate that greatly."

"I know my daughter befriended you, Iroh." Achiko smiled, "but I see your points and they are very logical."

"Thank you…and I'm afraid I must press onto a more serious issue. How is the bear?"

"The bear is doing okay. I believe the citizens of Kyoshi gave the bear a small but comfortable habitat on Kyoshi Island. But you know bears can swim, so perhaps the bear is on the mainland?"

Iroh stroked his beard, "bears are an endangered species; I have a hunch that this particular bear is residing in isolation; perhaps Kyoshi Island."

"I think that would be a wise assumption," Achiko smiled, and moved another piece, "oh and by the way. I just won."  
Iroh immediately shifted his eyes to the game and blinked. Smiling sheepishly at her he said, "You always did beat me at this game. Why you are not a general has always puzzled me."

Achiko laughed, "Don't let Lao know, but he's a bit of a wimp…and he prefers his women to be wimpier."

Iroh chuckled, "I can only imagine the look upon his face if and when he finds out about your teenage years."

Achiko laughed harder, "I can only imagine."

* * *

Pakku was interested to say the least, at the shoddy pair his crew found an hour ago. Given a warm blanket, and stewed sea-prunes, the pair sat in silence on the main deck. 

Pakku sat across from them patiently awaiting some form of a response. Instead, the teenage boy and girl seemed to gaze everywhere except towards each other.

The old man sighed, very much aware at the stewing hatred growing between the rescued pair, and he cleared his throat. "Welcome aboard. Would you mind explaining why you were attacking each other?"

Zuko was the first to answer. He spoke in a soft and resigned voice; his throat very scratchy, "thank you for helping us. My name is Lee and this is my cousin Aluza."

"A loser?" a young man laughed haughtily as he walked up to the trio, "sounds fitting for a slave woman."

Azula nearly murdered her brother by looks alone. She gave a sigh and looked at the Water Tribe men, "you'll have to forgive my cousin _Lee_. He's a bit dense you know; the black sheep of the family really. Sometimes he is forgetful and has a particular trouble with names. We haven't seen each other in two years, so you will have to forgive him. My name is actually…"

"Aluza, it's too good of a name to pass up. Anyway, is she going to be cooking lunch for us Master Pakku?"

Pakku sighed, "Please leave us for now Hahn. You're being very disrespectful to me and our guests."

The young man shrugged and walked away lazily. Zuko's eyes darted between his sister and Hahn's retreating from. His sights shifted to Pakku and he said seriously, "It might be a good idea to leave us chained together for now."

"Hmm? And why would that be?"

"Because I'll kill him faster than he can blink," Azula responded coolly.

Pakku sighed, "Hahn may be an arrogant young man, but he is also in a high position in our society. I'd advise that you refrain from harming him; you're on a ship full of waterbenders. We wouldn't want relations to strain."

"No, we wouldn't," Zuko agreed, "I apologize for my cousin's behaviors. She's not used to tolerating people like him. We were both slaves of the Fire Nation, and we had just escaped. I'm not sure what she had experienced before we met again, but haughty and arrogant people are running amok in the trade."

"I see. If you were both slaves, then why are her hands and feet chained while you only have one hand chained to her?"

Zuko softly gulped, "um…"

"Because I was the more dangerous one to them, and they needed to chain me completely to control me. He isn't chained for the most part because the overseers saw him as a weakling and that he was harmless," Azula answered.

Zuko glared at her, but kept an oncoming comment to himself.

Pakku nodded, "I see. I have a few more questions - why are you dressed as Earth Kingdom citizens while you both have golden eyes, a trademark of the Fire Nation?"

"We're actually from a Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom," Azula responded quickly, "the overseers gave us Earth Kingdom clothing because they believed that slaves had no right to wear Fire Nation clothing."

"Okay. That is reasonable. My last question for now is why were you two fighting – actually, more like trying to kill each other I should say – when we found you two?"

Zuko and Azula looked at each other, each at a loss for words. Zuko turned back to Pakku, averted his eyes and then sighed, "I made a mistake in our escape plan. We were supposed to hide on a ship at a port, but we snuck onto a pirates' ship. The pirates made us walk the plank, and my cousin had a conniption. We were both stressed out, tired, hungry, and afraid our masters were about to capture us again."

"And that constitutes you trying to drown your cousin?" Pakku asked Azula.

The Fire Nation girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"In my tribe, we have strict gender roles. A woman causing that much damage to another person for no reason other than venting one's stress is punishable by lifelong servitude to the person attacked. I suggest you keep that in mind young one. Violence begets more violence, as an old proverb says. Cause a person harm and you will receive that harm equally."

Pakku paused for a moment, "we are on our way to the South Pole and you will be dropped off along the way. We are making a stop at Kyoshi Island this afternoon, and we will touch the mainland one more time before our voyage to the South Pole. It is your choice of when you would like to get off so long as you are off before the last stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes. We would like to thank you for your hospitality," Zuko said gratefully. Azula gave him a meaningful look as her brother continued, "if possible, we would appreciate being dropped off at Kyoshi Island."

"Very well," Pakku returned, "for now, please enjoy your stay. We should arrive at Kyoshi Island by sundown."

* * *

"'We would like to _thank_ you for your hospitality?' What is wrong with you?" Azula said through grit teeth. 

Zuko idly gazed around at the small cabin they siblings stayed in for the day, "what is wrong for appreciating another person's kindness?"

"We're Fire Nation Zuko, we don't treat commoners and much worse, those Water Tribe savages, as equals."

"You don't," Zuko looked at her intently, "but I _do_. Living for so long with barely anything has taught me to respect and appreciate other people's kindness. That whole propaganda that our people are superior to the peoples of each other nation is a farce. I've met good people from each nation, people who genuinely want to help others. I've also noticed a severe lack of that respect in our nation and from you. I think it's about time you start to pay other people respect and treat everyone equally."

"You can take that philosophy and shove it up your banished ass."

"You should listen to Master Pakku. He may be onto something."

"What? Zuzu's going to punish me for being a smart-mouth and can't understand true inferiority in non-Fire Nation when he sees it?"

"No, I will not punish you. After all, violence begets violence. You'll never change if you are punished."

"I'll never change if you don't punish me either, dipshit."

Zuko looked away, and internally sighed. Why are you being so stubborn? I want to help you get better like a brother should. Like a family member should, but I'm not sure how. You've obviously got problems – you just won't talk about them, will you?"

Another glance at his younger sister confirmed his suspicion, and a deepening sadness encroached upon his soul.


	7. Negotiations and the Searching Begins

In Gaoling four pairs of eyes gazed at each other intently. Two blue, one grey, and one gold. Silence reigned eerily in the Bei-Fong family den and Sokka felt a small void suck up sound. To him, the silence deceptively created more sound that kept the boy on edge.

Glancing at Katara briefly on occasion, Sokka kept his eyes focused on Mai's hands and Ty Lee in general. Prepared for any instant strike Sokka's heart beat faster than he could have imagined or liked.

Katara, equally on edge, kept her unease below physical expression.

Mai rolled her eyes as Sokka checked her hands for the fiftieth time in the past fifteen minutes. Mai's boredom engulfed her thoughts and the dark girl felt as if she were home. _Be silent, don't speak unless spoken to…just like home. Wee. I may kill myself tonight._

Ty Lee admired the furniture and compared them with the Earth King's Palace decorations. Ty Lee contemplated. _Did these people steal this stuff from the Palace? They look the same…sort of. Weird. These people are mega-rich, or something, aren't they._

Mai broke the silence with a small sigh and the other three eyes immediately focused on her. Mai blinked, _that was weird._

"Um," Ty Lee said softly and then pointed to Katara. Sokka immediately tensed and was ready to spring into action. Mai quickly reached for a stiletto, ready to lodger the blade in the Water tribe boy's neck the second he lunges. Katara instantly grew on edge.

"I love your hair."

Sokka's jaw dropped for a second, but he immediately went back into a spring load stance. Mai shrugged and let go of her stiletto and stared at the ceiling.

"Um…thank you?" Katara was utterly perplexed.

Ty Lee smiled, "you're welcome. But seriously, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Put your hair in those little loopy thingies. They connect to a roll of hair behind your atlas, right?"

"My what?"

Ty Lee blinked, "Oh sorry. It's that last part of your spine that connects to your head. I'm talking about the back of your head basically."

Mai closed her eyes and smirked a little, unbeknownst to the Water tribe siblings. Both Katara and Sokka gazed at Ty Lee with stunned amazement.

The acrobat looked perplexed, "Was it something I said?"

Katara shook her head, "No. To um…answer your question, there's a roller that you can't see that clips onto my hair. It clips onto one part of my hair; I put my hair over it, clip my hair again underneath the first clip, and then braid the rest of it. Then I have two beads at the end of my bangs, like the ones you can see here, and the beads at the end click into the roller behind my head."

"Wow. That's long. It must be a pain to do that everyday."

Katara shrugged, "I got used to it. It's the main style of hair in my tribe, so I learned quickly."

Ty lee smiled more, "I never met anyone from the Water Tribe before you two, so I didn't know. I like the fashion though. It's neat."

Mai remained silent and still, _Ty Lee is nuts. It's official._

Ty Lee giggled and pointed to a bewildered Sokka, "and he's soo cute in that outfit."

"Where'd you get the name Atlas from?" Sokka said; his head tilted.

"I don't know. They just told me all the parts of the body at the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls."

Katara slyly gazed at her brother in the corner of her eye and giggled inside, _nice decoy. I bet Suki would have loved to see this…speaking of which, I wonder where she is._

"Anyway," Sokka said, "you're seriously Azula's friends?"

Katara instantly snapped out of her thoughts and gave Sokka a meaningful look. Sokka shrugged in surprise.

"You mean why are we friends with a crazy, sadistic, power-hungry, and incredibly talented firebender who happens to be the Princess of the Fire Nation?" Mai spoke up with a blank face.

Sokka blinked, "um, yeah."

"Good question. I'm not sure."

Ty Lee shrugged as well.

Sokka returned, "Yeah because you know she's crazy, sadistic, and all those other things you mentioned right?"

Mai's face became blanker, a subtle change but not unnoticeable, "are you serious?"

"What my brother so _eloquently_ put is that we're wondering why you guys have never questioned Azula's decisions and actions. I question stuff about my friends all the time, and sometimes I get back crap, but most of the time we work and grow off of each other's questions about one another."

"I know what you mean," Ty Lee said, "but I guess we never got around to it?'

"Sounds right to me," Mai replied.

"Don't you guys have a lot of free time?" Sokka said, "We've only fought a few times. You guys couldn't have been searching for us all that time could you?"

"For the most part," Mai responded, "Azula also sought after Zuko too."

"Azula was looking for Angry-Jerk?"

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Angry-Jerk?"

"It's a nickname I came up for him ever since I met him," Sokka declared.

"Zuko's angry a lot, but he's not a jerk," Ty Lee replied.

"What!" Sokka and Katara nearly shouted.

Ty Lee huffed a little, "you heard what I said. He's not a jerk. He…"

"He nearly got the Avatar, the world's last hope for peace, killed by Azula. Not only that, but he came to our village, scared the crap out of us because we were defenseless and used our grandmother for _ransom_ because he thought we hid the Aang!" Katara interrupted.

"Zuko's chased us as long as we've known the Avatar and he's caused a bunch of trouble. He burned the village on Kyoshi Island is…he's…he's just a jerk! There's nothing good about him!" Sokka added.

"No." Mai replied calmly, "He's just confused. He's a nice person. There is a good side to him. It just hasn't been shown because he's not sure what to do."

"His plan was to capture the Avatar ever since we've known him. Where's the confusion in that?" Sokka cried.

"Zuko was exiled," Ty Lee said.

"We know tha…"

"By his own father!" Ty Lee said heatedly, "I don't know how he got that scar, but it really hurt him. He was a different person the last time we had seen him as kids. _Very_ different."

"How different? Huh?"

Katara raised her arm in front of her brother's chest, "sorry. It's a natural reaction. His face had been what we associated with pure evil for the longest time."

"Still is for me…"

Katara glared at Sokka, "as I was saying. I believe you two. Back when you captured me and the Dai Li put me in a prison cell, Zuko was there. But he was different. He was solemn and he didn't want to fight. He looked depressed and he wasn't angry at all."

"You were with Zuko? Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's no real point in telling you now, Sokka. It already happened, and you, Aang, and Toph were busy."

"Busy trying to find you."

"What? Did you want me to just pop up and say 'hey Sokka I'm right here?' You know, because I was _trapped_ and everything."

"Look I don't want to argue…"

"Okay," Katara nodded, "me neither. The deities know Toph's been going nuts lately."

"Yeah what's with that?" Ty Lee said.

Katara and Sokka froze, "um, what?"

Mai slapped her forehead lightly, "she's saying that your blind friend had an odd aura or something. She's weird like that."

"Not weird," Ty Lee chided, "I just have the ability to see auras, and the color shows how the person is feeling. We saw your friends, and the little girl was muted greens and reds. That's a sign of internal confusion and unhappiness."

"What color is Mai?" Katara asked.

"Light grey. It means she's kind of emotionless and she doesn't have a whole lot of personality."

"I never would have guessed," Sokka retorted blandly. His sister lightly slapped the back of his head.

Mai rolled her eyes.

Ty Lee giggled a little, "you're a little green but mostly tan. You've got a lot of knowledge most people don't normally know. But you're still cute."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "please. I know you think I'm cute, I have no idea why, but I've got a girlfriend. Sorry, but I'm taken."

"It's okay. It doesn't really bother me."

"Kinda hard to fraternize with the former enemy there, Ty Lee," Mai relaxed and lounged in her seat.

"Yeah, but you're too worried about Zuko to care about cutie here, are you?"

Mai shrugged and the water tribe siblings both appeared a little uneasy. Getting the sense that the siblings felt out of place, Ty Lee reverted back to them. "Um…so…how is everything going?"

"Good I guess," Katara responded, "we're a little stressed, but that happens. What about you two?"

Mai shrugged, "I don't know. Not really in a caring mood right now."

Ty Lee tensed in deeper thought, paused, and then spoke. "I'm not really sure. I'm a little worried about Azula's safety but I'm not at the same time."

"She_is_ pretty strong," Katara remarked, "I'm not trying to brag but if Zuko, that moron, didn't interfere with our fight she probably would have lost, and Ba Sing Se wouldn't have been captured."

"Zuko is angry and confused," Mai said, "I would not have put that move past him. He seemed like he just wanted to go home."

"I'm not sure what Azula offered him," Ty Lee added, "but it must have been good because normally Zuko likes to avoid Azula at all costs. Especially when we were younger."

"The only times he would be forced to play with Azula was when Fire Lady Ursa told him," Mai continued.

"What about Fire Lord Ozai?" Katara said. "Did he do anything with Zuko? Our dad may have left us two years ago to fight in the war, but he always played with us when he had free time."

"He is the chief of the Southern tribe," Sokka compiled, "but he balanced work and his family out well. My sister's basically asking if Ozai was like that."

"To Azula, yes," Mai answered, "but for Zuko, absolutely not."

"So Ozai is one of the reasons why Zuko is so messed up?" Katara concluded.

The Fire Nation girls shrugged, "we're not sure. Zuko doesn't talk about himself much at all. We hadn't seen him in years before a few weeks ago."

"But you're connected through Azula," Sokka remarked, "so if Azula spilled anything about him…"

"She doesn't care enough about him to pay attention," Mai answered, "if Azula paid attention it was to find Zuko's weaknesses and exploit them."

"Cruel," Katara said with distaste.

"Tell me about it," Mai agreed.

Ty Lee's mouth twitched into a knowing smile, but kept silent.

* * *

A knock. 

Zuko and Azula gave each other a quick glare, both attempting to restrain themselves from each other, and they turned to a rickety wooden door.

"We're here," an unnamed voice called to Fire siblings, and thuds of boots faded away.

Zuko sighed and led his sister out the door and onto the deck. Azula gave the ship a disgusted face, eying the décor with distaste.

Breaking out into the deck, the fading orange sky gave Zuko a small pain in his eyes. Pakku stood by an extended plank that led to a small dock, and gave the siblings a motion over. Zuko turned to his right and was faced a hilly but pretty landscape with a small village in the distance. The sight looked very Fire Nation to the Prince.

Walking over to Pakku, Zuko gave the old man an honored bow, "Thank you very much for your services. Our gratitude is beyond words."

Pakku nodded, "it is of no concern. I believe life will be greatly changing in the near future for the better. We must go though. Good luck on your journeys."

Zuko bowed deeper and turned away with Azula following. Walking down to the dock the pair stared ahead at Kyoshi village.

"Oh, Prince Zuko," Pakku called from behind them and Zuko froze. Caught, the Prince turned with Azula to face the old man aboard the ship. Pakku gave the young man a hard look, "Admiral Zhao gives you his regards from the ice sheets. Remember that."

Walking away, Pakku gave his tribesmen a command, and the crew prepared for leaving the dock. Pakku disappeared from the Fire siblings' sights, and they made eye contact for a second.

"So now what oh so smart one?" Azula chided the unscarred side of her brother's face.

Zuko had a faraway look, lazily observing the town. Seeing, but also unobserving, Zuko replied, "I don't know, let's just go to town."

"Hold on. You're in no state to deal with any opposition. We should rest for a bit so you can get your jumbled thoughts together."

Zuko's mouth dropped and he turned with surprise to his sister, "are you…the uncaring Azula, worried about someone else's health? Is purgatory freezing over?"

"No and no. You're a mess and you're going to get me killed unless you shape up. There's a tree over there, on your left…oh, maybe you can't see it too well."

"I can see it fine," Zuko growled and stalked over to the large tree. Azula walked a few steps behind him with an evil smirk upon her face,_I know how to win no. I know how to escape and conquer you, Zuko, and the rest of the world. I've got control again._

"I'll be okay Azula. Let's just go."

"No need," Azula remarked more casually, noticing movement in the corner of her right eye, "they spotted us anyway."

Zuko immediately focused on an old man and a very young girl walking towards them. His face remained impassive as the old man glared at him.

Azula yawned.

The old man and the girl stopped a few feet away from the pair, and villagers seemed to appear rapidly – all marching to the Fire Nation siblings. Keeping eye contact with Zuko the old man announced his name as Oyaji.

Zuko bowed, "my name is Lee and this is my sister Ty Lee."

Azula quickly looked at him and Zuko thought she was positively insulted,_or is she? She just gave me a smirk…whatever…_

"Lee and Ty Lee?"

Azula smiled, "our parents, whoever they were, had a wonderful imagination, don't you think?"

"Ty Lee believes our parents are dead, but they could be here. We just want to find our parents and reunite. We've been slaves for a year now and we had just escaped," Zuko explained.

Oyaji pondered, "I understand your reasons, but we have been the subject of swindle in the past more often than not. Please forgive me. My heart goes out to you, but I cannot allow you passage onto Kyoshi Island until I have discussed your appeal with the town elders. Although…I have to ask, if you were both slaves then why is your sister Ty Lee chained and you are not? For the most part that is."

Zuko pointed to Azula, "she's crazy and I'm not."

Oyaji was curious but also a little indignant, "I don't really see how insulting your sister is helping your appeal. In fact it makes you a little more suspi…"

"Actually he's right," Azula piped up, "I am a little crazy and it's a fact. It's not an insult to me. I nearly killed the overseer so that's why I'm chained more than my brother. We couldn't find the key in time before we had to flee. He's not chained like me because he bent to the will of the overseer and didn't face up or rebel. My brother tried to be a good slave and try to rise through the ranks. A little spineless if you ask me, but that doesn't really deflate his character at all."

Azula kept a poker face as a façade, and laughed on the inside,_never in our lifetime would he have the finesse for success through manipulation._

"I understand what you mean, but at the same time your brother's motives may have been the safest given the problem you both faced." Oyaji responded. "Anyway, please wait for a bit. I'll have Koko here," gesturing to the little girl, "fetch Suki. Suki is a wonderful ally and leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. She and I will discuss your appeal and come to a decision." The old man gave them a smile, "I can't imagine why she would say no, so hopefully this will be quick. We're not out to shut you down and I would like you both to remember that. We are an understanding people here."

Zuko nodded and Azula's expression didn't change as the girl ran off towards a large green hill. Watching Koko disappear from his sights, Zuko felt a twinge of guilt, _I set this place on fire a while ago…I never really realized how nice this island is. _

* * *

"So you're going to let me stay with Aang until after the Day of Black Sun. and then I have to come home, right?" 

Lao watched his hopeful daughter's expression and then he stared down a nervous Avatar. He sighed, "Please give me some time to discuss this with your mother."

Toph seemed miffed but swallowed it as Lao continued, "Now please tell me, Toph or Avatar Aang. Why are your enemies in my home?"

Aang rubbed his back and smiled bashfully, "well they followed us, but I don't think they're going to be our enemies. They seem to want to help, and they're just looking for their friend."

"Who are they?"

"They're from the Fire Nation," Toph answered, "their names are Mai and Ty Lee I think."

"Are they firebenders?"

"No they're not sir," Aang responded.

"Okay. Who is their friend and why are they your enemies?"

"They're friends with Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and Azula tried to kill me," Aang said. "I'm the Fire Nation's biggest obstacle in their quest for world domination."

"And they'll be able to do it, Avatar or no Avatar, by the end of the summer when Sozin's Comet falls. The Day of Black Sun is the best chance we have at striking when the Fire Nation is most vulnerable – which is a time crunch as it is since the eclipse lasts for eight minutes."

"It's eight minutes?" Aang said to his friend, "I thought it was more like five."

"Sokka said eight last time I heard him."

"Okay…maybe we should plan around five anyway."

"Sounds wonderful but now's not a good time Twinkle Toes."

"Excuse me, dear. You called him Twinkle Toes just now?"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, "yes _Dad_. I did. I have a sense of humor. Something I developed _outside_ of the house."

Lao gave her a hard look, "Your manners will need to be fine-tuned young lady."

"Bite me."

"Go to your room."

Toph mumbled angrily as she walked away.

After the blind girl left, Lao apologized to Aang at his daughter's behavior. "I don't know what's come over her. You didn't do this to her did you?"

"N-no sir. She was like that when I met her."

"I see," Lao leaned forward a little, "I have heard my daughter's perspective on her decision to run away from her home, but I am interested in your perspective on these matters. If you may, I'd like to hear your account of the past events since Toph had left Gaoling."

"Well, sir. I'll be honest and say I didn't know Toph ran away at first. She told us that you guys said it was okay, but we didn't really believe her anyway."

"So you let her run away knowing she was a liar?"

"Not exactly. My friends and I didn't piece things together until a few weeks after Toph joined our team."

Lao nodded.

"I think she really missed you and it hurt her to run away," Aang continued, "but I think she also felt like she was trapped and she wanted to be free and enjoy life and make some friends. Something similar happened to me a hundred years ago so I know how she feels in a sense."

Lao's hands rested underneath his chin, "would you be so kind as to divulge your experiences? I admit I'm very unfamiliar with the feelings of being trapped."

A pang wrenched through Aang's heart and he gulped, "I was told that I was the next Avatar earlier than the normal age. Usually the Air Nomads would unveil and start training the Avatar at the age of sixteen, but they told me when I was twelve because they felt war was coming."

"Are you referring to this current war?"

"Yes. I was alive when it started, and Fire Lord Sozin destroyed my people looking for me. I had run away a day before the ambush because I wanted a normal life. I didn't know the ambush occurred the day after I left, but it still hurts to know that my people were wiped out basically because of me."

"So you shrugged off your responsibilities just so you could live a normal life, and it cost you the lives of your nation?"

Aang hung his head, "yes."

Lao straightened, "you're not a very convincing person. By that logic, you're telling me I should keep my daughter locked away more than ever. I'm sure that's the opposite of what you want?"

Aang said nothing. A tear slid down his face.

Lao sighed, "I appreciate your story young Avatar but I'm afraid it only gives me all the more reason to keep my daughter here and knock some etiquette into her."

Aang wiped his face and made eye contact, "I'm sorry Mr. Bei-Fong, but maybe my friend Iroh can do a better job than I could? I've never been a parent so it's hard for me to understand how you feel about Toph."

"Hmm, perhaps. Although is he not having a game of Pai Sho with my wife?"

"I think so. Maybe he's done?"

"I'm not sure myself. Please give me some time to contemplate your thoughts. My wife and I will discuss this tonight with my daughter."

"Okay."

"Our guest rooms are currently full and I apologize for the inconvenience. There is an inn a short walk southeast of my estate. I am sure they will have some vacant rooms. Just say you're scheduled for a game of Pai Sho with my wife tomorrow. The will understand what you're talking about."

Aang rose from his chair and bowed, "thank you very much for your hospitality."

"It is my pleasure," Lao replied, "if only my daughter were as polite as you…"

Aang sat back down, "actually, I learned Earth Kingdom etiquette from her. She told me once that she knows Earth Kingdom etiquette, she just chooses not to be polite."

"That is a little disconcerting…thank you for that tidbit. As soon as my wife is finished with her game I'll have you and your friends escorted to that inn."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Now let us meet up with your friends again."

* * *

A young woman, dressed in her Kyoshi uniform performed an exquisite set of moves under the scrutiny of her leader. Suki smiled on the inside, proud of this younger girl and her immense improvements in style. 

"Good work," the leader commented at the conclusion of her subject's performance, "I saw a few shifts in stance that need to be rendered. Other than that did you splendid. I'd help you out but…" Suki smiled a little sadly as she wiggled her right arm. With her arm in a sling, Suki felt a little mischievous, as if she were playing hooky, as she kept the façade of a broken arm. She knew very well that her arm had healed completely a month after she had returned to Kyoshi Island.

The performing warrior bowed and sat at the other side of the Warrior Dojo. Suki sighed a bit, still despairing over the ambush. She gazed over at her two friends who had traveled with her that fateful day. Both girls chatted with each other without the marks of Kyoshi.

Suki felt horribly guilty. Shame gnawed on her as one of her friends painfully stood with a walking stick. Having had serious damage to her right leg the girl walked constantly with an omnipresent ache. Running was out of the question for the girl. Any shift of weight onto her leg was agony for her.

Suki's head bowed. The other friend rose with the other girl, helping her friend stand. This girl kept a blindfold over her eyes ever since the fight.

Only Suki and the blind girl's friend knew what lay underneath the cloth. Suki shuddered. Watching the Fire Princess weld her friend's eyes shut for information gave the leader nightmares for weeks on end.

The leader herself sustained minor injuries; in her own mind. Compared to her friends' tragic circumstances, a broken arm, gash on the leg, and a burn on her stomach seemed miniscule. Suki thought she was branded as lucky with the price of her friends' injuries. For the first month upon her return, she hated herself and saw her leading skills as completely inadequate.

"Um…Suki?" a timid voice said.

The leader blinked in small surprise; a little startled to see a girl in blue appear instantly. Or at least she believed it to be instantaneous, "Hi Koko. Sorry about blanking out. How can I help you?"

"There are these two people on the island searching for their mom. Oyaji wants you to come and talk to him. He's at the base of the village, near the beach."

Suki smiled, "of course Koko. I'd be happy to go."

Her warriors stood at full attention as Suki rose to her feet. "I'll be gone for a little bit," she announced, "Akemi and Xiu. Could you two come with me please? The rest of you, find a partner and spar for a while. When you feel it right, incorporate strategies from the other disciplines but stay true to Kyoshi's art. Oh, and above all, have fun." Smiling, Suki left with Koko and the pair of warriors.

"Oi Suki!"

Suki paused and turned to her blind friend, "yes Sachi?"

"May Qiao and I come along?"

"Of course, if you don't mind standing around."

Qiao smirked, "I don't mind. Beats sitting. Let's go."

Suki smiled at the beautiful days as her friends walked down a small road. Admiring the nearly constant snowy conditions around her she felt more at peace with herself.

Walking down a small hill she spotted a grumbling Oyaji and smirked a bit; laughing at the old man's habitual gruffness. Knowing he was incredibly kind at heart she had always questioned his distrustful façade, but never found a moment to truly question him about it.

Curious to see these supposed intruders, Suki assumed the outsiders were Earth Kingdom refugees and imagined herself back at the dojo in very little time. With a small patch of forest blocking her view from the outlanders, a tiny spark of excitement grew within her. _Kyoshi knows we could use new people here_, Suki thought playfully.

Glancing at her friends and Koko, she noticed a mix of emotions stewing within the other girls' faces. Akemi and Xiu were passive. Her close friends, Qiao and Sachi, seemed impartial and Suki took note at this; knowing her friends were usually quite expressive people. Koko seemed a bit oblivious but also a little apprehensive

_Is something wrong here?_ Suki pondered for a brief second, and she laid her ocean blue eyes upon the Fire Nation siblings.

She froze.

Zuko and Azula slowly made eye contact with the warrior.

Oyaji gave Suki a curious glance.

Suki flipped her fans out violently; her face etched in hatred. Suki boomed a ferocious war cry and she rushed at the siblings – fully intending murder.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. I have to admit that I'm a little hesitant about leaving notes like this for stylistic purposes (I feel author's notes like this actually detract from the story and the work presented in each chapter and each story) but I feel that this note is necessary. I'd like to thank all of those who have read this story so far, and especially those who have left reviews. I'm not trying to come down like a stern teacher, but I must insist that you please review. I need the feedback desperately. just to let everyone know, the amount of hits for this story are a little over 900 and I've got 10 reviews. In other words I am receiving 1 review for every 90 readers.

I'll admit this is the first time I've ever done an Avatar fanfic, and I really need to know if my characters are believable. Also, I'd like to know if this story interests you - what I'm looking for specifically is my audience. I'm not sure who I'm writing this for, maybe myself, maybe others. I don't know. At the moment I'm writing what I think will be interesting. So i'd like to know how interested are you in this story? Do some parts bore you? Do you feel that this story is written for someone above or below your levels of interest?

What does everyone thinks about the plot? How believable is this story? I would love to hear your thoughts. I encourage you to please review so I can make this reading experience better for you.

I know my profile is blank right now, but that doesn't mean I don't exist. If you want to pm me advice please do so. Also if anyone would lie to volunteer as an editor of sorts, please let me know. I would be happy to return the favor.

Well I guess that's all for now. Once again I'd like to thank those who had previously left reviews, and I encourage you to let me know what you think as you read through the story.

Oh, also. I am writing two versions of this story. There is this version that is broken up into chapters, but I am actually writing this story in one, long file. If anyone would like this chapterless but more cohesive version please pm me. I won't bite.

Thanks again and I hope to keep your interests on high with this humble story of mine.

Caladbolg


	8. Fights and Dreams

"Tell me General," Ozai said, faking curiosity at his own war meeting, "where do you think the Avatar will strike?"

"Perhaps they will try to invade from the bay."

"Hmm, very obvious but good deduction," Ozai addressed his five other generals as well, "have there been sightings of my brother and children?"

"We have reports that Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were last seen heading southwest to an Earth Kingdom town named Gaoling," another General spoke up.

Ozai raised an eyebrow, actually interested, "have my children contacted the Bei-Fong family?"

"Not that we know of," the General responded, "but we have reason to suspect Prince Iroh will contact Achiko Bei-Fong."

"I could have told you that," Ozai responded nonchalantly, "that much is given. And Iroh will most likely pincer us from the west and from the bay on the eclipse."

"Indeed Your Majesty," the General acknowledged.

"Excellent. I have a plan," Ozai smirked.

* * *

"Well, now where?" Katara said.

The group relaxed in a den of a moderate inn, each taking a place in a different chair, couch, or wall.

"Well," Iroh piped up, "There is a very good chance my nephew may head northeast back into the Fire Nation."

"Okay," Sokka responded. "That's a pretty good lead and it allows us a way into the Fire Nation instead of going straight west. But I have a request first."

The group gave him their attention.

"Can we go to Kyoshi Island for supplies?"

The group blinked at him, looked at each other, and back at him. Sokka was nervous and sincerely hoped Suki had made it back to the island.

The group all gave some form of approval, and Sokka smiled. _That was a lot less arguing than I expected._

"Oh, Sokka? " Katara quickly said.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget you were the one who said we shouldn't take detours from our plan. All I'm saying is that if we want a detour I don't want to hear _any_ lip from you. Got it?"

Sokka blushed, a little in embarrassment for dodging his own advice, but nodded either way.

"Okay," Aang said, "When Toph gets here we'll leave for Kyoshi Island."

Mai and Ty Lee said nothing, but Iroh smiled. "This would include Mai and Ty Lee, am I correct?"

Katara, Sokka, and Aang agreed, all saying something along the lines that Mai and Ty Lee were enjoyable company.

The acrobat beamed and Mai looked less emotionless by a fraction.

* * *

Azula and Zuko quickly glanced at each other. Then their visions shifted back to the battle-hungry warrior charging at them.

Suki held her fans down, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Azula yawned. Counting to three in her head, she shoved Zuko into Suki's charge.

The Prince's eyes widened a bit at an unexpected shove and twirled from the whiplash on his chains. With his back facing Suki, Zuko clenched his eyes in pain as a streak of liquid oozed across his back.

Zuko's eyes opened quickly to see Suki and Azula viciously attacking and successfully dodging each other.

A swipe from Suki nearly grazed Azula's arm, and the Princess taunted, "Hello Little Miss Sunshine, how has your day been?"

Suki responded with a stab at Azula's heart. The Fire Nation girl yanked Zuko into Suki, and the warrior roundhouse kicked Zuko into Azula.

Preparing for another swing, Azula held Zuko straight as a meat shield. The Fire Nation boy blocked with his arm, hoping to disarm Suki.

Zuko winced at a small graze and yanked Azula towards the warrior. Azula decked Suki in the face and proceeded to chop at Suki's wrist.

Suki flicked her fan towards the ground, jabbed Azula in the stomach, and slapped Azula's face with the broadside of her fan.

Azula took both of her fists together and swiped at Suki's head. The warrior blocked and pushed Azula back a little more.

Picking her fan that protruded from the ground, Suki attempted to uppercut the Fire Nation girl.

Azula swiped one of Suki's fans and did a back flip – dodging Suki's attack. Zuko flew and dragged along on the ground much to his dismay.

He kept an eye on the gathering crowd of villagers and Suki's injured and furious friends. He wondered why Suki instantly attacked but thinking fled from him as Azula shoved him forward.

Nearly having his throat slit by Suki his patience vanished and he punched Azula in the face. Startling her and Suki for a second he immediately grabbed the fan in Azula's hand. Swiping at his chain he cleanly severed his connection to his sister.

Tossing the fan back to Suki, Azula's boot came to his face. He reeled back a bit, but noticed the chain that linked Azula's feet was severed. He blinked once in confusion but instantly recalled Suki throwing her fan to the ground. Zuko quickly gazed at the furious warrior, _She wants a fair fight…Interesting._

An unsuspecting punch to Zuko's kidney made him wince once more. In retaliation he lit his hands with flaming daggers and prepared to strike.

Koko stared back at him, fear lacing her face, and Zuko stopped immediately. He put his fire out and said to the five year old, "don't do that."

"What have you done to Koko?" Suki shouted at him.

"Nothing," he turned to find Suki and Azula engaged in their fight once more.

"Boy!" Oyaji shouted, "What in Kyoshi's name is going on!"

"I…I don't know! I didn't know they knew each other!"

"Who is she!" Oyaji pointed to Azula, and continued dangerously, "and no lies, Prince Zuko."

Zuko sighed, "She's my sister, Azula."

"Get the hell off our island, scum!" a villager shouted.

Zuko looked back to Azula and Suki, in thought.

"How are your friends doing?" Azula said sweetly.

Zuko was a little amazed at Azula's fighting. She held one of Suki's fans and fought as if she never had handcuffs. _How long did I look away? A minute?_

"I wonder," Azula smugly, "can your friend still see?"

"You bitch!" Punching Azula in the throat, Suki twirled Azula around and kneed the Fire Nation girl in the back – opening an old whip wound.

A little stinging scarlet wet Azula's back and her fury rose as well. Collecting her hands to a single fist, Azula jumped and slammed Suki in the back of the neck. Preparing to knee Suki in the face, Azula let a yelp of surprise and hurt when she found Suki's fan embedded in her thigh.

The still-growing crowd cheered. Suki quickly elbowed Azula in the stomach. Azula grabbed the fan and Suki caught sight of Azula's brand.

Batting away Azula's hand and blocking Azula's other hand, Suki twisted the fan in Azula's flesh and released the scarlet-tipped fan.

"What was that mark on your hand huh? Some sort of mark of shame? The branding of slavery? It doesn't matter. You deserve shame and slavery either way you heartless…"

Azula grit her teeth in fury and quickly stabbed Suki in the side. Kneeing Suki in the stomach the furious Fire Princess quickly slammed Suki to the ground and stomped on the back of Suki's head.

Azula jumped and slammed, with her knees first, onto Suki's back.

The Kyoshi warrior screamed and Azula quickly wrapped her chains around Suki's neck.

The crowd gasped and everyone prepared to run in and help Suki. Each and every villager brought out any weapon they had and Zuko saw his and Azula's executioners. Thinking quick and hoping for the best, Zuko sprinted to his sister and kicked her in the back of the head.

Azula rolled forward and Zuko held her neck down to the ground. Repeatedly punching Azula in the face he struck at Azula's pressure points and prayed for Azula to black out quickly.

Whipping her brother with a chain Azula stood when Zuko fell off. Weak but very angry, Azula rushed at him. Zuko quickly blocked her attack, grabbed her arm, twirled to Azula's back, grabbed her remaining arm, and kneed Azula in the back.

Zuko placed his knee against Azula's back, tipped her, and slammed her down.

Azula screamed once again, and Zuko winced. He locked Azula's arm with his leg, and grabbed a hold of Azula's right arm. Bending the arm in odd directions, Azula struggled.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Zuko bent the arm backwards until a resounding crack silenced everyone. Shouts of anger towards the Fire Nation siblings ceased, and Suki watched with worry.

To Suki, Zuko looked the most humane and inhumane person she had ever met, at the same time.

Azula's shock wore away and she screamed in agony at the top of her lungs. Tears stung her eyes and she wiggled in random ways.

Zuko slowly got off her letting her gaze at her broken arm.

A lone tear ran down Zuko's face. Azula's agony engraved itself into Zuko's memory – a memory he instantly knew would plague him for the rest of his life.

When silence reigned once again, Zuko stared at a now peacefully asleep Azula. Battered and beaten, Azula appeared unusually peaceful in her sleep. More than Zuko had ever seen before. The thought interested him but completely scared him. _Did she ever sleep well?_

"Boy," a quiet Oyaji said, "Go home and take care of her."

A sobered and shameful Zuko stared at Oyaji. Zuko said softly, "Can you help us leave? We don't have a boat."

* * *

_Swahmm!_

Azula winced at the blaring sound amidst darkness. Louder than anything she could immediately recall, she opened her eyes to see a void of black. Her lack of sight made…

_Swahmm!_

Azula jumped a little. She searched desperately trying to understand the source of the mind shattering sound. Azula tried to recall any inkling of similar sounds. She froze.

_Swahmm!_

"It's the sound of a hammer hitting an anvil…at a forge," she said to herself. Azula listened to her own voice become swallowed in the void. She thought she heard a low sound, but also attributed the mind's subconscious need for sound in complete silence. The overwhelming silence in the void - Azula wondered if she was alive or dead.

_Why am I here?_ Azula thought.

_Swahmm!_

"Who's doing that!" Azula shouted at the top of her lungs. She blinked as no sound left her throat. She tried once more.

_Swahmm! Swahmm!_

_Is it responding to me? _

"What are you?" she said calmly, not surprised to hear her voice swallowed down to nothing. She wondered if she was becoming deaf as well as mute.

A burst of red blinded her sight and she felt an uncomfortable heat surround her. Clenching her eyes shut in pain, she began to sweat.

The light settled to a lesser intensity and she slowly opened her eyes. Her bare feet stared back at her, and she realized she was standing on a black slab. The edge of the slab was surrounded by an irately red fire. She wiped her forehead and gasped. Her hand was covered in blood as well and she looked up.

She stood on the very edge of a peninsula, seeing a bay of death below.

Black seas washed against the edge of the peninsula. Among the seas were ships, scattered, some destroyed, some damaged – all at war with each other. She saw beaches and land that comprised nothing but the fires.

Screams of people in dying wails wracked her ears and mind as she saw a person die or ship damaged. Amongst the artillery, the screams, and the roar of the fires – Azula felt an overwhelming sense of dread. She tried to clasp her ears shut, but the agonizing noises intensified.

A low rumbling sound pervaded her mind, overcoming and conquering all the others. Azula flinched. She heard her father's sadistic cackles of glee at the pain of others surface and overcome her mind, body and soul.

Azula screamed as well – wishing everything would stop.

_Swahmm!_

Azula nearly fell off the slab-cliff as an earthquake-worthy rumble threw Azula's balance. She looked behind her position on all fours to see an enormous version of Ozai glare at her.

He smirked and a giant hammer smashed onto the flat slab in front of her. _Swahmm!_

Azula felt a shockwave from the impact and gazed at her father.

"AZULA," his terrifyingly powerful voice boomed at her, "YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED AND YOU ARE DEEMED UNWORTHY! AS SUCH, BY THE POWER AND VESTIGE IN ME, AS YOUR FATHER AND FIRE LORD I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH BY INCINERATION FOR YOUR OVERWHELMING FAILURES. DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?"

"What did I do to deserve your wrath father?" She pleaded, "I've always been you your little girl. I thought you were proud of me and my talents."

"YOU DESERVE MY WRATH BECAUSE OF YOUR VERY EXISTANCE. I AM DOING MYSELF AND THE FIRE NATION A FAVOR BY RIDDING THE PEOPLE OF YOUR LEPEROUS GRIP. YOUR FRIENDS MAI AND TY LEE ARE YOUR FRIENDS ONLY IN TITLE. THEY HATE YOU IN ACTUALITY. THEY LISTEN OUT OF FEAR, FOR YOUR DEVIOUS DEMEANOR HAUNTS THEM. THEY WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO WATCH YOU SUFFER.

YOUR BROTHER AND MOTHER HAVE HATED YOU SINCE YOUR BIRTH AND SUCH IS VERY UNDERSTANDABLE. YOU WERE VERY MUCH LUCKY TO BE BORN.

I HAVE NEVER BEEN PROUD OF YOUR TALENTS AND I NEVER LOVED YOU. NO ONE LOVES YOU FOR IT IS A SIN BY THE WORD OF AGNI TO SHOW COMPASSION TO THE MORALLY DISEASED. THEREFORE, SINCE THE WORLD SHALL BE MUCH BRIGHTER, LIVELIER, PEACEFUL, AND OVERALL BETTER WITHOUT YOU – I LEAVE YOU TO YOUR EXECUTIONERS."

Ozai smiled predatorily. Then his disposition immediately changed to loathing and he slammed the giant hammer down as hard as possible.

_SWAAHMMM! _

Azula flew several feet back from the impact. Rolling towards the cliff, Azula nearly toppled over as she caught the edge. Her legs hanging freely, Azula quickly climbed up to the black surface.

Ozai had disappeared, but in a half-circle stood several figures who all glared at Azula in revulsion.

Azula stood a little uneasily.

Eight ominous figures stood in all. From right to left, Azula digested the faces of each as their disgust rose.

Katara spit at her and nastily said, "what are you looking at, bitch?"

Aang continued, "all you've ever done is cause pain! You ruined Katara and Sokka's family! You nearly killed me! You overturned Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation where hundreds are dying from starvation as we speak! You should be ashamed!"

Suki flipped out her fans, "remember me? I owe you for permanently damaging my friends and slaying the twenty warriors when you decided you needed a disguise! Pig! Your sickening life will all be over soon!"

Mai kept her face the most emotionless of the group, but her hatred was still very noticeable. Azula had a sneaky suspicion that Mai's hatred was the most intense. Mai quietly but icily explained, "the only reason I followed you was because I needed change in my life. Your silly hunt for Zuko and the Avatar meant no difference to me. That time you embarrassed Zuko and I in the fountain – I never forgot and never will forget. That was the first time I realized that your odious existence should have been quelled. Even when we were children, you still never deserved to exist. Zuko is far better than you and fit for the throne much more.

I hate you for what you've done to me and Ty Lee. That's right. I know how you manipulated Ty Lee into joining us. A sin you have the inability to vanquish. How does it feel to know that everything you've ever felt accomplished about or made you proud turns out to be a complete failure and the world reviles you for it?"

"Yeah you bitch!" Ty lee shouted at her in a slightly cuter but still very furious rage, "I hate you for ruining my life! I was happy! Something completely foreign to your arrogant and narcissistic self!"

Azula was more than a little surprised at Ty Lee's speech.

"What?" the acrobat caught on, "surprised that I'm perceptive? That I know more than you think? That I'm more than a dumbass little girl who is completely oblivious to all things complex, and who concerns herself only with her friends, that one Water Tribe boy, and the happy auras? Think again!

I know what you did to me too and I hate you for it! How could you do that? What gives you the right to control anyone else's life? Nothing. Absolutely nothing gives you that right.

When Ozai cuffed you and made you Zuko's slave, I was elated. I was so happy to hear that you finally got a taste of your own medicine! In fact…well why do you think we're standing on an anvil?"

Azula blinked, and found that she was indeed on an anvil. She said nothing.

Ty lee continued, "It's because you're thinking about that branding isn't it? And how Zuko handcuffed you and kept you in a cage like the animal you are! Serves you right. I can't believe I ever made the mistake of being your friend once!"

Azula's head lowered a little.

"She speaks the truth," Iroh said, "You deserve all of this punishment. Karma works in a funny way when you think about it, doesn't it?"

Iroh sighed. "I suppose you will learn from these messages assuming, that is, you have the capability to learn. Perhaps you will learn from your mistakes instead of blindly following orders and performing tricks like the good show dog you are," Iroh said with a calm malice, "dear little niece."

"I appreciate you calling me fuddy-duddy and destroying the gifts I have given you over the past, I really do," Iroh continued, "it makes my heart _swell_ with pride to see how selfish, superficial, and disrespectful you can be. It makes me sick to know I am related to you."

"Your Uncle is absolutely right," Ursa continued, "I am ashamed of myself and my family to be the mother of such a hellion child as you. Do you have any idea how much pain and torment you cause others? I seriously wonder where I went wrong as a mother. Maybe it was your father's influence, but either way that does not change your past grievances.

As your mother, I believe all of this torture and punishment is necessary. You may not be able to repent for all of the sin you've committed but perhaps you can spend the rest of your life in living hell, unable to be at peace with yourself. Broken in spirit for eternity and your remorse, if you ever had any in the first place, will haunt you like a doppelganger's shadow. Only under those circumstances would you have the slightest possibility at redemption.

Anything below that…if I wasn't banished from the Fire Nation I'd come and find you myself. I'd murder you in cold blood just like I killed your asshole of a grandfather. DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Azula flinched, starting to show signs of fright.

"That's right," Ursa responded coldly, "I killed your grandfather so your father could ascend to the throne. I've killed family before and I will NOT hesitate to do it again. If you ever touch Zuko or Iroh, I will see to it that your throat be slit by my own two hands! Haven't you heard the old adage that a mother will protect her children at all costs? Guess who is not my child: you, or Zuko."

"Hello Azula," Zuko said finally, "have you had fun deserving every ounce of the pain you deserve? It is far from equal I assure you. I'd say you would have to die every possible death in the world, at least three times, to fully understand the pain you've caused.

After all, you've tortured me alone ever since you've been born. You've got a long way to go even for just me. Breaking your arm felt really good, but it wasn't enough.

Oh yeah, I know you didn't see me but at Ba Sing Se…back when father branded your pathetic body as my slave – I laughed. I laughed harder in that night than I had ever in my life- just like you laughed at me when _Daddy_ burned half my face!

It's a relief to see you suffer, but like I said it's not enough…I think I'll take my rightful place as the next Fire Lord in line and take Dad's offer of incinerating you. After all, I'm very prepared to kill you at all times. All you have to do is act out once, call me Zuzu, or do something stupid and your life _ends_!

But you may be smirking inside thinking _you're such an idiot Zuko. Dying is what I want._ That joke's on you, _little sister_. The minute you enter the Spirit World I cannot begin to imagine the torment you'll receive, and I can't begin to imagine how happy I'll be with your life gone.

Don't you see? Every single thing and reason why my life sucks and why my life is hard is because of YOU! I dare you to live my life for a week and not hate yourself for what you did to me. I dare you! I imagine you'd want to kill yourself because I sure as hell want you _dead_.

You watch out. Breaking your arm was just step one. Your punishment, like Dad said, is suffering. And your suffering has just begun!"

Zuko took a step closer. _Swahmm!_

The pounding returned, but there was no hammer. Each synchronized footfall of the eight made Azula's ears bleed.

She howled in pain as she felt her insides twist in agony as the red flames rose around the anvil. _Swahmm!_

Sweat trickled down Azula's face in rivulets, mixing with possible tears Azula realized she may have shed. Being backed into a corner Azula's eyes widened in fear.

Each face grew more and more disdainful from their previous hatred with each step. _Swahmm!_

Azula couldn't look any of them in the eyes. _Swahmm!_

The flames rose higher. _Swahmm!_

Each of them laughed at her, mocking her, hating her, relishing the sight of her racked with in pain. _Swahmm!_

The flames began to scorch the anvil. Being at its peninsula, Azula fearfully watched as the flames cut the eight and her off. She was surrounded by the bloodied flames. _Swahmm!_

Their sinister laughter grew in volume. She couldn't see their faces. _Swahmm!_

Their laughter rose and rose. Soon their hate matched the intensity of their feet.

_Swahmm!_

In the layers of laughter she heard her own father's mix in and fit perfectly. Everything around her perfectly explained her imperfections. _Swahmm!_

The heat grew in its intensity. She felt her skin peeling and blister. _Swahmm!_

Frightened and in agony she felt a particularly sharp pain in her broken arm. She gasped. She watched her skin boil and melt away in rivulets like the tears streaming down her face. _Swahmm!_

She thought she saw a figure in the distance. A silhouette of a man. _Swahmm!_

The laughter echoed.

She moved a little closer to the silhouette painstakingly slowly. The fire parted a bit and Azula saw Long Feng burning alive. He gazed at her coolly, "you did this to me you conniving whore. Now you deserve the same fate!"

_Swahmm!_

The fire engulfed her immediately and began to change to white. Azula screamed louder and harder than she ever had before. The laughter echoed in the fire, in her bones, and in her head. They loved it.

_Swahmm!_

The laughter faded, and once again Ozai's menacing laughter cropped up. Azula suffocated from the flames.

_Swahmm!_

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" Azula shouted in tears, "I'm…" she cried, "I'm SORRY! PLEASE! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO CAUSE ANYMORE PAIN! I'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL! I SWEAR! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!"

_Swahmm!_

The laughter intensified, and chanting from the figures surfaced, "burn in hell for your sins. Burn in Hell for Your Sins. BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR SINS!"

Azula bawled.

_Swahmm!_

"I'M SORRY!"

_Swahmm!_

"Azula…" a small voice cut in.

_Swahmm!_

"Azula." The voice grew louder.

_Swahmm!_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! MOM, DAD! ZUKO! I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?"

"Azula!"

Darkness.

A slight nudge on the shoulder. "Azula."

Azula opened her bleary eyes to see Zuko's scarred face staring back at her.

"Azula," he said once more. "It's okay. You had a nightmare. Everything's okay. No one wants to kill you."

Azula's sight cleared a little more, and she noticed her slim surroundings. She was in a small raft with Zuko and she rested against one end of the boat. Green tarp lay over her head and two oars were connected to the sides of the boat.

Azula stared back at Zuko and sniffed.

Zuko looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Azula. I'm sorry for breaking your arm. I feel horrible."

She gazed down and saw her arm held in a bent and hollowed log, stuck with grey putty, and in a sling.

Zuko sighed, "The people on Kyoshi Island reluctantly helped us out. They did that to your arm and gave us this boat."

Azula avoided eye contact with him. Wiping tears from her eyes, Azula hung her head down. "Where are we?" she said quietly but hoarsely.

"The middle of the ocean. I wanted to drop you off at home in the Fire Nation. You're free. You should have never been a slave in the first place. This is all Dad's fault. I think he's playing us…maybe. I'm not sure. He definitely wants an heir to the throne, but…well, what do you think Azula? Do you think Dad is cruel enough that he may have pit us against each other to see who was stronger and a better suit for the throne? I mean, I'm not saying he is doing this, but I mean…I wouldn't put it past him. What do you think?"

Azula was silent and Zuko ceased the conversation.

A few minutes later Zuko sighed, "I'm joining the Avatar as soon as I find him and take you back home. Whether he likes it or not I am going to fight alongside him and take down Dad.

I don't care what you say about this Azula. No one should have to be subjected to the treatment Dad has given us. It's unnatural and cruel. And he will pay for it."

Groggy, sore, shaken up from her nightmare, and in a little pain from her arm, Azula said nothing.

Zuko sighed, and position himself to row the boat again. Azula watched him lazily as the oars methodically pierced the ocean; each time with a soft _swahmm_.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, but school has been demanding. I can't imagine I'll be able to write another chapter for another 5 weeks at the least. Until then the story is on hiatus, but I intend to finish this story and I have a lot of ideas in my head. I'm far from blocked when it comes to ideas.

Anyway, at least 5 weeks is when I'll be able to work on it again. I hope to hear your comments and your thoughts. Please review. I want to know if I'm doing a good job. Thank you very much for your patience.

Caladbolg777


	9. A Guided Tour of the Fire Nation

Sokka sighed and Katara noticed.

The waterbender watched her brother and pain filled her heart, he looks so dejected. I'm glad Suki's okay but…it was hard to see her like that. Makes me wonder how messed up Azula is. Katara breathed in and heat of hatred consumed her, _this is all Azula and Zuko's fault_. Especially that bastard Zuko! I don't care what Iroh says, Zuko is not good. I was completely right when I told him I saw his face when I imagined evil. Conniving son of…he's as bad as his freakin' sister! Oh I swear…

"I see them!" Toph pointed from the side of Appa.

"Nice try Toph," Aang responded casually.

"Actually," Sokka said from next to her, very surprised, "she's pointing right at a boat that looks really similar to the one Oyaji described to us."

Katara perked up, her anger fleeting for a moment.

Toph blinked, "are you serious?"

"Yeah," Sokka responded.

"Woohoo! Score one for the blind kid!"

The group chuckled, with only a smile from Mai, as Appa descended. As the bison lowered, the seriousness among the group deepened and intensified.

Iroh closed his eyes with an exhale, here we go…

Appa cleanly slid into the ocean waves next to the boat, and Appa swam ahead of the boat.

With Appa's side facing him, Zuko's mouth hung open and his arms were slack. He quickly checked his sister to find her sleep, and then stared back at five pairs of eyes on him and an oncoming avatar.

Aang softly landed as softly as possible on the boat, in front of Zuko, and put his glider away. "Hello Zuko," the boy said amicably.

"Um, hi…I uh…I…"

"Your Uncle asked us to find you in return for him teaching me firebending. As a group we're not too enthusiastic about it, but we're doing what we have to. Please come with us."

"I wanted to join you anyway…" Zuko sighed and looked down, "but I don't know now. I don't feel worthy to be in your presence."

Aang blinked, very much surprised at the comment. He sat in front of Zuko, "what do you mean?"

"Take a look at my sister," the teen responded dejectedly.

Aang gasped. Zuko sighed again.

"Can you help her? Your friend Katara can heal people right?"

Aang nodded, a little uneasy.

Zuko looked up, "I know this is a huge favor and you'll probably say…"

"What is it Zuko."

"Sorry. Would Katara heal my sister?"

"WHAT?"

Zuko winced and noticed talk among the others in the background, "my ears…"

"What are you thinking? She's crazy. Why are you helping her? Why did you help her back in Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko's head hung, "I don't know…I was really confused back then."

Aang glared, "because of your _confusion_ I nearly died and the world nearly lost its hope!"

"I know."

"What do you want from me Zuko! Seriously! I don't understand. You chase me all over the world for the past year and you help your crazy sister who, if I remember correctly, you don't exactly like either! What the hell is wrong with you! What's your deal?"

Zuko looked up at him, "I want to help you."

Aang gave him a look, "and now you want to help me? Do you have some sort of disorder?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Aang said heatedly, "you're coming with us one way or another so you might as well tell me now how I wouldn't understand…whatever it is I'm supposed to not understand."

"I'm not ready to talk about it, but all I can say is that I've been taught a lesson and I've been shown the right direction with a really hard kick in my ass. Azula and I have been through hell, and I don't know about her but I've changed, for good."

Aang snorted, "You also told Katara you changed, and then you backstabbed her."

Zuko avoided Aang's eyes, "I'm sorry for that. Like I said I was confused back then..."

Aang huffed and clenched his nose, "whatever, let's just get you and Azula on Appa."

"You're actually taking my sister too? No offense but I thought you'd leave her for dead."

"Mai and Ty Lee are on Appa. They were worried about her and asked us if…" Aang froze as Azula shifted and blearily opened her eyes. Zuko turned around.

Azula's eyes shot open at the sight of Aang, but she looked away, avoiding eye contact. She shivered a little and scrunched to a fetal position as a cold draft hit the boat.

Aang's interests piqued at her disinterest in him, "Yeah. Azula too." He said to Zuko, "Mai and Ty Lee were looking for her. They thought you two were traveling together and they asked to join us since we were searching for you."

Zuko nodded, "I understand. Um about Azula…I don't think she has the energy to get up and move onto your bison. We've been out her for two days and she hasn't moved from that spot since."

Aang nodded, "I'll bring Appa closer and you can climb up from his tail with her. I don't know how he's going to react to you two, but we'll figure something out."

Zuko looked a little wary, but agreed.

"Oh yeah." Aang mentioned as he was about to take flight, "About Katara…it's between you and her."

Zuko sighed, "That's what I'm worried about."

Aang flew away from the boat, and Zuko turned to his sister." We're going to board the Avatar's bison. Don't struggle."

Azula glared at him, and muttered through her knees, "weakling."

Zuko stiffened, sighed in frustration, and held out his hand. Azula accepted.

The Fire Nation boy led his sister a little closer to the front of the boat as Appa's tail got closer. Almost acting as a bridge up to the saddle, Azula understood that the siblings would have to climb on Appa's tail. Her eyes narrowed as much as possible.

Zuko blinked at her expression and heard a roar from the bison. Appa seemed to glare directly at Azula, and the bison prepared an attack with his tail. Zuko's eyes bulged as he pushed his sister back a little, "Wai…"

_WAM! _

Zuko flew approximately twenty feet to the right, skidded across the surface of the ocean once and painfully landed in the water face first.

"ZUKO," Ty Lee shouted in concern.

Mai immediately jumped into the water, and the rest of the group tried to calm Appa. Azula waited for the perfect moment…Appa's head turned, her eyes widened. Azula bolted at Appa's tail and she hopped onto the tail, did a flip, and neatly landed in the saddle.

All noise coming from the group and Appa ceased. The remaining members on the saddle, minus Ty Lee and Iroh, gawked in open awe at Azula's acrobatic display. She calmly sat, "what?"

A shifting in the water caused the group to gaze at their right. Mai slightly struggled with Zuko as both climbed into the saddle. Zuko was clutching his face; his teeth grit.

"Are you alright nephew?"

Zuko removed his hand, with his eyes clenched shut and very red in the face he responded, "I think so." Zuko opened his bloodshot eyes.

"Hmm, instead of Angry-Jerk maybe I should call you Tomato-Face from now on," Sokka pondered.

Most everyone laughed uproariously. Zuko seethed, Iroh had a smile, Ty Lee tried not to smile, and Mai remained impassive.

Azula in particular, was ecstatic, "Hahah…I didn't know you were a sparrowkeet at heart Zuzu!"

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph felt a little uneasy playing jokes with their supposed enemy but dismissed such thoughts in a haze of mirth.

Ty Lee frowned and, like Mai, remained silent.

Iroh rubbed Zuko's upper back and whispered some comforting words. The former Prince nodded with his head down. Iroh slyly noticed Ty Lee glancing at Azula and going into quick bouts of contemplation.

Mai gave Iroh a slightly puzzled expression. _Maybe she's trying to understand what Ty Lee is doing as well_, Iroh pondered, and gave her a shrug.

Zuko sighed and whispered, "Ow...my face. Do we have anything cold? Like cold water or something?"

"I'm afraid not at the moment," Iroh said tiredly.

"Okay…It's good to see you again Uncle. I'm sorry…" Zuko's head hung down further.

Iroh smiled, "and for what are you sorry for, pray tell?"

"I betrayed you. And by betraying you I betrayed the Avatar and nearly got him killed, and…"

Iroh placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "it's alright nephew. I forgive you…"

Zuko's face lit.

"On one condition…"

Zuko frowned.

Iroh whispered seriously, "Please tell me what happened to Azula when we have some private time. I saw the markings…"

Zuko closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He barely tilted his head in a nod.

Iroh sighed and smiled sadly, "I believe you did the best you could. I know you would never stoop as low as your father." The older man then chuckled, "Besides, you have too much of your mother in you."

At that Zuko smiled a little.

"Excuse me," Aang interrupted uncomfortably.

Iroh smiled, turning to the Avatar, "how may we be of service?"

Aang relaxed a little, "well we're wondering where to go next. I mean we obviously have to go to the Fire Nation soon, but we're not sure how."

"Ah, I see," the General replied, "perhaps we should discuss this over some tea."

Despite his inner turmoil, Zuko rolled his eyes in amused annoyance.

Aang nodded, "okay."

Zuko watched Sokka search one of their bags at Aang's request, and the Fire Prince quickly glanced at the rest of the group. His eyes first laid upon Toph; bored and picking her nose.

He nearly gagged and immediately shifted his eyes to Mai and Ty Lee. The Fire Nation girls had the sole attention upon Azula. Ty Lee quietly conversed with Azula; worry shamelessly covered the acrobat's face. Mai was silent, but Zuko guessed she was experiencing as much turmoil as Ty Lee. _Trust Mai's face to stay solid as a rock…sometimes I wonder if she's truly from the Fire Nation._

Sokka and Katara had a mild argument as they both searched for a map.

Zuko felt a small prick of uneasiness sift through his bones at lightning speed. He turned, and Azula gave him a malicious smile. Zuko blinked, _uh oh. _

Azula turned to Ty Lee and casually carried on a conversation to Zuko's bewilderment. On his left, Iroh stroked his beard as the older man stared out to the sea.

"Did you guys find the map?" Aang asked the Water siblings.

Sokka and Katara paused, sat with their legs tucked under themselves, looked at each other, then back at Aang. Katara turned, "um, no. I think we lost it."

"Really?"

Katara nodded.

"I believe we are not too far from land," Iroh said, his eyes shifting to Toph briefly, "If we can get to land I can draw a map for all of us."

Toph, catching on, blushed a bit and kept her head low with a smile.

Aang shrugged, "okay."

The Avatar hopped to Appa's reigns and called out a "Yip, Yip boy."

Zuko, Azula, and Toph quickly grabbed a side of the saddle as Appa ascended.

* * *

Ozai sat contently amongst his favorite six advisors and three generals, "I have called a meeting, gentlemen, for us to discuss our future actions in dealing with our newly acclaimed territory." Gazing at each man briefly seated at a circular table with a large map of the world carved in the center, the Fire Lord smiled. "From my analysis of the citizens of Ba Sing Se and New Ozai, courtesy of our reports from Wan Deng Shu…" Ozai nodded at the man seated directly across from him. Wan Deng Shu bowed lightly.

"I believe assimilation sounds the most tantalizing of forced assimilations to the people of Ba Sing Se. We have several discourses and several approaches to achieve somewhat similar results. General Kwan, if you may…"

The man on Ozai's right immediately spoke, "At the current moment we have narrowed our most beneficial options, which will stir the least resistance from the Earth animals, down to three. Our first option is to slaughter them all, a personal favorite if I am not mistaken my liege?"

Ozai nodded, "a morning cup of Fire Wine watching the Earth trash being fed to the Mongoose Dragons is indeed true entertainment. Please continue."

"We have the option of sending all able-bodied women and children to labor camps along with sending the men to the front lines in Fire Nation armor. And our most diplomatic would be to selectively choose members of each social class and give them a tour of the Fire Nation - a small vacation if you will."

"I'll have to admit," Ozai pondered, "a change of pace may bring a little more excitement and intrigue to our situation gentlemen. Perhaps, we can mix a little of our second and third options? Any opinions?"

A sinewy man, devious in intent, rose, "Although this third option appears diplomatic, my lord, I agree that it is an interesting route. If I may elaborate on this choice…"

"You may."

"I believe we would be harkening back to the glorious reigns of our ancestors, the carefully, deviously double-edged diplomacy that had made our brilliant Lord Sozin a master in the arts of warfare. For we may offer this free vacation on the grounds that any refusal will result in undesired consequences for the dissenter." The man bowed and sat.

The man to his left, a burly man with a glint of gleeful hatred in his eyes rose, "I also agree with Advisor Tehn Lu. I believe, my lord, we will see a spectacular show amongst the people should some dissent. If there is no resistance then I see a smooth path of carving assimilation into the weak-minded Earth trash of the city. After all, my lord, we understand from our scientists that these mongrels simply lack the mental capacity to understand our intentions. For all they know, they are receiving a gift from the _'generous'_ Fire Lord Ozai. How stupid they are, my lord."

Ozai stroked his chin a little, "An admirable argument General Shang, but it is lacking. I refuse to be understood as generous…"

Shang nearly winced.

"However I will forgive the comment. I have seen the scientific results myself, and I agree wholeheartedly in those animals' lack of human intelligence. It is not their fault they are subhuman just as it is no animal's fault for their own existence."

Shang bowed and sat, "Thank you my lord."

Ozai already made eye contact with a general on his far left, "What say you Jiang-Ku?"

"My lord," the general rose, "if I may change the subject for a moment, I have some unpleasant news."

Ozai frowned, "you may."

"One of our scouts near the Earth city of Gaoling had trailed Prince Zuko and princess Azula and reports they sought refuge upon a Water Tribe ship."

Ozai blinked, his disposition taking a noticeable edge of rage, "Speak of them only as Zuko and Azula. Go on."

"The ship's destination is the South Pole, but our reports also state that the ship makes port on Kyoshi Island. We have reason to believe that Zuko and Azula were deposited on Kyoshi Island."

Ozai nodded, "anything else?"

Jiang-Ku nodded, "unfortunately our spies have also indicated that the Avatar is alive, and is currently traveling with Former-General Iroh, and Azula's two childhood friends."

"I see. Mai and Ty Lee. Hmm, this is disconcerting." Ozai pondered for a moment, "Jiang-Ku I want you and Shang to take a small army with you and find my children. Your orders are to invite my children back to have dinner with me. If they refuse, capture them and bring them here anyway. If they are with the Avatar and his group, kill them all except for Azula and her friends. Capture those three and kill Azula's friends on the trip back to the Capital.

In regards to the army, I want you to seek out our most specialized stealth squads. Yu-Yan Archers are mandatory. If the Avatar is present his Earthbending friend can see vibrations in the Earth with her feet. She is a living motion detector. The Avatar, the blind Earthbending girl, and my brother are your priority targets. Do you understand this order?"

Both generals rose and bowed humbly to heir lord, "Yes my liege."

Ozai smiled, "wonderful. Now go. Make haste. If I know my brother, they will attempt to infiltrate the Capital from the southwest."

Both generals nodded and immediately left.

Watching them leave, Ozai sighed a little and pinched his nose a bit, "I believe we all need a little entertainment from that little issue. I decree that we will organize a small vacation tour for the lucky Earth cur to visit our Nation. I am looking forward to dissent. I am thinking we hold a tournament of death for the rebels – it should be truly entertaining. If no one dissents…well I think we'll have to hold a small tournament anyway. What say you gentlemen?"

The men all raised their fists into the air, "FOR AGNI!"

Ozai smiled, "perfect. I will require General Xu, Jeong-Bok Soon, and Tehn Lu to stay for a brief period of time. Meeting is adjourned."

The four unnamed advisors rose from their seats, bowed deeply, and left.

Ozai gestured to the men and pointed to a smaller, circular table, "please let us sit here. No need to be so separate from each other."

The four men collectively traveled to the smaller table, almost in ritual precession. Ozai sat first, then the advisors, and finally Xu. Ozai smiled, "rest assured this will not take long."

The three men bowed.

"Jeong-Bok Soon, I would like you to compose a list of approximately thirty individuals. We want a near equal representation from each social class. Include a few children and fewer elderly. The list must predominantly be those from the age of fourteen to forty. Understood?"

"Yes my lord. You shall have the list by this evening."

"Always very punctual. It is a nice morning…perhaps I will join you briefly."

Jeong-Bok Soon bowed, "it would be my honor."

Ozai nodded, "General Xu, I would like for you to arrange the materials necessary for such a vacation plan to work. Any fine ship from our navy will be sufficient. Make sure the nobles, if they can truly be called such, have nicer accommodations than the lower citizens."

"I understand my lord."

"And Tehn Lu, I apologize but your task may be the most difficult of all."

"It is of no consequence my lord. I am honored to serve you."

"Good. Your task is to plan a route for this tour. See the tour as you see fit, although they must see the Capital at the least. However, the difficult aspect of your job is you must make our superiority - although it is absolutely true - disappear from the eyes of the Earth cur. This includes no open hostility from our people unless provoked. Are you prepared for this task?"

Tehn Lu bowed, "Your will is my command sire. I will not fail you."

Ozai smiled, "this is wonderful. In celebration of this event, I will be assigning General Liu to collect our most troublesome rebels for tonight's entertainment. Please give Liu my order, and our feast will begin at sundown tomorrow. Gentlemen you are dismissed."

The four men rose. Ozai grinned as the remaining men bowed and left. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Appa muttered as he softly landed next to a patch of sparse forest. Admiring the cliff-face and the ocean below, Zuko was lost in his own thoughts. He oddly felt at peace with the natural environment. He had an urge to meditate, but activity ensued instantly,

Aang immediately hopped off of his large friend and everyone else followed suit. Iroh helped Katara and Toph begin to set up camp as Mai and Sokka immediately set out to hunt.

Beginning to warm a broth, Iroh and Katara easily chatted about the dinner preparations. Toph casually set out different sleeping bags in a neat order while Aang constructed tents near each bag.

Zuko and Azula looked at each other and then at the group. Both were uneasy. Zuko gazed at his sister, "do we help?"

Azula glared, "don't you mean you should you help?" She whispered violently, "after all _you_ broke my arm."

"Hi!" Ty Lee chirped happily at the two and gave Azula a careful hug. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."

"Um…thanks," Azula replied a little awkwardly after the girls separated.

Ty Lee beamed, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'll leave you two be," Zuko replied, a little miffed from the exclusion.

He immediately walked towards Iroh.

Azula and Ty Lee watched him for a second. Ty Lee's smile instantly melted to concern. "Are you seriously okay?" she said lowly.

Azula sighed sadly, "no. This is going to hurt you, but I need to show you something…" she gazed at her acrobatic friend sincerely.

"Um," Zuko scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uncle…is it alright if we talk a little? Or, is there something I can do?"

Katara glared at him but said nothing.

Iroh looked up, "hmm? Could you repeat that please?"

"I said, is there anything I can help with?"

"We're fine," Katara said coldly, "we don't need your help."

Iroh almost ignored her, "is there something you wanted to talk about nephew?"

"GAAAH!" Ty Lee screamed.

Everyone rushed to a weeping Ty Lee. Hugging Azula she muttered nearly incoherent phrases of guilt, apology, and despair. Azula looked solemn and appreciated Ty Lee's sympathy.

"What happened?" The group heard Sokka's voice as Mai and he ran to Ty Lee as well.

Azula, morbidly humane, eased Ty Lee off. The acrobat cried with both hands to her face and squatted.

Azula sighed and slowly lifted her sleeve on her broken arm. Wincing a little from remnants of pain, she presented her mark to the group.

Mai and Zuko were absolutely horrified.

* * *

Author's Note: I was surprised that I got done so quickly. Anyway my semester ends in 2 weeks so you can expect another chapter a little after that date. Please Review.


	10. The Trial

Katara could not keep her eyes away from Azula's burnt hands. The master waterbender felt more than a little useless, confused, but morbidly obsessed with Azula's wounds at the same time. She wanted to know how Azula was burned, how Azula let someone burn her, why Zuko looks nervous, and why Iroh was calm yet suspicious. Something was going on, her mind told her, and she was suspicious herself.

Katara yanked her vision away from the brands and closed her eyes for a brief second. She let out a brief and collected herself. The emotions swirled, twisted, churned, but they were swept away calmly; like a gentle tide.

Taking a quick glance at her friends, she saw apprehension and shock in varying levels on all their faces. Even Toph, which puzzled her a little, but she did not question the earthbender's ways. Gaining a sense that other than Iroh she was the most collected of the group, Katara asked, "what happened to you?"

Azula did not answer for a moment. She seemed embarrassed or perhaps ashamed of herself. Katara could not tell which.

A muffled hiccup from Ty Lee brought Katara's attention to the acrobat. Mai had an odd look on her face in her position, comforting Ty Lee in an embrace. Katara gave Mai a small smile hoping to encourage the usually emotionless girl that she was significantly helping and comforting their distraught friend.

Mai nodded in return and gazed back to Azula with an unreadable expression. "Yes, what happened?" Aang piped up and Katara's sights returned to Azula as

well.

Azula sighed painfully, "I am a slave…" The group was speechless and so Azula continued on, "and Zuko is my master."

Iroh stroked his beard, "Assuming that Ozai ordered this enslavement, why would he do such a thing to his beloved daughter?"

Azula could not meet her uncle's gaze, and she mumbled bitterly, "because I lied to him." She paused. Azula exhaled through her nose as her eyes raised, "Of course I didn't tell him. I guess it wasn't my lucky day." She hung her head and sniffled a little.

Katara and Sokka sent an unspoken question to Toph, and the blind girl responded with a shake of her head.

"Toph says that you're not lying," Sokka joined in the conversation, "and I believe her. But, I'm still not sure if I believe you. What did you do to Suki and what happened to your arm?"

Azula gazed at him sadly. She choked up a little, "I was out of line. Master did not want me to fight your girlfriend, but I did anyway. She wanted a rematch. Understandable, but I disobeyed Master. And for that, he broke my arm."

Katara instantly glared at Zuko and watched with malicious satisfaction when the scarred teen squirmed at his new title. "And what do you have to say for yourself, _Master_ Zuko?"

"I…"

"You know what I don't even want to hear it!" Katara shouted, "you disgust me you pig! I trusted you back in Ba Sing Se! You're nothing more than a monster!" Katara readied water out of her pouch until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Aang held a steady gaze and said nothing.

Katara calmed but refused to look at Zuko any longer.

Zuko tried to speak up, to say sorry, to defend himself, but nothing came. Katara's outburst made him look down, hating himself. However, the look on Mai's face from her kneeling position scared him. One of his only friends since his childhood, and the girl he had suspected or hoped liked him in return, glared at him with pure hatred. Zuko was surprised to see Mai's usually composed face free of all restraints and ire encompassed her disposition. _And it's all directed at me_, Zuko thought forlornly. The scarred prince wondered if he was going to live through the night.

"If I may interject," Iroh said after a moment of silence, attempting to break the mounting tension. All eyes, including the red ones of Ty Lee, immediately shot to him. The man remained unfazed, "this is a very serious matter, and I believe we are all stressed. Perhaps we should continue this later when our minds have cleared somewhat. Also, I would like to speak with my niece and nephew alone. I hope you understand. As you know, this is a family matter among others."

"I agree with you," Aang said, "that sounds like a great idea. This is so messed up, and it needs time to for it to unravel. I think we should camp in two separate camps for now. We're not ready to be together yet."

Ty Lee sniffed as she stood up along with Mai, "what about us?"

"That depends," Aang said warmly, "you're welcome to stay with us and you're welcome to stay with Iroh, Zuko, and Azula. It's up to you."

Azula raised her eyes, a small glimmer of hope behind her carefully crafted mask rose within her. She wanted to be with her friends again. If for nothing else, she figured Mai could help her get her handcuffs off so she could annihilate her brother and uncle as well as the Avatar and his friends. Azula looked at her friends and the hope grew a little more within her.

Mai's face was once again impassive but she replied with bitter sarcasm, "oh, it's _such_ a hard decision." Ty Lee's face was downcast and she said nothing.

Aang slowly gazed at all of his friends, Zuko, Azula, and finally Iroh. With a nod, the Avatar pointed to a small cliff-face and said to Iroh, "We'll be on top of that hill over there and we'll be back in the morning. If you need us just send a signal." Aang gave the retired general a smile and bowed respectfully, "take care Iroh."

Iroh bowed in return, "take care yourself."

Aang and his friends went towards Appa with their backs to Zuko and Azula. Iroh stood next to his niece and nephew and waved a small goodbye to the group. Mai and Ty Lee refused to look back as they both climbed onto Appa as well.

As the bison flew away with the travelers waving back, no one noticed a brief look of despair on Azula's face.

* * *

"Azula is up to something and Zuko looked guilty," Mai said angrily but softly to Ty Lee, a little away from the others, "and to think I liked him."

Ty Lee did not meet Mai's eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Mai let a frustrated sigh escape her grim mouth and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache approaching.

Both Fire Nation girls said nothing, but their attention quickly focused to a question that hung in the air: "what do you think Aang?"

Ty Lee and Mai watched Katara's concerned but confused expression as she prompted her friend. The Avatar shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"I don't know," the airbender muttered sadly, "I think Azula is telling the truth. I know she's lied a lot before, but for once I think she's telling the truth."

"She is," Mai spoke up with a calmed voice, "Ty Lee and I have known Azula since we were kids. We're not perfect at it, but we can generally tell when she's lying or not."

"Speaking of which," Katara said, "Why didn't you guys stay with Iroh? I don't mind you staying here, but I was just wondering…"

"I don't know," Ty Lee responded, "It's just…well…"

"She used to be our friend. Now we're just not so sure," Mai filled in for Ty Lee. "She's always used fear to control people."

"But being on our own for a while," Ty Lee continued, "and meeting you, we know that using fear to control people is not good. It's a waste of time."

"Well this is all well and good," Sokka started, "but we've got a slightly more important issue here. Is Azula lying about being a slave?"

Mai and Ty Lee shook their heads with a fair level of confidence.

"If that's true," Sokka said, "She has to have some sort of motive behind it. Everything Azula does she's already planned out the possible outcomes – or at least I think she does."

Ty Lee nodded, "Nope. She does."

Sokka shuddered, "um, anyway. I think she let us know about her status on purpose. Normally someone would want to keep that kind of a thing a secret. All we need to do is figure out what she wants."

"What about Zuko?" Toph said, "his heartbeats were all over the place. I couldn't really read his emotions, but it felt like he was scared, shocked, and also angry. The kind of anger that revenge usually comes from – I'm more worried about Zuko than Azula right now. There's a big piece of this puzzle that he knows and he's not saying it."

"So Zuko's hiding something?"

Toph sighed, "just said that Sugar Queen."

Ty Lee stifled a snort of amusement, but Katara caught on. The waterbender gave the acrobat a sharp look, but smiled as Ty Lee comically blanched. A few chuckles from the group, including Ty Lee, broke the tense air for a moment.

"Well," Aang said, "I know we're still all a little upset and confused over this news, but I think we should rest for now. It's getting late and we might as well end this day on a happy note."

The group nodded in agreement and they quickly arranged their camp for a night of fitful sleep.

* * *

Aang woke up with the feeling of energy instantly pumping into him. He found it a little odd since he could not sleep longer than an hour every time he fell asleep the previous night. He did not know why but the number 8 popped into his mind.

Gazing around the campsite the Avatar counted all but Sokka, Toph, and Mai as currently awake. Katara was bent over a pot stirring boiling water while Ty Lee watched with interest a few feet away.

Glancing up from breakfast, Katara smiled "Good morning Aang."

"Good morning. What are you making?"

"Stewed Sea Prunes, but since we don't have any actual sea prunes I'm using this vegetable that grows here in the Earth Kingdom that Ty Lee told me about."

Katara smiled at the acrobat and Ty Lee blushed a little, "actually Iroh told me about them. He said he lived and studied with some waterbenders once."

"Really?" Katara and Aang chorused, their eyes full of surprise.

Ty Lee nodded happily, "Yep. But that's all I really know about it."

"So I was in the mood for sea prunes," Katara continued with a smirk, "and I figured it will wake up Sokka as soon as he smells food." Aang and Ty Lee chuckled.

Ty Lee sighed in content, "You know…it's really nice being here. You guys are so warm here. I feel free here like I did with the circus. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," Aang said, "you were in the circus?"

Ty Lee nodded, although a little more sober, "I ran away from home because I have six identical sisters. Even though it was a lot of fun getting into trouble because no one could ever figure out which one of us did it, my sisters got to me. It's not their fault. They were never mean or anything. I just felt like I'd always be a part of a matched set."

"Huh," Aang commented, "that's interesting that you say that. The monks always told me that although we must respect uniformity we also have to celebrate people's individuality. It's something I saw every day back then because we all looked the same but we all respected and could identify each other right away because of our personalities."

"It sounds a little like the Water Tribe warriors my dad is leading," Katara added, "All of the men camouflaged themselves with animal pelts and the war paint. But in their down time, if with all of the warrior clothing and the paint on, they still were the same people who peacefully lived with their families back home."

"What's this about war paint?" Mai said, waking up to the trio.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Ty Lee responded cheerfully.

"Good morning," Mai sat down next to the group, motioned her hand in a wave to Ty Lee, and gazed at Katara again.

Katara blinked, "oh! I was just saying that the warriors from my tribe would put on animal pelts and war paint when they went to battle, but even when they're at war they never lose their identity."

Mai blinked, "ok."

"Katara, do you think the water's ready?" Aang suggested.

Giving the pot one last stir, Katara dropped the vegetables into the water carefully, "Thanks Aang. I know you don't like sea prunes but did you want to give this vegetable a try?"

"I told you I don't like sea prunes?"

"No," Katara smiled, "but you made the funniest faces when you did try them."

"Oh," Aang giggled sheepishly with a hand on the back of his head.

"Don't worry though," Katara said, "it's an acquired taste. I hated them up until a few years ago."

Mai had an eyebrow raised and she glanced between Aang and Katara, "Sea prunes? "

"Did someone say sea prunes! Do I smell sea prunes!" an excited Sokka nearly shouted at the top of his lungs as he shot up from his sleeping bag like a rocket.

"Yes and yes," Toph grumbled as she tossed and turned, "now _shut up_ so I can get some more sleep."

"Toph you should probably get up," Katara giggled at Sokka's indignant expression.

"Give me a few more minutes, _mom_."

"Hey…"

Toph smirked as she got up; her hair a tangled mess.

"Don't make me wake you up with warm water tomorrow."

Toph shrugged and smiled, "do it if you want to Sugar Queen. It's your funeral."

Katara playfully seethed and Toph snickered.

"Toph." Aang called out after a moment of silence.

"Yes Twinkle-toes?"

"Can you feel for Zuko and Azula? Where are they?"

The blind girl yawned and said, "give me a second." She casually slapped he ground with one hand and immediately said, "They're on their way. Coming from the northeast and they'll be here in a minute. Need any more information?"

"No. Thanks very much."

"No problem."

"So how should we deal with this?" Sokka said, "maybe a voting system like we do back home?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Aang said, "I'll introduce a question, then we'll go in a circle. We'll discuss it then vote at the end? Is that how the Water Tribe makes rules?"

"Yeah pretty much," Katara replied, "I think the Northern Tribe has an actual government but that's how we do it back home."

"Here they come," Toph said and the three Fire Nation Royals climbed a small hill to the main campsite.

Ty Lee gazed at Toph in astonishment, "Seriously…how do you do _that?_"

"I'll tell you later."

Iroh grinned happily as the trio sat in an already forming circle, "Greetings friends. I hope you all had a good night's rest."

Zuko and Azula could not share Iroh's warmth. Zuko appeared very downtrodden and hesitant, and Azula looked as if she had given up on everything. To Aang, the sight was very unsettling.

"Hello Iroh," Toph smiled to him. She looked at Aang and said, "When you're ready."

Feeling the blind girl's eyes on him as well as the rest of the group, Aang started. "We thought about how to deal with who gets to come with us and what not because I think we all feel a little differently about Zuko and Azula."

Iroh nodded, "a very wise decision. How did you organize this…trial, I guess we could call it."

Zuko winced for a split-second, and except for Azula and Mai, no one else noticed.

"Well we used the Water Tribe's method of making rules. I think Sokka could explain it better," Aang replied.

"Basically we have an issue or a question that the Chief asks, in this case we'll have Aang fill that in, to a council, which is the rest of us. The council along with the chief debate the issue, in turn order, and then we vote."

Iroh nodded and smiled a little in nostalgia. Zuko prepared for the worst and Azula was nearly catatonic. Although Zuko could tell she was listening intently.

Aang and Iroh sat almost directly across from each other. While Aang's friends sat in a semicircle next to him, Zuko, Iroh, and Azula sat in a line a few feet apart from the semicircle.

Within the semicircle, Aang and Katara shared the center. Sokka and Toph sat on Katara's left while Mai and Ty Lee remained on Aang's right.

Aang cleared his throat and began, "I guess we should start with the most important first. Iroh you said you wanted us to find Zuko for you and in return you would teach me firebending."

"I will teach you as much as I can but I will be leaving in the next day or so for an appointment that I must not miss. I feel it is an important part of my destiny."

Although the non-Fire Nation members of the group were a little shocked, they accepted Iroh's announcement. The retired General was sheepish, "I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but my destiny did not describe me as the Avatar's firebending teacher either. But I have a very good idea who destined to be is the Avatar's instructor."

"Okay," Aang replied as the group thought over Iroh's words, "I think the first order of business is to answer the question: should Zuko and Azula stay with us or should we leave them somewhere? Let's start with Zuko. Should Zuko stay? Let's start with Toph."

The blind girl shrugged and addressed Zuko, "I've heard a lot of bad things about you, but I've never met you either. I'll judge you for myself when I know you a little better. "

A pause, and then Sokka's deceptively calm voice pitched in, "I don't trust you and you know it."

Zuko bowed his head in shame as Sokka continued, "You threatened our grandmother when we first met you, hunted down my best friend for a year, burned my girlfriend's village, and you did a lot of other terrible things. I don't trust you. Simple as that."

Zuko hesitantly looked at Katara, fearing the worst from her.

She glared fiercely in return. "When we were in Ba Sing Se I thought you were opening up and I was willing to forgive you for your mistakes. You said the Fire Nation took your mother away from you like it did to me. And then you go back and betray your Uncle all because of her," Katara accused, pointing at Azula, "and now you come here looking to join us after you enslaved your sister? Who do you take me for Zuko? Some sort of idiot? How DARE you insult me with your presence! If we vote that you leave, I never want to see your face again!"

Aang looked solemnly at Katara and then faced Zuko again, "You've hunted me for a year or longer, hurt many people in the process, and have seriously breached some moral standards, but…as hard as this is to say…I… " Aang tensed up hard, his eyes clenched. He shook with rage as far as Zuko could tell and Aang calmly let out a few deep breaths. Opening his eyes once more, the Avatar gazed at Zuko for a long moment.

Zuko hung his head once more, tears nearly welling in his eyes from the guilt. "Zuko," Aang said calmly, "I forgive you."

The Prince's head immediately shot up, "What?"

Everyone in the group except for Iroh gaped in awe and amazement at Aang. Even Mai, although she hid her shock much better, was unusually emotional.

Feeling a need to explain his decision, Aang said calmly, "The monks always told me that revenge is always easy for a person who has been wronged. The monks warned me that revenge can consume the soul and leave behind a monster no different than the person you want vengeance on. Forgiveness is always harder, but it also builds strength in your soul and leaves you a stronger person in the end. So Zuko, for all of the harm that you have caused my friends and I…I forgive you. I don't know if I trust you…"

Zuko looked down in despair again.

"…but I still forgive you."

Zuko sighed and looked to Mai for her opinion. _More like her way of saying 'I hate you.'_

Mai gazed at him with a deadpan that Zuko found to be much colder than usual. "I've known you for a long time Zuko, but I never expected something like this to happen. I don't know what to think of you anymore." Mai, hurt and confused in her subtle way, looked to Ty Lee.

The acrobat was equally confused, "I…I don't know what to make of any of this. This is so confusing. I want to believe that Zuko is a good person because I know he is…but, but…I just don't know." Ty Lee choked up, "I can't judge you Zuko. You're my friend and I would never want to judge my friends…but now I don't even know if I should be your…" Tears welled in her eyes and a righteous fury blazed within the acrobat's eyes.

She glared and pointed to Azula. "This is all your fault!" she screamed and Azula's eyes widened, "I know you too! Zuko's always been a nice person, and you're always mean to him! What's wrong with you! Why did you show me your scars? Was it to get me to hate Zuko?" Ty Lee cried, fat tears scrolling down her red face, and she said, "I know what you're doing! I'm not stupid. You always thought I was you just never said it to me so you thought you were being nice! You always lie Azula! Why do you always have to lie? Did you even become a slave or were you plotting with Ozai on that too?"

The acrobat put her face in her hands and wailed. She sucked in a breath, gave Azula the nastiest look she could muster – which was an incredible feat for the usually happy-go-lucky acrobat – and shouted "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER AND I HATE YOU!"

Azula felt stricken but said nothing. Zuko's mouth hung open, his guilt washed away for the moment.

The air was tense, and Ty Lee cried hard. She was hunched over to nearly a fetal position.

Mai, with her eyes wide as saucers, unsteadily placed her hand on Ty Lee's back and gently stroked. Ty Lee sought the comfort desperately and pulled Mai into a hug; weeping on the stoic girl's shoulders. Mai gradually felt more and more relaxed as she stroked Ty Lee's back and whispered, "Shh. It's okay. You don't have to judge if you don't want to."

Aang watched the scene with heavy thoughts in his mind. He wondered the implications of judging another person, determining their fate, and he wondered if what his friends and he were doing was right or wrong. He shoved the thoughts aside, deciding there are both right and wrong aspects but the right outweighed the wrong.

The Avatar patiently waited until Ty Lee gained control over herself, with the help of Mai, and said, "You don't have to watch this if you don't want to Ty Lee. I'm sorry we put you in this position."

Ty Lee sniffed, "It's okay. You didn't know. I still want to watch, but thank you. I would not like to judge."

Aang nodded and asked, "General Iroh, did you have anything to add?"

Iroh shook his head, "No, but thank you for asking."

Aang sighed, "Azula? Anything to say?"

The Princess looked at Aang in what he thought was fear, "Please don't hurt Master. That's all this humble slave asks."

Zuko gave Azula an incredulous stare, insulted, afraid, and shocked. _She's trying to get me killed… _

Zuko grit his teeth in hatred at his sister. The group looked on with interest, as Zuko said "How can you say that! I'm not your master! I said you were free before we even got to Kyoshi Island! Why are you lying about your status?"

"Aang," Katara said quietly as Zuko's shaking fists started to smoke.

"Zuko that's enough," the Avatar said sternly.

Zuko's eyes shot to Aang, "but…" he instantly calmed himself, "I apologize for my behavior. I was disrespectful of this trial's council and the procession." He stood, sighed – letting all of his anger dissipate, bowed with a peaceful disposition, "please forgive my actions," and sat.

"You're forgiven but please don't do that again," Aang said. "And now we vote. All in favor of Zuko staying with us raise your right hand." Aang watched with curiosity as Mai, Toph, and himself raised their hands. Aang briefly wondered why Iroh did not raise his hand either.

Zuko felt he was going to be sick as he saw his Uncle remain still during the vote. The voters lowered their hands. "All in favor of Zuko leaving, raise your right hand." At this point only Sokka and Katara's hands were raised.

Aang sighed in what he thought was relief. "As it stands Zuko will remain with our group." Somehow Aang felt he would have made a huge mistake if he voted otherwise.

"And now onto Azula. The same question. Should Azula stay with us or should she leave? We'll start with you again Toph."

"I hate to admit it but Azula's a very good liar. I can't even tell if she's lying or not half the time. My main concern was that you guys would make a mistake and shoo Zuko away when Aang needed a firebending teacher. But now that that's been filled, I don't see why Azula should be here. Oh yeah, she's nuts too."

"Speaking of insane," Sokka chimed in, "you're even worse than Zuko was at his worst – and I really don't like Zuko. No offense Zuko."

The firebender shrugged as he watched Azula's facial expressions change over the course of her berating so far. Zuko thought he could see hurt on Azula's face at Ty Lee's outburst, which he had yet to figure out the reasoning for, and he felt a little relief seeing Azula's submissive façade slowly fade to a defensive kind of anger.

"…Thank you Zuko."

The Prince blinked and almost did a double take. "Um, excuse me?" he said meekly, "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said thank you for saving Suki's life. My girlfriend. The girl your sister nearly killed on Kyoshi Island."

"I…" Zuko stuttered, a little shocked by Sokka's grudging respect, "you're...it was nothing."

"Anyway," Sokka continued, "I…darn it I forgot what I was going to say. Either way, I hope you rot in prison or something like that for the rest of your life."

Katara gave her brother a playfully chiding look and muttered _smooth_ under her breath. She then proceeded to glare at Azula with hatred that knows no bounds. Azula returned the glare. "Yes, little waterbender?" Azula said softly but with much malice, "I'm waiting for your proclamation of hate towards me." Azula scoffed, "Don't you people have any flare to your personality other than hating me? I mean, I know you've got plenty of reasons to do so, and I frankly don't give a Cat-Owl's hoot about any of it, but by the Gods get a life!"

"You're one to talk," Katara muttered with an urge to kill the girl before her, "I've only got one question Princess. How do you live with yourself? All of the things you've done are horrible, and I just wonder…How does a _monster_ like you ever have the right to live only so you and your corrupt nation can only cause more pain?"

Azula subtly flinched at the word monster, and Zuko raised an eyebrow_...did Mom ever call her that? No I don't think she did…But she did ask what was wrong with Azula, like Azula was a problem. Not human, just a problem that needed fixing…_Zuko thought sadly_...Mom may had just as well called Azula a monster._

"Is that your existence in this life, to simply cause others pain? If it wasn't suicide on my part, I'd personally drop your disgraceful self right in front of your father as a parting gift from the Avatar and his friends!"

Silence. Zuko and Azula tried to absorb the gravity of Katara's statement while the others were surprised by the waves of hate that emanated from Katara. Iroh remained calmer than most everyone else, the only other contestant being Mai, and the old man kindly said, "Katara. I understand your dislike for my niece, but I must ask. Do you understand the gravity of your statement?"

Katara calmed herself as she addressed Iroh, "I think I do."

"Even though my niece is crazy, as her uncle it pains me to hear someone so adamantly wishing for her death." Katara seemed to think it over, and Iroh sighed as he continued, "I do not think any good person would not feel regret after taking someone else's life. Even if that person's death was justified."

Katara nodded and looked at Azula sternly, "if I have to, I can be just as much a monster as you if you ever hurt any of my friends again. And even though your Uncle says I'll feel guilty if I kill you, right now I find that hard to believe."

Aang looked onto Katara and patiently waited for her to finish her rant. He calmly asked if he could talk to her after this trial was over. Katara hesitated at first but then firmly nodded her head.

Aang nodded as well and then moved onto Azula as well. "You have a long list of grievances besides nearly killing me yourself. I highly doubt I will ever trust you. That is all I need to say." The Avatar gently indicated to Mai that it was her turn to speak.

The projectiles expert kept a blank face with an indignant tinge in her voice, "Thank you for giving me a reason to leave home. But other than that I don't owe you anything. You used to be my friend."

"Traitor," Azula hissed at her. Mai didn't fall to the princess' goading. Instead she continued, "You were cruel as a kid and sometimes went over the line, but never like this. Trying to capture your brother and uncle so they will probably be executed, torturing, and killing some of the Kyoshi Warriors. You now Ty Lee still has nightmares about that day?" A pause, "You also never used fear to control us. This is wrong, especially to Ty Lee . She never did anything wrong to you."

"This isn't about Ty lee though is it?" Azula said snidely, "Are you still angry over all the times I played on your little crush with Zuzu? I don't know what you were thinking." Then Azula mentioned offhandedly, "He's hardly worth you time…"

Mai had a furious blush and kept her face down, while Zuko glared at Azula. Aang and the others, except for Iroh, looked on with a slightly morbid interest. Ty Lee gave Azula a glare and shook her head, "So what if Mai likes Zuko? You have no business in that and you never did. For the record, I like Zuko a lot too. Not in a romantic way but as a friend.

I'm sorry about my outbursts earlier, I just realized you never cared for me as a friend. I just realized our friendship was a very healthy lie that I believed for the longest time. I didn't really know what a good friend was besides Mai, but your brother was a friend I never knew I had because of you.

Now that you're here, about to be banished from this group from what I can tell. Banished from home, with no friends, with no reason to go back to the Fire Nation – it looks like you miscalculated big time. And do you know why?"

Azula rolled her eyes, although Zuko thought he saw a lot of pain in them, "humor me."

"Well…" Ty Lee paused, sighed in frustration and said, "okay fine I forgot why, but the point is that I'm not afraid of you. And…you're not my friend. You never were. Friends don't force things on each other. Friends don't manipulate each through fear. Friends love each other. That's why Mai and I, although Mai a little more than me, love Zuko far more than we'll ever fear you."

Azula grit her teeth, seething in rage, but kept her anger to herself. She made an internal promise to slay Ty Lee and Mai right alongside her brother, uncle, and now her father for knowing too much along with his mistreatment of her._ He knows I am his loyal child and the strong one, not like that weakling of a brother I shouldn't have._

"That's great Ty Lee," Azula said as nonchalantly as she could, which was not much, "let's finish this stupid trial already. I know you all hate me, and I don't like any of you either. Whoop-dee-doo. What a series of great revelations this trial has been! I thought you people were efficient and didn't waste time like this. But now that I see otherwise I wonder why I could never quite catch you, Avatar."

Iroh took a look at a miffed Ty Lee, and pleasantly asked, "would you like to continue before I intervene?"

Ty Lee huffed, glancing at Azula, "No. That's fine. I wouldn't want to waste time."

Iroh nodded and let his eyes rest on every person in the trial, "I believe it is best for me to take a neutral stance. It is not my place, so I will not vote for my niece just as I did for my nephew. There is no ill will for my family in me."

Zuko felt a little better while Azula gave her uncle a scathing look. _Coward._

Aang nodded and stated, "All in favor of Azula staying in this group raise your hand."

"Wait," Zuko said a little firmly, "I wanted to thank you guys for accepting me very much. But I had one question. May I please vote as well?"

"Don't push your luck buddy," Sokka said heatedly. Katara glared, ready to explode should he fight back.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but not yet," Aang returned amicably.

Zuko closed his eyes peacefully and nodded, "That's alright. I actually expected that, but thank you for your concern."

"All those in favor of Azula staying, raise your right hand." Aang stated. Silence. Motionless silence as if everyone froze in time.

A few seconds later: "All those in favor of Azula leaving, raise your right hand." Immediate results were obtained from what the Avatar could see. His hand, along with Sokka's, Toph's, and Katara's hands were raised. Aang found it interesting that neither Mai nor Ty Lee voted, and he briefly wondered why. _Maybe they're confused…not sure if they still consider Azula a friend or not…I feel sorry for them. _

"Since Mai and Ty Lee choose not to vote, right?" Both girls nodded, "Then by the power vested in me as the Avatar I ask you to leave our group Azula."

Azula gave a blank face towards the group, and shrugged. Zuko thought about her reaction for a second, and his eyes widened a bit. _She's hiding a lot of pain. What they said was vicious to me but it was true and I regret my mistakes. But for her, she's lost everything including her friends. I always had Uncle…_

Zuko's face scrunched in emotional agony. Tears threatened to fall from his golden eyes and he sucked in his breath. Zuko prepared for the worst that was yet to come not only from the Avatar and his friends but also from his own flesh and blood.

Azula began to walk away with a noticeable slump in her shoulders. _The kind of slump that I had two years ago... _

Zuko stood, determination and some sadness in his face. "Wait Azula," he said softly. He gazed at the scathing glares from the Water Tribe siblings, his curious Uncle, a grim Mai and upset Ty Lee, as well as a neutral but suspicious Toph, and finally his downtrodden, frustrated, and closed-off sister.

He cleared his throat, gulped, and prepared to defend his life if need be, "If Azula leaves…then I'm leaving too."


	11. Into the Fire Nation

"What do you mean if Azula leaves then you'll leave too?" Aang asked in angry confusion.

"It's exactly what I mean."

"Nephew, have you forgotten our talk about thinking things through?" Iroh said calmly.

Zuko shook his head, equally calm, "I thought about this a lot. I really took what you said about destiny to heart. I really did. And it made me realize that Azula and I are connected in our destinies. I remembered my life for the past three years and what you did for me, and how you supported me through and through."

"Zuko, your sister is manipulative and a little crazy," Mai explained, "you could be in over your head."

"Yeah," Ty Lee added, "she manipulated me to think my destiny changed when she persuaded me by threatening my life while I was performing for the circus…"

"You make it sound like it was a great achievement," Azula said with melodramatic sarcasm.

Ty Lee bristled but remained silent.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ty Lee." Zuko said, "but no I'm not being manipulated by her."

"Are you sure about that Zuzu?"

Zuko gave her a glance that, he hoped, gave her the message to remain silent, "Anyway, I realized Azula is going down the same path I did when I was banished. Except she lost her friends and she doesn't have the same support I had. All I'm trying to do is give her that support you gave me when I was down Uncle."

"That's disgustingly sweet of you Zuko but I'd like to throw up and die now."

"Remember what Master Pakku said to us Azula?" the ex-Prince said a little excitedly and looked at the group, "He said 'Admiral Zhao gives you his regards from the ice sheets.' I think it has to do with balance. Zhao was killed because he disrupted the balance of the world by killing the Moon Spirit."

"Get to the point," Sokka said a little heatedly.

"Sorry," Zuko looked a little ashamed, "There is a balance of good and evil within every person. Uncle's been telling me that all year, but now I finally understand it. There's a duality between Azula and I, my mom and Dad, good and evil. It's all about balance, and I learned the hard way that I want good and peace for this world, and I want to stop my father at all costs…But I also discovered I am not the only person who can change like this."

Katara quickly thought of Jet's face sadly as Zuko continued, "I have a hunch my sister is changing for the better, and I want to support her. Sokka's your name right?" The Fire Prince said pointing to a nodded Water Tribe Warrior.

Zuko nodded, "Despite what my sister has done to me and everyone else, I still love her. Not the things she's done but her. I can see it's the same for you and Katara. You'd do anything to protect your little sister right?"

Sokka nodded determinedly.

Zuko sighed, "That's exactly how I feel."

Iroh smiled and his nephew's immense growth spurt in maturity. Aang took the information in deeply and said, "I…I believe you. I'm wary and I don't want to believe you, but I do…Everyone deserves a second chance." Sokka sighed, "I don't trust this situation much, but I trust your decision Aang. All I want is to end this war. If you think bringing Azula on our side will turn the tides of the war then we'll bring her to our side I guess."

Aang nodded gratefully. The Avatar gazed at his friends and the newcomers and understood the final decision was solely up to him. "Sokka's right. We don't have much time. We still need an invasion force and we're not even in the Fire Nation yet."

"Invasion force?" Azula said, "you mean for the eclipse in a week?"

Aang hesitantly nodded.

Azula made a noise and non-chalantly replied "oh please! We've known about that ever since I conquered Ba Sing Se."

The non-Fire Nation kids deflated. Aang sighed, "Great. Just great!"

"Aang," Katara said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay. We'll think of something different. It's not the end of the world."

"Well it feels like it is!…but…I guess you're right. But we still need to get into the Fire Nation. How are we going to get through the blockade?"

Zuko perked at the question. "Um…" he said sheepishly, still cautious with the group around him, "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

"All set?" a man, a Captain, spoke to his First Mate.

The Fire Nation man nodded to his superior.

"Then set a course for the Fire Nation. We have a shipment of those dirty, mud-frolicking swine from the Earth Kingdom. I really don't see why the Fire Lord is doing this. I thought he hated the Earth Kingdom."

"Permission to speak before I carry out your orders sir?"

The Captain nodded, and the First Mate continued, "If my memory serves me, the Fire Lord is following the old traditions of conquest the Fire Nation established centuries ago. I think Fire Lord Ozai is trying to negotiate with the Earth Kingdom to peacefully surrender to the Fire Nation, and if the Earth Kingdom does not submit, which we all know they won't, then we get to slaughter them. But while we're slaughtering them, they are going through a guilt trip. Some will question the enemy, really it's a tactic to divide the enemy and conquer."

The Captain stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Very well done. Did you attend the Military History classes when you were a child as well?"

"Um…no," the subordinate responded sheepishly, "I…"

The First Mate was interrupted by one of the helmsmen. He saluted silently and apologized for his interruption, "One of the Earth filth is getting antsy and she is beginning to question why we have not left yet."

"Do you know her name helmsman?"

"Her name is Jin, sir. She is a peasant from Ba Sing Se."

"Trust a lowly peasant to start trouble," the Captain muttered, annoyed, "But, as much as I hate to say this, she is right. Let us be on our way. Oh…and by the way…" The Captain responded as the Helmsman had bowed and was walking away, "Can you do me a favor and ask Sanji to fire-lash her a good twenty or something beautiful whenever convenient?"

The Helmsman smiled, "Of course sir. May I say wonderful choice with Sanji. If the cur were Fire Nation I'd say Sanji would be too cruel a punishment. Since she's not, would you like to watch?"

"That sounds splendid. Why not make a night of it – the others must not know…We'll do it when we get into port."

The three men chuckled heartily; each of them expecting a great show in the upcoming days.

* * *

Zuko paused, "Um…"

Seven pairs of eyes, and a lemur's eyes, blinked his way on Appa. The group traveled low along the ocean. The declining moon shifted serenely across the speckled sky and dark sea.

Zuko, feeling out of his element in the dead of night, gulped with concern. "You're sure you want me to lead? I mean…I understand if you don't trust me…"

Azula scoffed almost cutely, "quit whining and tell them the plan already Zuzu."

Zuko's yellows eyes, in stark contrast with the calm night, glared at his sister. He sighed, "My plan is that we use Appa to go underneath the blockade. The Avatar and…"

"Katara," the Water Tribe girl said dangerously.

"Katara…can bend the water around us and Appa while Appa uses his Airbending to swim."

Sokka thought for a moment, "I like it!"

Zuko smiled, "Thanks…"

"But I still think you're a jerk."

Zuko's smile faded, "oh…thanks."

Azula snorted with laughter.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai sipped his morning tea with a hint of pleasure. He found the tea to be extra good today, perhaps because his appointment would start any minute. He reflected his plans and thought them to be satisfying, but he was troubled to a certain extent.

Ozai thought back to Admiral Zhao's siege on the North Pole, What a disaster that was…We lost a great soldier that day. The Water Tribes seems impenetrable at this point. Although when the Comet arrives…but perhaps an offensive would be the most beneficial way to handle those manatee- slugs. Hmm…did not one of the Royal Scientists mention something about the coal from our ships being harmful to…hmm, I think I have an idea.

Ozai gazed towards one of his Royal Guards, "Fetch me a servant if you will."

The Guard nodded, bowed deeply, opened the door to the main hall and disappeared for a second. Yanking a rushing servant, the guard reappeared and tossed the hapless servant in front of the Fire Lord. The servant cowered in his bow, "Y-yes my liege?"

"What do you know about our science team and their studies on coal?"

* * *

"Nothing much sire," the servant shook, knowing very well he was unable to even lie well to Ozai. He started to think of his girlfriend and morbidly wondered how he was going to be executed.

Ozai sighed, bored, "I am in a good mood today so consider your life spared."

"T-thank you my…"

"Silence! You dare disrespect me by interrupting with your babble?"

The servant bowed as low as possible, "I apologize my lord. Please have mercy."

Ozai scoffed. "Mercy?" he said chidingly, and then he chuckled, "That's a good one. Me have mercy…do you not know your own Fire Lord?"

"I..I…"

Ozai shrugged, "Well I have a task for you. Are you going to save your life and do what I ask you or are you going to continue defecating in your trousers in my throne room? I'll have you know your fellow servants just cleaned this room yesterday. It would be a shame for you to dirty it up and for me to make them clean the room up for three days straight. I can only imagine what vengeful servants would do to you."

The servant squirmed, and the Royal Guards held subtle smiles. Ozai chuckled, "In fact. I think I'd like to watch. What do you guards say? Would you love to see this lowly peasant beaten to a pulp by his colleagues?"

"Permission to speak sir."

Ozai nodded at one of the guards. The guard in turn said, "We humbly ask that we may join in the beating."

Ozai howled with mirth, "This is why you're my personal guards. You know tasteful entertainment when you see it." Ozai glanced back at the motionless servant, "Well don't just cower there, fearing your own death sentence. Go tell the royal scientists to investigate the effects of coal burning in the air. And tell the next servant you see to bring more tea."

With that Ozai flung his remaining cup of hot liquid on the servant's back. The man hissed in pain but knew better than to scream. The servant bowed and quickly rushed out the door.

Ozai sighed to his guards and shaking his head in disappointment, "Servants these days…"

A clanking interrupted his thoughts, and a force slammed the throne door open. Ozai smiled, "Oh good. You're here…"

* * *

"Are we under them yet?" Toph sighed, bored out of her mind. Mai's eyes squinted - through a wall of water, swirling and flowing in a perfect circle, and she could barely see small ripples of wake on the surface of the ocean.

"Almost," the projectiles expert replied, annoyed at Ty Lee's antics of scaring fish by sticking her arms into the water occasionally.

Azula slapped her forehead as Ty Lee people to join her in her mission to catch a fish.

Zuko watched the wake from the blockades as well, and then his gaze shifted to Katara's waterbending and Aang's airbending on Appa's neck and head. Katara took the position upon Appa's head to maintain an air bubble around Appa's head as well as the passengers.

Aang, as Zuko had instructed, extracted air from the water surrounding the group and kept the air in the bubble circulating. Zuko waited a few more seconds, "Okay, let's slowly climb up towards the surface. If we time it right, it'll be morning and there's always a mist on these waters at dawn. We can use the mist as cloud cover to fly to the nearest island."

Azula smirked and said playfully, "Wow Zuzu. It seems like you thought of everything…That's so unlike you. I guess our fuddy-duddy Uncle said something right for once."

Zuko chose not to comment, knowing he'd be adding fuel to the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ty Lee and Mai roll their eyes at Azula. They've changed so much from the last time I saw them…I wonder what happened. Did Azula really manipulate Ty Lee into joining Azula…but what about Mai? She was unusually angry…"Level off for a few minutes please."

Sokka, at the reins of Appa, replied, "sure thing jerkbender."

Zuko seethed and Toph got a kick out of he joke, "Wow! Sokka said something that was actually funny!"

Sokka's face went from proud to hurt in a split-second, and most of the group laughed. Zuko tried to smile, knowing that Sokka wasn't as vindictive as he was yesterday. The banished prince truthfully just worried about Katara when it came to his acceptance in the group.

* * *

"It's good to see you again," Ozai muttered nonchalantly, "it's a shame you lost your arm and leg."

Silence.

"Don't you ever talk?"

A grunt came from the man.

Silence.

Ozai shrugged, "I suppose that will suffice. Anyway, I have a mission for you, my friend. Please, sit."

Ozai's assassin sat cross-legged, waiting patiently for his assignment, "I am asking you to search for my children. You are known for your tracking skills, so this should not be too hard. When you find them I want you to analyze the situation. I know you may not be the smartest person in the…"

The man inhaled through his nose, Ozai glared. "Now now. We can take a joke, can't we? Otherwise, I think I'll use that tattoo on your forehead as target practice. My lightning skills need a little sharpening…"

The man exhaled, a little angrier. Ozai smiled, figuring the man had a constant scowl so a little more anger could never hurt. "If my children are with the Avatar, kill them immediately. Do not even bother with the Avatar unless he is in the way. Then, I want you to kill the blind earthbender second. Then kill the Avatar. The Avatar has yet to master fire, and the earthbending child is a prodigy who can see through the ground's vibrations."

The man waited for Ozai to continue after a brief pause. He let the information absorb, "If my children are not with the Avatar, then threaten them. Let them know that I am not joking around with their mission. If they fail, I can assure they will die by my own hand."

The man nodded.

Ozai smiled maliciously, "Good. Do enjoy yourself when you slaughter the Avatar and his friends."

* * *

On the ocean, miles away from the blockade, with a light dash of morning mist, a small head peeked out of the surface. Gazing around quickly in all directions, its sight landed upon a small island out in the distance.

Then a hand broke the surface next to the head, a signal for something to rise. The head slowly rose, inch by inch, and Zuko kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings.

He was tense, nervous in the morning fog fearing the possibility of any ship haphazardly sailing onto their location as Appa slowly rose out of the water.

A foghorn blasted in the morning air and Zuko nearly panicked. He searched desperately in the thick fog, barely seeing the silhouette of a Fire Nation ship off to his right. He motioned immediately for Appa to sink, and so the bison did.

Zuko kept afloat, patiently watching the ship steam past his location off in the near distance towards the nearest island. The banished prince rolled his, trust things to get more complicated…

When the ship sailed at approximately a mile away, Zuko lifted his hands once again, and Appa rose to the surface quicker. Silently, the bison surfaced and the group immediately gauged their surroundings.

Aang was the first to point to the island Zuko saw earlier, "That's the island you were talking about?"

"Yes," the prince replied.

"Do you know this island Ty Lee?" Mai asked her friend.

"No, sorry. The circus never came out this far east. We were about to…" a scathing glance at Azula, "But it didn't happen."

"This island is the one with he Ming Xu Academy," Azula replied, ignoring Ty Lee's look, "the school is a very prestigious academy in the Fire Nation. Families basically live on this island just so the children can attend this school. There's not much of a market or trade; the island mainly imports."

"So it's like an island-sized residential neighborhood," Sokka asked Azula. She confirmed and he smiled, "Perfect!"

Several people shushed him, and a blush crept on his cheeks. "Sorry." He said softer, "If it's residential then it means that it's probably not densely populated if the population there is just for the school. We could try to find a cave or something…"

"I know of one," Zuko said, "It's huge. I saw it when I left the Fire Nation three years ago."

"Don't you mean when Daddy kicked you out of the Fire Nation?" Azula said snidely.

Zuko breathed in and out, trying to control his anger. It worked for the most part.

"Um…Zuko," Ty Lee said, "Is it just me or are you smoking?"

Zuko blinked, and said tightly, "Just you."

"Oh okay," the acrobat chirped, "But…then why do I still see smoke?"

* * *

A knock on Jin's quarters startled the exhausted girl. She wearily opened the door, plagued by nightmares of the Fire Nation torturing her for acting out. She had not seen anything yet, but she noticed some of the leery looks she had received all along the voyage over to the Fire Nation. She had a very bad feeling something was going to happen to her when they landed.

She rose from her sheets, and asked, "Yes?"

"The Captain has asked that all tourists please report to the main deck. We are about to land, and the tours will begin today."

"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute."

Jin shuddered. Something is very wrong with this situation. I need to escape the first chance I get.

Sighing Jin attempted to prepare herself for anything and failed miserably. She opened a rusted door and walked out to the main deck.

She observed the Captain reading a scroll, a majestic messenger hawk on his shoulder, and she became a little curious. The Captain seemed oblivious to her as the First Mate came to him, whispered a few things she couldn't understand, and the Captain grimly shook his head.

The Captain rolled the scroll up and both men seethed with irritation. Jin made a mental note to avoid them as much as possible. The Captain was handed a small horn-like object; a recent Fire Nation invention Jin imagined.

"If I may have your attention please, wondrous guests?" the Captain spoke in an amplified voice, "We have arrived at our destination. Please give us a few moments to dock, and we will ask you to please line up in a single file on the port side. Admiral Chan of the First Armada of the Fire Navy will be waiting for you down below. As Captain, the crew and I would like to thank you for sailing with us and we hope you have a wonderful time in our nation."

* * *

"Smoke?" Zuko asked, and turned around – nothing, "Ty Lee what are you talking…oh…" A Fire Nation ship slowly docked in the distance, barely noticeable from the group's current position in the fog.

A horn blared again and echoed across the shore that Appa stealthily swam towards.

Aang squinted his eyes, thinking he saw something, and smiled. He pulled on Appa's reins a little, "Let's go to that cove over there boy."

Appa made a low grumble in the water, and the cove came into view.

The cove was a monstrous cave that extended far into the island with a mouth large enough for three Appa's to easily fit. The cove had its own miniature beach with several large rocks piled up that smoothed out to stable ground. Aang's grin widened, "Perfect."

Appa lazily walked onto the cavernous shore and Aang pet him, "I promise we'll get you a feast as soon as we make camp buddy."

Appa let out a pleased grumble as the group hopped off the bison.

As Toph landed on the ground in the cavern she felt an immense and deep network of tunnels, but one in particular stuck out to her. While most of the tunnels decreased in size significantly this particular one still could fit Appa's bulk as well as give the group ample space to set up camp.

Toph stomped on the ground, finding the tunnel was much longer than she expected. None the less, a small grin appeared on the blind girl's mouth when she found the tunnel opened up right to a beach with the town and academy a short distance away. _Sweet._

"Hey guys," she called, "I found a tunnel that goes right to the town. Let's camp near there."


	12. Settling in the Enemy's Back Pocket

"What do you mean if Azula leaves then you'll leave too?" Aang asked in angry confusion.

"It's exactly what I mean."

"Nephew, have you forgotten our talk about thinking things through?" Iroh said calmly.

Zuko shook his head, equally calm, "I thought about this a lot. I really took what you said about destiny to heart. I really did. And it made me realize that Azula and I are connected in our destinies. I remembered my life for the past three years and what you did for me, and how you supported me through and through."

"Zuko, your sister is manipulative and a little crazy," Mai explained, "you could be in over your head."

"Yeah," Ty Lee added, "she manipulated me to think my destiny changed when she persuaded me by threatening my life while I was performing for the circus…"

"You make it sound like it was a great achievement," Azula said with melodramatic sarcasm.

Ty Lee bristled but remained silent.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ty Lee." Zuko said, "but no I'm not being manipulated by her."

"Are you sure about that Zuzu?"

Zuko gave her a glance that, he hoped, gave her the message to remain silent, "Anyway, I realized Azula is going down the same path I did when I was banished. Except she lost her friends and she doesn't have the same support I had. All I'm trying to do is give her that support you gave me when I was down Uncle."

"That's disgustingly sweet of you Zuko but I'd like to throw up and die now."

"Remember what Master Pakku said to us Azula?" the ex-Prince said a little excitedly and looked at the group, "He said 'Admiral Zhao gives you his regards from the ice sheets.' I think it has to do with balance. Zhao was killed because he disrupted the balance of the world by killing the Moon Spirit."

"Get to the point," Sokka said a little heatedly.

"Sorry," Zuko looked a little ashamed, "There is a balance of good and evil within every person. Uncle's been telling me that all year, but now I finally understand it. There's a duality between Azula and I, my mom and Dad, good and evil. It's all about balance, and I learned the hard way that I want good and peace for this world, and I want to stop my father at all costs…But I also discovered I am not the only person who can change like this."

Katara quickly thought of Jet's face sadly as Zuko continued, "I have a hunch my sister is changing for the better, and I want to support her. Sokka's your name right?" The Fire Prince said pointing to a nodded Water Tribe Warrior.

Zuko nodded, "Despite what my sister has done to me and everyone else, I still love her. Not the things she's done but her. I can see it's the same for you and Katara. You'd do anything to protect your little sister right?"

Sokka nodded determinedly.

Zuko sighed, "That's exactly how I feel."

Iroh smiled and his nephew's immense growth spurt in maturity. Aang took the information in deeply and said, "I…I believe you. I'm wary and I don't want to believe you, but I do…Everyone deserves a second chance." Sokka sighed, "I don't trust this situation much, but I trust your decision Aang. All I want is to end this war. If you think bringing Azula on our side will turn the tides of the war then we'll bring her to our side I guess."

Aang nodded gratefully. The Avatar gazed at his friends and the newcomers and understood the final decision was solely up to him. "Sokka's right. We don't have much time. We still need an invasion force and we're not even in the Fire Nation yet."

"Invasion force?" Azula said, "you mean for the eclipse in a week?"

Aang hesitantly nodded.

Azula made a noise and non-chalatntly replied "oh please! We've known about that ever since I conquered Ba Sing Se."

The non-Fire Nation kids deflated. Aang sighed, "Great. Just great!"

"Aang," Katara said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay. We'll think of something different. It's not the end of the world."

"Well it feels like it is!…but…I guess you're right. But we still need to get into the Fire Nation. How are we going to get through the blockade?"

Zuko perked at the question. "Um…" he said sheepishly, still cautious with the group around him, "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

"All set?" a man, a Captain, spoke to his First Mate.

The Fire Nation man nodded to his superior.

"Then set a course for the Fire Nation. We have a shipment of those dirty, mud-frolicking swine from the Earth Kingdom. I really don't see why the Fire Lord is doing this. I thought he hated the Earth Kingdom."

"Permission to speak before I carry out your orders sir?"

The Captain nodded, and the First Mate continued, "If my memory serves me, the Fire Lord is following the old traditions of conquest the Fire Nation established centuries ago. I think Fire Lord Ozai is trying to negotiate with the Earth Kingdom to peacefully surrender to the Fire Nation, and if the Earth Kingdom does not submit, which we all know they won't, then we get to slaughter them. But while we're slaughtering them, they are going through a guilt trip. Some will question the enemy, really it's a tactic to divide the enemy and conquer."

The Captain stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Very well done. Did you attend the Military History classes when you were a child as well?"

"Um…no," the subordinate responded sheepishly, "I…"

The First Mate was interrupted by one of the helmsmen. He saluted silently and apologized for his interruption, "One of the Earth filth is getting antsy and she is beginning to question why we have not left yet."

"Do you know her name helmsman?"

"Her name is Jin, sir. She is a peasant from Ba Sing Se."

"Trust a lowly peasant to start trouble," the Captain muttered, annoyed, "But, as much as I hate to say this, she is right. Let us be on our way. Oh…and by the way…" The Captain responded as the Helmsman had bowed and was walking away, "Can you do me a favor and ask Sanji to fire-lash her a good twenty or something beautiful whenever convenient?"

The Helmsman smiled, "Of course sir. May I say wonderful choice with Sanji. If the cur were Fire Nation I'd say Sanji would be too cruel a punishment. Since she's not, would you like to watch?"

"That sounds splendid. Why not make a night of it – the others must not know…We'll do it when we get into port."

The three men chuckled heartily; each of them expecting a great show in the upcoming days.

* * *

Zuko paused, "Um…"

Seven pairs of eyes, and a lemur's eyes, blinked his way on Appa. The group traveled low along the ocean. The declining moon shifted serenely across the speckled sky and dark sea.

Zuko, feeling out of his element in the dead of night, gulped with concern. "You're sure you want me to lead? I mean…I understand if you don't trust me…"

Azula scoffed almost cutely, "quit whining and tell them the plan already Zuzu."

Zuko's yellows eyes, in stark contrast with the calm night, glared at his sister. He sighed, "My plan is that we use Appa to go underneath the blockade. The Avatar and…"

"Katara," the Water Tribe girl said dangerously.

"Katara…can bend the water around us and Appa while Appa uses his Airbending to swim."

Sokka thought for a moment, "I like it!"

Zuko smiled, "Thanks…"

"But I still think you're a jerk."

Zuko's smile faded, "oh…thanks."

Azula snorted with laughter.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai sipped his morning tea with a hint of pleasure. He found the tea to be extra good today, perhaps because his appointment would start any minute. He reflected his plans and thought them to be satisfying, but he was troubled to a certain extent.

Ozai thought back to Admiral Zhao's seige on the North Pole, What a diasater that was…We lost a great soldier that day. The Water Tribes seems impenetrable at this point. Although when the Comet arrives…but perhaps an offensive would be the most beneficial way to handle those manatee- slugs. Hmm…did not one of the Royal Scientists mention something about the coal from our ships being harmful to…hmm, I think I have an idea.

Ozai gazed towards one of his Royal Guards, "Fetch me a servant if you will."

The Guard nodded, bowed deeply, opened the door to the main hall and disappeared for a second. Yanking a rushing servant, the guard reappeared and tossed the hapless servant in front of the Fire Lord. The servant cowered in his bow, "Y-yes my liege?"

"What do you know about our science team and their studies on coal?"

"Nothing much sire," the servant shook, knowing very well he was unable to even lie well to Ozai. He started to think of his girlfriend and morbidly wondered how he was going to be executed.

Ozai sighed, bored, "I am in a good mood today so consider your life spared."

"T-thank you my…"

"Shut up! You dare disrespect me by interrupting with your babble?"

The servant bowed as low as possible, "I apologize my lord. Please have mercy."

Ozai scoffed. "Mercy?" he said chidingly, and then he chuckled, "That's a good one. Me have mercy…do you not know your own Fire Lord?"

"I..I…"

Ozai shrugged, ""Well I have a task for you. Are you going to save your life and do what I ask you or are you going to continue defecating in your trousers in my throne room? I'll have you know your fellow servants just cleaned this room yesterday. It would be a shame for you to dirty it up and for me to make them clean the room up for three days straight. I can only imagine what vengeful servants would do to you."

The servant squirmed, and the Royal Guards held subtle smiles. Ozai chuckled, "In fact. I think I'd like to watch. What do you guards say? Would you love to see this lowly peasant beaten to a pulp by his colleagues?"

"Permission to speak sir."

Ozai nodded at one of the guards. The guard in turn said, "We humbly ask that we may join in the beating."

Ozai howled with mirth, "This is why you're my personal guards. You know tasteful entertainment when you see it." Ozai glanced back at the motionless servant, "Well don't just cower there, fearing your own death sentence. Go tell the royal scientists to investigate the effects of coal burning in the air. And tell the next servant you see to bring more tea."

With that Ozai flung his remaining cup of hot liquid on the servant's back. The man hissed in pain but knew better than to scream. The servant bowed and quickly rushed out the door.

Ozai sighed to his guards and shaking his head in disappointment, "Servants these days…"

A clanking interrupted his thoughts, and a force slammed the throne door open. Ozai smiled, "Oh good. You're here…"

* * *

"Are we under them yet?" Toph sighed, bored out of her mind. Mai's eyes squinted - through a wall of water, swirling and flowing in a perfect circle, and she could barely see small ripples of wake on the surface of the ocean.

"Almost," the projectiles expert replied, annoyed at Ty Lee's antics of scaring fish by sticking her arms into the water occasionally.

Azula slapped her forehead as Ty Lee people to join her in her mission to catch a fish.

Zuko watched the wake from the blockades as well, and then his gaze shifted to Katara's waterbending and Aang's airbending on Appa's neck and head. Katara took the position upon Appa's head to maintain an air bubble around Appa's head as well as the passengers.

Aang, as Zuko had instructed, extracted air from the water surrounding the group and kept the air in the bubble circulating. Zuko waited a few more seconds, "Okay, let's slowly climb up towards the surface. If we time it right, it'll be morning and there's always a mist on these waters at dawn. We can use the mist as cloud cover to fly to the nearest island."

Azula smirked and said playfully, "Wow Zuzu. It seems like you thought of everything…That's so unlike you. I guess our fuddy-duddy Uncle said something right for once."

Zuko chose not to comment, knowing he'd be adding fuel to the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ty Lee and Mai roll their eyes at Azula. They've changed so much from the last time I saw them…I wonder what happened. Did Azula really manipulate Ty Lee into joining Azula…but what about Mai? She was unusually angry…"Level off for a few minutes please."

Sokka, at the reins of Appa, replied, "sure thing jerkbender."

Zuko seethed and Toph got a kick out of he joke, "Wow! Sokka said something that was actually funny!"

Sokka's face went from proud to hurt in a split-second, and mos of the group laughed. Zuko tried to smile, knowing that Sokka wasn't as vindictive as he was yesterday. The banished prince truthfully just worried about Katara when it came to his acceptance in the group.

* * *

"It's good to see you again," Ozai muttered nonchalantly, "it's a shame you lost your arm and leg."

Silence.

"Don't you ever talk?"

A grunt came from the man.

Silence.

Ozai shrugged, "I suppose that will suffice. Anyway, I have a mission for you, my friend. Please, sit."

Ozai's assassin sat cross-legged, waiting patiently for his assignment, "I am asking you to search for my children. You are known for your tracking skills, so this should not be too hard. When you find them I want you to analyze the situation. I know you may not be the smartest person in the…"

The man inhaled through his nose, Ozai glared. "Now now. We can take a joke, can't we? Otherwise, I think I'll use that tattoo on your forehead as target practice. My lightning skills need a little sharpening…"

The man exhaled, a little angrier. Ozai smiled, figuring the man had a constant scowl so a little more anger could never hurt. "If my children are with the Avatar, kill them immediately. Do not even bother with the Avatar unless he is in the way. Then, I want you to kill the blind earthbender second. Then kill the Avatar. The Avatar has yet to master fire, and the earthbending child is a prodigy who can see through the ground's vibrations."

The man waited for Ozai to continue after a brief pause. He let the information absorb, "If my children are not with the Avatar, then threaten them. Let them know that I am not joking around with their mission. If they fail, I can assure they will die by my own hand."

The man nodded.

Ozai smiled maliciously, "Good. Do enjoy yourself when you slaughter the Avatar and his friends."

* * *

On the ocean, miles away from the blockade, with a light dash of morning mist, a small head peeked out of the surface. Gazing around quickly in all directions, its sight landed upon a small island out in the distance.

The a hand broke the surface next to the head, a signal for something to rise. The head slowly rose, inch by inch, and Zuko kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings.

He was tense, nervous in the morning fog because he feared any ship could haphazardly sail onto their location as Appa slowly rose out of the water.

A foghorn blasted in the morning air and Zuko nearly panicked. He searched desperately in the thick fog, barely seeing the silhouette of a Fire Nation ship off to his right. He motioned immediately for Appa to sink, and so the bison did.

Zuko kept afloat, patiently watching the ship steam past his location off in the near distance towards the nearest island. The banished prince rolled his, trust things to get more complicated…

When the ship sailed at approximately a mile away, Zuko lifted his hands once again, and Appa rose to the surface quicker. Silently, the bison surfaced and the group immediately gauged their surroundings.

Aang was the first to point to the island Zuko saw earlier, "That's the island you were talking about?"

"Yes," the prince replied.

"Do you know this island Ty Lee?" Mai asked her friend.

"No, sorry. The circus never came out this far east. We were about to…" a scathing glance at Azula, "But it didn't happen."

"This island is the one with he Ming Xu Academy," Azula replied, ignoring Ty Lee's look, "the school is a very prestigious academy in the Fire Nation. Families basically live on this island just so the children can attend this school. There's not much of a market or trade; the island mainly imports."

"So it's like an island-sized residential neighborhood," Sokka asked Azula. She confirmed and he smiled, "Perfect!"

Several people shushed him, and a blush crept on his cheeks. "Sorry." He said softer, "If it's residential then it means that it's probably not densely populated if the population there is just for the school. We could try to find a cave or something…"

"I know of one," Zuko said, "It's huge. I saw it when I left the Fire Nation three years ago."

"Don't you mean when Daddy kicked you out of the Fire Nation?" Azula said snidely. Zuko breathed in and out, trying to control his anger. It worked for the most part.

"Um…Zuko," Ty Lee said, "Is it just me or are you smoking?"

Zuko blinked, and said tightly, "Just you."

"Oh okay," the acrobat chirped, "But…then why do I still see smoke?"

* * *

A knock on Jin's quarters startled the exhausted girl. She wearily opened the door, plagued by nightmares of the Fire Nation torturing her for acting out. She had not seen anything yet, but she noticed some of the leery looks she had received all along the voyage over to the Fire Nation. She had a very bad feeling something was going to happen to her when they landed.

She rose from her sheets, and asked, "Yes?"

"The Captain has asked that all tourists please report to the main deck. We are about to land, and the tours will begin today."

"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute."

Jin shuddered. Something is very wrong with this situation. I need to escape the first chance I get.

Sighing Jin attempted to prepare herself for anything and failed miserably. She opened a rusted door and walked out to the main deck.

She observed the Captain reading a scroll, a majestic messenger hawk on his shoulder, and she became a little curious. The Captain seemed oblivious to her as the First Mate came to him, whispered a few things she couldn't understand, and the Captain grimly shook his head.

The Captain rolled the scroll up and both men seethed with irritation. Jin made a mental note to avoid them as much as possible. The Captain was handed a small horn-like object; a recent Fire Nation invention Jin imagined.

"If I may have your attention please, wondrous guests?" the Captain spoke in an amplified voice, "We have arrived at our destination. Please give us a few moments to dock, and we will ask you to please line up in a single file on the port side. Admiral Chan of the First Armada of the Fire Navy will be waiting for you down below. As Captain, the crew and I would like to thank you for sailing with us and we hope you have a wonderful time in our nation."

* * *

"Smoke?" Zuko asked, and turned around – nothing, "Ty Lee what are you talking…oh…" A Fire Nation ship slowly docked in the distance, barely noticeable from the group's current postion in the fog.

A horn blared and echoed across the shore that Appa steathily swam torwards.

Aang squinted his eyes, thinking he saw something, and smiled. He pulled on Appa's reins a little, "Let's go to that cove over there boy."

Appa made a low grumble in the water, and the cove came into view.

The cove was a monstrous cave that extended far into the island with a mouth large enough for three sky bison to easily fit. The cove had its own miniature beach with several large rocks piled up that smoothed out to stable ground. Aang's grin widened, "Perfect."

Appa lazily walked onto the cavernous shore and Aang pet him, "I promise we'll get you a feast as soon as we make camp buddy."

Appa let out a pleased grumble as the group hopped off the bison.

As Toph landed on the ground in the cavern she felt an immense and deep network of tunnels, but one in particular stuck out to her. While most of the tunnels decreased in size significantly this particular one still could fit Appa's bulk as well as give the group ample space to set up camp.

Toph stomped on the ground, finding the tunnel was much longer than she expected. None the less, a small grin appeared on the blind girl's mouth when she found the tunnel opened up right to a beach with the town and academy a short distance away. Sweet.

"Hey guys," she called, "I found a tunnel that goes right to the town. Let's camp there."

* * *

"Okay…" Aang whispered out to his comrades in crime, his eyes peering over a small hill, "There's no one around, but should we really be doing this? I mean these clothes belong to…."

Katara sprinted a little happily, "I call the silk robe!"

Aang shrugged, "But in this case, I call the suit!"

Aang, Sokka, and Toph followed suit, each running towards a long line of drying clothes, each person snatching an outfit to their liking.

Aang paused for a moment longer, checking out slightly larger sizes.

"Hey Twinkletoes, hurry up will you? I swear, you shop like Sokka sometimes. I feel some people coming, and they'll be here in a few minutes," Toph replied calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry," Aang replied, "I just figured I'd grab some things for Zuko in case something happens."

Katara sighed, "As much as I hate to do this I guess I should get Azula something too, just in case."

Sokka put his arms in the air in exasperation, "Why not get some clothes for Mai and Ty Lee too? Or General Iroh..or, or…how about the Fire Nation…"

"Quiet Sokka," Toph jabbed in, "there's someone coming."

"We should split up for about ten minutes, and drop these clothes off at the cave," Sokka replied.

"Okay, I'll just head back to the cave," Toph said, "Give me the clothes. I'll be back in no time."

With clothes in hand, Toph departed, and the Water siblings left in the opposite direction. Aang left in another possible direction, quickly ran to a safe area, donned the suit, and calmly walked out again.

He decided, since there was an hour of free time, to check out the town and make his rounds. Feeling great at having previous knowledge in dealing with Fire Nation people, Aang whistled as he passed through an alley.

A hand caught him from the side; Aang gasped and turned. Before him was an imposing Fire Nation Officer. "I've got you."

"Who me?"

The Officer blinked, "What. Do you think I'm some kind of moron?"

"Er, no."

"That's good. Although you might want to go back to school sometime and learn some more, you really need it. It's so obvious that you don't belong here."

Aang gulped.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that took so long. I had a very bad case of writer's block and an overall lack of motivation to write over the winter break. I apologize for that and hope this chapter will suffice temporarily. I hope you like this installment of Dissolution. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
